The Truce
by BloodAllOverTheFloor
Summary: AU Four months after a truce is called, everyone has gone on with their lives. Charley, Peter, Jerry end up having their own person circle. Whats going to happen? J/P/C
1. Chapter 1

Ok, just thought of this today. Just trying it out. I know its been done already but I wanted to do it. So anyways here's to my next possible brain child?

AN: I rewrote this one. Again. Seemed pree gay still so it needed tweaking. Again...

The Truce

It's been a little over four months since the truce was called between Charley, Peter and the vampire Jerry. Ever since that morning, they all went on with their lives as best as they managed.

In a final decision to release Amy, Peter and everyone else, Charley had to swear utter secrecy on his life and he would owe the vampire a huge debt that could be called upon at anytime. If he said anything to anybody, Jerry would kill him and anyone else who knew. The teenager agreed if Jerry bargained not to kill anyone else in this area and to be civil if they met again after this.

Jerry had agreed, surprisingly without hesitation. Although he still killed, everyone was unaware. The vampire went into the city and killed discreetly. Disposing of bodies properly in the desert and kept it quiet. No one ever found out, but the missing persons list seemed to mysteriously increase during those months.

Amy, Charley's now ex-girlfriend, had been released from the vampire, as was the magician. And as for Mark and Ben. They had no real recollection of those events, other then thinking it was just a bad dream. Ben couldn't explain why he was covered in dirt, and Mark figured it was a bad trip.

For the following month after the teen moved, the vampire kept an eye on the boy, but started making conversations. It scared the teen at first. If he were outside after dark, sometimes the vampire came from nowhere and made small talk.

Jerry's visits happened up to four nights a week for a few hours. They would sit on the front step for those hours, just sitting there and talking about pointless things.

He was eventually invited into the teen's home after the second month of their deal. Not once did the vampire attempt to hard him or eat him. Though he always threatened it. When Jane found out two weeks later, she really didn't agree with it. Really didn't at all.

Charley grew used to the nocturnal visits that ranged anywhere from sun down to sun up, and lasting a few hours each. Jerry would barge into the Brewster's house at anytime he felt like it and made himself at home.

Nothing was the same after that. Even Peter was there whenever he mustered up the urge to drive over.

Jerry kept the visits surprisingly civil when they happened, but enjoyed scaring the two of them when ever the opportunity presented itself. Behaving whenever Jane was around, since she could kick him out at anytime, he wouldn't risk it.

The teenager grew used to Jerry's scary moments quickly. Peter didn't right away of course. He despised the vampire and was terrified of him at the same time. But kept to the agreement. Talking to him when he had too and eventually he lost a lot of his fear as time went on.

Like the teen, he just adapted to the situation as best as he could. It wasn't easy for him to befriend the beast that destroyed his life, but he was doing it.

The days turned to weeks, and the weeks to months. The three of them slowly began acting as though nothing had happened. As unusual and wrong it was, they slowly grew closer and a small bond was created. In a sense. Jerry was still cruel and rude but not as bad as he used to be.

Charley and Amy weren't speaking to each other very often. She stayed away but never completely ignored her ex boyfriend. She moved to the city and changed schools. He kept going to the same one.

Charley felt abandoned there. Like he was back in the ninth grade and was friendless. There was no girl of his dreams, no Adam, no Ed because he had killed him. Mark and Ben went back to picking on him. Charley was back to being a loner. It was seriously lonely. Things were looking like how they used to be during the school hours, especially the bullies.

Today was one of those days he wished to stay invisible. Everything just felt off. Charley had a hard time keeping his mind on his work, and he was tired. Mentally strained and ready to snap.

Having to deal with this by himself was taking it's toll. Thinking that he might take Jerry up on his offer of talking about stuff. After all, Charley talked about these things with Peter all the time, no problem. It was different with Jerry. He wasn't sure how to even ask a question without him feeling awkward.

He suddenly wondered what a four hundred year old being might have for advice. It could be anything. His mind wandered too much today. He sat back turning his eyes to the clock and waited for the class to end. Soon it was going to be lunch.

When Charley was keeping to himself, minding his own business and texting Peter when Mark came up to him. Charley's guard went up immediately seeing his face.

He asked to talk for a minute, so Charley followed to a less crowded spot, getting uneasy. He was wondering what the creep was going to say this time. Having harsh words thrown at him over little things. Making him upset. Not really being one for violence he tried walking away. Until Mark opened his mouth about Ed.

That struck a painful nerve. Turning back to face his ex-friend Mark, who threw the first punch. His fist connecting with Charley's eyebrow, drawing blood. His eyes watered as his mind burned with the painful words. Then it was all over when the curly haired teen unleashed all the hidden fury. Barely feeling the occasional blows he received and kept swinging his fist madly till he was pulled away.

Charley ended up getting suspended from school for the severity of the beating. Mark was pretty bloody by the time he was finished. The teen gave no argument to why he did it when he was questioned. He admitted that he did it, and that was it. So after collecting work for the week after dealing with cops and school staff, he was sent home.

Charley walked home angrily and took his time doing it, zigzagging through the streets. He was going to enjoy explaining this to his mother, he was sure that there was a huge punishment waiting at the end of it. It was his own fault.

He looked up at the sky quietly. A dark, dull day. The clouds reflecting his current mood.

Charley reached up and carefully touched the throbbing bits on his face as he looked at the ground. Wincing as he felt a large gash above his eyebrow that was still bleeding. He had a puffy bottom lip that was split, it burned but it was a numbing burn. Not to mention his bruised knuckles and a high possibility of a broken finger.

He was a mess. To say the least. Glaring at everything in distaste during his walk home, curious to know what else could possibly go wrong. An hour had past as he finally came to his house and unlocked the front door. Walking in slowly as he looked around.

"Mom?" He called out shutting the door. After a minute of silence he relaxed.

He threw his bag on the couch as he went to the stairs and quickly headed up to his room. Changing his bloody shirt to a clean and stainless dark blue tee-shirt. Dabbing the gash with the bloody one and groaned as he reopened it, a sting filled his forehead.

Collecting his clothes off the floor quietly and figured he would go to the basement to do his laundry to pass some time. It was unusually quiet in the house. Almost dead silent. He frowned lightly as he went back to the main floor.

As he opened the basement door and flipped the light on and started down the steps, an uneasy feeling creeped up his back as his pace faltered. He frowned and looked around for the source when he forced himself to go further. He rolled his eyes to see Jerry sitting on the washing machine smirking at him as he shielded his eyes from the sudden brightness.

"Hey Charley. Shouldn't you be in school?" He asked. Charley walked over quietly.

"Your still here? I got suspended for fighting Mark, if you must know. Move. I need to do my laundry and I can't if your sitting there." He said tonelessly, keeping his head down.

Jerry chuckled and moved off the metal machine slowly. His eyes staring hungrily at the gash on his forehead.

"I should be mad at you. It's your fault for today." The teen mumbled, breaking the momentary silence. Jerry tilted his head as he smelled an painful anger.

"Really." Jerry leaned against the dryer as the teen threw his clothes into the washer and added soap. Jerry sniffed him briefly before his hands reached out and grabbed the teen's face.

"Your bleeding Charley. And bruised. Did you fight a bear?"

"Let go!" Charley tried to pull away, scared by the sudden movement.

Stopping when he saw Jerry's eyes staring at him calmly. He swallowed slowly as he tried to pull away again. Trembling as Jerry held his face, grinning at the teen slowly.

"Relax, if I was going to kill you, you'd be dead as soon as you came down those stairs." Jerry said as he stood in front of the worried teen, pressing him against the metal machine. He took one of his hands from Charley's face and cut his thumb.

"This is going to help, just don't let it touch your tongue." He cautioned with a small smirk.

Charley flinched as Jerry smoothed his thumb over the gash on his forehead and leaned away, the cold steel biting into his lower back. It burned painfully where the vampire touched then it went numb. Causing the boy to let out a small groan. The vampire did the same to his lip.

After a moment, Jerry stepped away and the teen touched where he just had reluctantly. There was no gash above his eyebrow, and his bottom lip was smooth. Not even feeling a scar was there. Confused by this, he looked at him and frowned while wiping the blood away from his skin. Jerry just smirked deviously.

"If anyone is going to make you bleed," Jerry paused. "It's me."

Charley looked at him quietly before he turned back to the washer. Unsure if he should be grateful or terrified as he turned the knob and water spilled into the barrel. He held his breath.

"Uh... Okay? Thanks.. I guess. Saves me from explaining to Mom about the fight. Does my mom even know you're here?" He looked back at the vampire while shutting the lid loudly. Wanting a little distance he turned to the stairs.

"Don't thank me. She will when she sees me." He replied coolly.

"You know that's going to piss her off right?" Charley smirked as he went towards the stairs. "Like, really pissed off."

"Like I care. I can come and go as I please." He replied flatly.

"Bring me a beer sport."

"No." Charley rolled his eyes and kept going. Hating that Jerry always expected him to cater to his needs. So he ignored the order. Till he demanded again.

"Get it yourself! Just because I swore to secrecy and whatever doesn't mean I'm your slave." He snapped before he opened the door to find Jerry standing on the other side. Charley jumped before he moved past him.

"And stop doing that." He growled.

"Stop what? Sneaking up on you? Why should I? And it could mean that if I wanted you to be my slave." Jerry said with a grin as he turned to the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing a bottle of beer from the machine.

"Mmm. I'm liking that idea Charley." The vampire purred turning to the living room.

Glancing at the teen as he pulled the curtains closed and turned on the light, Jerry narrowed his eyes for a moment. Charley was on edge more then usual. He was also curious to why he fought. Charley wasn't the violent type. The teen looked towards him and shook his head.

"That is never going to happen." He stated.

"It might."

"Whatever man." Charley replied as he picked up his bag and pulled out a binder and sat down on the couch.

Jerry came into the living room slowly as he used a sharp nail to pop the lid off the bottle, folding it over before he threw it at the upset teenager. Charley growled and threw it back, missing the vampire completely. Jerry chuckled as he sat on the couch and turned the TV on.

"So why did you fight in the first place?" The vampire asked curiously. Charley glanced at him then opened his binder.

"I don't know. I was just having a bad day." He lied.

Charley wasn't ready to have a warm 'buddy buddy' talk just yet. He could feel the icy gaze as he started writing something down. He tried to ignore the man. Jerry scoffed finally and sat forward.

"Why are you lying Charley? What, are you afraid your going to get lectured by a four hundred year old man?" He teased.

"As far as I am concerned, your not a man. Your a vampire. And its none of your business either. I don't want to talk about it." Charley replied as he glanced over at him with a stern gaze.

"Least of all with you. Your solution is probably 'Let's just kill him!' " The teen said, mocking Jerry's voice to the note.

"Suite yourself kid." Jerry chuckled as he sat back against the couch and drank out of the bottle. "That's not always my solution."

"It is too."

"You're right."

It went quiet other than the sounds of the television. Charley thought quietly over the fight. Stupid words that burned into his heart. About Ed, about how alone he was now. Hearing all of that was painful and it sparked a fury inside of him that made Charley lash out. Which was something he never did.

He was getting angry again thinking about it. He rubbed his forehead slowly as he tried not to let it bother him again. The urge to hit something was starting to creep into his mind.

"What has you so worked up?" Jerry asked again, hints of concern.

"I'm fine." He breathed out, dropping his arm.

"Charley, I can hear your heart pounding and you reek of anger. Very tempting." Jerry cooed, suddenly leaning over the teen.

"I'm fine..." Charley said again before looking up at him slowly, his eyes gazing at the vampire's pendant.

"If you don't back off, I'll stab you with my pencil."

Jerry laughed and stood straight as the teen held the pencil towards him.

"How frightening. Here. You might need this more than I do." The man paused.

"If your mother asks why you stink you can always say that I made you do it." Jerry said as he held the beer towards him. Then chuckled again.

"Or say Peter was here."

Charley couldn't help but let out a laugh at the vampires joke. He took the beer from Jerry and sipped it. Resting his head on the back of the couch as Jerry sat back down and put his feet on the coffee table.

"I'm sure mom would love that. Why didn't you go back to your cave?" Charley asked him as he stared at the ceiling.

"Didn't feel like it."

"So.. you just decided to hang out in the basement?" The teen asked.

"That was the plan. Shut up and drink." Jerry said as he flipped through the channels boredly.

"Will you just freaking pick something!" The teen snapped. Tired of hearing the channels continuously.

Charley looked over at him for a moment. Jerry looked content sitting there, it seemed as though he didn't want to be alone. Maybe it was because it was in his nature to be near someone all the time. He didn't fully trust Jerry. Probably never would. But for some reason, he didn't mind the cruel things he said anymore. He slowly took another sip.

"Stop staring Charley. You're going to miss what's on." Jerry said, grinning wickedly as the TV started moaning loudly. Charley looked and coughed on what was in his mouth.

"Oh god! Really Jerry!" He said after a moment of trying to breath. He dropped the binder and set the bottle down. Charley lurched forward to try and snatch the remote away.

Jerry moved his arm away the same moment Charley jumped, using a finger to push him over. The teen tripped over Jerry's legs and landed on the floor with a groan. He sat up to see the vampire smiling away madly. Charley looked at him then to the TV.

"Turn it off you perv." Charley said again.

"Make me." Jerry looked at him challengingly.

"Sure. Let's go wrestle outside." Charley said as he kicked the vampire in the leg. "Turn it off, please."

"Was that a bug?" Jerry asked as he looked at his leg. The teen glared, and kicked him harder.

"Come on Charley. A man has needs." The vampire stated.

"You're not a man!" The teen groaned and shook his head.

"Okay, so I WAS a man. But I still have needs." He chuckled darkly.

"I am going to my room. You're freaking me out. Your paying for that by the way." Charley said as he stood up and headed for the stairs as he looked over his shoulder.

"See you at dinner Charley." Jerry said slowly.

Charley gave him the finger as he went up the stairs, earning a growl from Jerry as he sat on the couch. The teen went to his room and closed the door.

Grinning suddenly.

XX

TBC!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok first one was poorly done. Don't worry, if you haven't noticed that my style is 'lame then gets good'? If not, now you know. Ha ha. Anyways, here's the next one. Ill do better. I promise.

The Truce 2

XX

Charley sighed as he laid on his side with his head hidden under the pillow. His fingers occasionally ran along his lip or forehead where Jerry had applied his own blood to heal the wounds. It was cool but unnatural. Even though he was grateful Jerry did that, it saved him from getting in serious trouble, it was something he wasn't used too. He had started to enjoy the vampire's cold humor and the way he was.

He rolled onto his stomach and let his arm hang off the side of the bed. A few hours passed since he ditched Jerry in the living room after he randomly put loud porn on the TV, and his failed attempt at turning it off. His mother was home and preparing dinner.

Charley had a great laugh when she came home to find Jerry casually drinking a beer and watching adult programming like it was nothing. She flipped out for five minutes before she stopped and went back to ignoring him after he just laughed and turned it off.

Charley wanted to invite Peter over now. Since he only saw him a week ago and it was a very short visit last time. He needed someone other then the vampire to talk to. Someone with a pulse. His mother didn't hang out when Jerry was around. And the past two weeks Jerry was around quite frequently.

The teen pulled his head out from under the pillow slowly as a truth dawned on him. His only friends now, that didn't ignore him or wasn't truly dead, was a thirty some year old drunken vampire expert/magician and a four hundred year old vampire who almost killed everyone he knew a few times. And during the last month, Peter occasionally picked on Jerry as bad as Jerry picked on the two them. It was strange but it was becoming normal. He pulled out his phone and dialed Peter's number as Jerry barged into his room looking annoyed.

"Your mother wants you downstairs for supper." He said dryly. Leaning on the door frame as he tapped his fingers. "Now."

"Hello?" Peter answered as Charley chuckled.

"Peter. Get over here. Jerry is doing my mom's bidding! Hurry!" He laughed as Jerry narrowed his eyes and approached slowly. Charley hung up on Peter as he started to sit up.

"Uh oh.."

Jerry grabbed the blanket and yanked it hard. Charley flew off the bed and hit the floor with a groan, sitting up slowly and frowned at Jerry.

"What the hell! That hurt!" Charley said as he stood up. Jerry just kept a calm face as he turned away.

"Good. Now you'll think twice about what you say I do." The vampire replied as he left the room. Charley followed after him then grinned.

"Your just mad because you know I am right." He said as he dashed past Jerry and went downstairs with a mocking laugh.

Jerry growled at him as he went down the steps slowly and went to the kitchen. Opening the fridge and snooped around for a moment before he grabbed an apple and turned towards the two at the table. Grinning at Jane as she ignored him and Charley rolled his eyes. The vampire sat down beside Jane and bit into the apple.

"So, I got a call from school today." Jane started, giving Charley a stern look. "Care to explain why you were suspended?"

Charley paused then glanced between his mom and Jerry. He wasn't going to be able to avoid it any longer. He sat back and dropped the fork.

"I beat the crap out of Mark for things he said. I was just having a bad day and that just made me snap. And I was the one who got into trouble for it." Charley said slowly.

"What did he say?" Jerry asked, earning a glare from Jane. He smirked and bit into the apple again.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said lightly as he started eating again. The vampire smelt the teen's bubbling anger and he tilted his head slowly.

"Too bad." He was really curious for what that teen said to Charley to get him so riled up. Jane frowned at him again.

"You know what Jerry, just for butting in and acting like you own this place, you can do the dishes." She said to the vampire with annoyance. Charley and Jerry looked at her stunned. Charley started laughing as the vampire raised an eyebrow.

"No, Charley can do them. I am a guest." He said as he sat back. "Nice try."

Jane rolled her eyes and finished her meal, smiling at her son. Leaving Jerry and Charley alone. The teen looked at his swollen knuckle before he drank from his cup.

"You know that eventually my mom is going to take back the invitation if your going to be an asshole." He said as he started eating. Jerry shrugged as he finished the apple.

"She might. But if that happens, I could just burn your house down. Again." He said with a dark twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah, please don't do that. We are flat broke because of your crazy solutions remember." Charley said as he stood up and stick his plate in the sink. "If that happens I'll just invite you back in so you don't spaz out."

"So what did Mark say to you?" Jerry asked again, suddenly standing beside him. Charley jumped slightly and stayed quiet, the closeness of the vampire always made him nervous.

"It doesn't matter. Its over and done with." Charley said as he looked at the vampire and stepped back.

"You sure? I can take care of him." Jerry suggested. The teen gawked at him.

"No! No way. As much fun as that sounds, no thank you. I think me pounding on him was more then enough." Charley said as he moved towards the living room.

Hearing a vehicle outside he went over to the window, looking out and saw Peter emerge from the sleek dark blue car. There was a little bit of light outside still. But it was dusk none the less. He smiled and jumped again when Jerry breathed on the back of his neck. Ducking away as he rubbed the back of his neck with a shocked sound.

"Stop doing that!" Charley whined.

"No. I love hearing your heart pound when your scared." He said with a cocky grin.

"Your sick. You know that." Charley shot back as he opened the door. "Like really sick. How did you get here so fast Peter?"

"I'm a vampire, Charley. I take pleasure in enjoying fear." Jerry said as he grinned at Peter. "Hey guy."

"Evening Fang and Charley Boy. I was in the neighborhood sort of, so I figured to come visit before you called." Peter said as he leaned on the door frame. Giving Jerry a once over before he smiled. "So what's this I hear about you doing someone else's work?"

Jerry's grin faded and he growled. Charley laughed lightly then cleared his throat before the magician came into the house.

"Careful Peter. He's in a mood." Charley said closing the door then he went back to the kitchen. Jerry's hungry gaze followed after the teen for a moment before he turned them back to Peter.

They stood there as they stared silently at one another. Peter had his arms crossed over his chest, looking like he already had a few drinks. Jerry sniffed the air quietly and confirmed it. He smiled suddenly and Peter raised a brow and went to the kitchen. Jerry followed closely behind him. The vampire raised his hand and flicked Peter's ear.

"Ow!" He snapped and turned around, frowning as Jerry licked his finger slowly. Peter touched his ear and moved away as it bleed. "Bloody snacker."

Jerry chuckled and moved towards the fridge. Peter stuck up his finger when the vampire had his back turned. Charley elbowed him in the ribs and Peter grunted.

"So, what's new since the last time I saw you?" Peter asked as he leaned on the counter. Prodding at his ear as he scowled at Jerry.

"Nothing really, I got suspended from school for the week." Charley said as he moved towards the fridge and budged past the vampire and grabbed two cans of pop. He sighed and stepped aside, watching Charley. His eyes briefly eyeing up the slender throat before Peter cleared his throat.

"Why?" Peter asked, catching Jerry's gaze and raised an eyebrow.

"Charley beat up a bully and got spanked." Jerry said with dark amusement and crossed his arms. Leaning on the wall as he closed his eyes. "He had it coming I think."

"I did not get spanked. Why would you even say that?" The teen asked annoyed. "But yea. What he said. Got into a fight and got into trouble. That's what he gets for saying what he did about Ed."

Charley stopped as he realized what he just said. He sighed as a silence hung in the air. Peter acted first and put his arm around the teenager's shoulders, giving him a comforting squeeze. Glancing towards Jerry who stared at the floor, the teen sighed.

"But other then that, I now have a week to do pretty much nothing." Charley said as he opened the can and drank from it.

"You can always come visit me." Peter said and patted his back. "I have all the fun stuff. And all that jazz. Plus you can just do whatever the fuck you want at my place. Its too quiet there."

Charley nodded and grinned at Peter.

"As long as you pick me up."

"I'll send you a taxi." He laughed and stood straight.

"What?" Charley laughed, disbelieving.

"You can take my truck." Jerry commented from behind them.

They both jumped and cried out. Jerry grinned and patted his chest in rhythm of their hearts. He couldn't stop the change in his eyes, their fear prodded his thirst. He let out a growly laugh as he looked to the side.

"Oh you two. You need to learn to trust me a little more." He said softly before he smiled at them, blinking his eyes once and were no longer black. "Really. I'm hurt."

"Yeah, I'll trust you when hell freezes over Fang." Peter said as he gave him a small glare.

"Trust needs to be earned Jerry." Charley said, his heart still pounding.

"Isn't four months of peace enough?" Jerry asked sternly, looking between the two. "Like I said before. If I wanted you dead, you would be. I've been civil. Haven't I? I am playing by your rules remember? And yet you still don't trust me. And don't call me Fang little boy."

"No, I'll just call you Fang. It's more to my liking. It's either that or fucking Count Dracula." Peter said with a small snicker. "Oh! I'll call you Jaws. Just like your fucking scary ass face."

"That's flattering Peter." Jerry said with a hint of amusement. He liked Peter a little more, not by much but just a little bit. Peter was more gusty and snide. Jerry narrowed his eyes. "No nicknames. Or I get to call you breakfast."

Charley looked between the two as Peter cleared his throat nervously. He laughed lightly. Never in a million years did he ever think to see these two argue and be friendly about it. But Jerry did have a point. Its been a long time since everything stopped. Jerry was still scary, but he just liked to scare them any chance he got. After all, Jerry was a cruel and evil vampire, but he kept to the agreement. And now they were actually getting along.

"Ok, stop it you guys." Charley said with a grin. "You don't have to talk like that either. Fang."

Jerry growled and narrowed his eyes. He looked at them both slowly as he clenched his jaw. He hated nicknames. Charley and Peter looked at each other then turned to run at the same time in different directions. The vampire arched a brow slowly before he followed after them as they ran into the living room yelling 'every man for himself'.

"Stop acting like children." Jerry said as he looked at them with black eyes, holding back the annoyed frustration. Again he blinked and his eyes returned to normal. "No nicknames."

"Yea. Sure. Sounds good." Peter agreed quickly as he sat on the couch. Charley sat in the arm chair and kept quiet.

"I am going home. Sick of you two already." Jerry said as he moved towards the door. He didn't really want to leave. He wanted to taunt them some more, but he was getting in the mood to kill. It has been a few days since he last fed.

"Catch you later." He said as he closed the door.

Charley and Peter looked at each other and started laughing. Both were surprised that Jerry didn't get seriously angry like last time. After a moment Peter let out a groan of amusement.

"Ah shit. He's right though. Think we can trust him Brewster?" Peter asked him honestly. Taking his time thinking about it. He didn't really have a reason to trust the fiend. Jerry after all ruined his life. But yet the vampire tread carefully with them.

Charley didn't find a reason not too. Despite Jerry's cold persona, he was more civil and kept things interesting. And he helped hide the battle scars from earlier in the day. He glanced at Peter and shrugged lightly. Deciding if he should mention it or not. Thinking it didn't matter, he didn't say anything.

"I don't see why not. Maybe give him a chance to prove he means it?" Charley suggested. Peter thought about it as they sat there.

"Yeah. Maybe. Never thought my life would make me choose to trust a vampire or not." He giggled lightly. He turned the TV on and they sat there watching CSI.

After a few hours Jerry didn't come back, and Peter had gone back to the city a few minutes ago. Charley laid on his bed in the dark. Tired and frustrated. Having to make a huge choice. Should he trust Jerry, or don't. He closed his eyes with a yawn. Charley would decide in the morning.

XX

TBC!


	3. Chapter 3

**I am not quite sure if its going to be a Jerry/Charley fic yet or whatever. But I dont know, things can change. Depends on the mood I am in. But we'll see what happens. Anyways, I am really enjoying this story. I might update this one quite a bit since I am kind of trapped in a rut with Remember Me. Don't worry, I AM working on it and trying to finish it. And in a few weeks I'll be moving and be without internet for a while, so heads up. lol**

**Read my minions, read.**

**The Truce 3**

Charley opened his eyes slowly. Wincing at the sunlight that covered his face. He felt awful as he turned his head away and blinked. More tired than normal. He rolled onto his side as he dragged his eyes to the clock and sat up slowly. It was after four? He never slept that long. His neck felt unusually stiff as he turned his head.

He rolled his head to the side and groaned. Reaching his hand up slowly to rub the ache away but hissed and jumped as a sharp pain stung his neck. He frowned as it throbbed and kept him from moving for a long while. He raised his hand to rub his eyes as he lifted the covers, then stopped.

Charley's heart pounded as he saw flakes of blood stuck to his palm. His eyes went wide as he looked towards his bed with uneasiness and saw massive parts of the bed was stiff with his blood. He jumped off the mattress and crashed against the wall as he stared at his bed. He touched his neck again with a cry of pain and felt that there were vicious swollen gashes crusted over. He cried out in fearful shock. His throat pounding in agony and whimpered softly, slamming his eyes shut.

His heart stopped as he heard heavy steps in the hall and were getting closer to his room. Fear rolled into his mind as he dropped beside his dresser and pressed against the wall, leaning on the wood as his door opened slowly and the heavy footsteps came into his room. Charley trembled as he held his breath.

Praying this was just a really bad dream. A dream and not reality.

It was quiet now. He exhaled and shifted slightly then he heard a breathy laugh. Falling back as the dresser was flipped over suddenly then Charley sat up against the wall as he caught his gaze. Jerry towered over him, smiling at him with black pits for eyes. His chin covered in dried blood and Charley's eyes filled with tears as he stared up at Jerry. His heart pounded so hard that his ribs hurt. Why was he doing this?

Jerry stepped over the teen casually and reached down, letting out a pleased growl. Charley yelled out and scurried to the side as the vampire's hands grabbed for his arms. The teen kicked at the vampire, only to have his wrists caught and was yanked closer. He started struggling to get away as Jerry held him closely and let out a dark chuckle near his face.

"I've waited long enough to have you." He said hungrily as he grabbed hold of Charley's face. "It won't hurt to bad. Trust me Charley."

The teens eyes went wide and started struggling even more as he got his arm free. Jerry ignored the hand that attempted to pry his white fingers off as he cradled the teens head and gripped his curls. Charley screamed and pleaded to be let go as Jerry pulled his head back and disappeared into the space between the teen's shoulder and head. Jerry let out a growl as pain Charley never knew filled the whole left side of his body as Jerry cradled him tightly.

Charley's scream echoed as he sat up.

A sweat gleamed on his forehead as he gasped, looking around quickly as he realized it was only a dream. He exhaled slowly as he touched his throat and found it was smooth.

"Oh god!" He breathed out in relief. Was just a horridly vivid dream. First dream he had in a long time about the vampire. He threw off the covers, rubbing his face as he looked around slowly. Glad it was over. He shook his head as he got up to dress, then headed downstairs as he pulled his shirt down.

He looked around the house and it was dead quiet. Charley called out for his mother, and got no answer. He was at home alone. He stretched with a groan and turned the TV on, since Peter's visit the television was turned off and he went to bed. So he wasn't sure what was on. Glancing outside and frowned lightly as he went over to the window.

There was a dark red truck in the driveway. He blinked confused as to why it was there and who did it belong to? Charley went to the kitchen to get something to eat when he saw a key and a note sitting on the table. Curious, he went to the table and picked up the note.

Don't crash it and keep it full. I want it back in a week.

Charley reread the note several times till he realized it was from him. Jerry. He scratched his head before he set the note down and picked the key up.

"He was serious? You got to be kidding me!" He said to himself.

Why would Jerry give him the truck no questions asked? Charley remembered the way Jerry spoke about wanting his trust yesterday evening. He was practically begging for it. Maybe he would give Jerry a chance and actually trust the vampire. Then he remembered his dream. The words he used sent a chill down his spine. But it was just a nightmare, that's all. Right. He bit his lip in thought as he went to the fridge and pulled out a breakfast shake.

He leaned against the counter as he pulled out his phone and called Peter. Hoping he would be awake. He arched a brow at the ring back that played in his ear before Peter answered.

"_Why, good morrow Charley Boy. I was just thinking of you. How fairs this blissful high noon?_" He answered happily.

"Uh, what?"

"_It means how is your afternoon, you bloody idiot. Geez, expand your damn vocabulary range._"

"Oh. It's interesting I guess. Since when do you listen to Avenged Sevenfold?" Charley asked referring to Peters ring back.

"_Since this morning. Funny story. It started out as me being a loner and porn surfing, found some very good sites. Really good fucking ones. But anyways, I somehow ended up on YouTube and started watching music videos and came across them. I fell in love. They are my new favorite band, till I find a new one. Might be tomorrow. Until then, Avenged all the way baby._" He said with pride.

Charley laughed as he opened the shake and drank it. He scowled and made a noise.

"_You ok?_"

"Yeah. Just having a shake. And it doesn't taste like chocolate. More like stale milk with shit mixed in." He said while licking his lips.

"_Sounds tasty. So! Are you coming to visit me? I'm really bored. Nothing to do here by myself. We can have a sword fight!_" Peter asked hopefully.

"What? No way. I'll come over but no more sword fights." Charley laughed.

"_Awe! Why the fuck not?_" Peter whined.

"Last time we did had one, you nearly cut my head off, remember?" Charley said as he pretended to act like Peter.

"_I said I was sorry! I was drunk when that happened._"

"Peter, your always drinking. I'm not having a sword fight with you. I need to learn to ignore your ideas when you have to pause when you talk." Charley said as he dumped the drink down the drain. "Not very fun when that happens."

"_Well if you say it with that fucking attitude it's not._" Peter mumbled. "_Well fuck you too then sunshine. Shall I put pants on and come to your humble dwelling?_"

"No, I'll drive there. Put pants on though. That would be a good idea." Charley said a demanding tone.

"_Drive? You don't have a vehicle!_"

"I do now, for the week anyways. Jerry, he...I don't know. He gave his truck to me for the week. I found a note and the key on the table in the kitchen. He must have came back after I went to bed." He said. Thinking about it now that he said out loud, it seemed a little sketchy.

"_Why the hell would Fang do that?_" Peter asked confused after Charley heard him pour a drink.

"I don't know actually." He admitted. "I should call him and ask why."

"_I would. Maybe he put a bomb in the engine, or left a body in the cab, or even has someone locked in the box in the back!_"

"Where do you even come up with stuff like that?" Charley asked, slightly shocked by what Peter suggested. "Why would he even know how to do that?"

"_I'm not sure. Just come to me. Out of the blue. But you have to remember that Jerry is four hundred some years old. That's more then enough time to become a master manipulator. And learn plenty of other things. You shouldn't let your guard down around him, even if he promised peace. He's a fucking vampire, his base nature won't change._" Peter warned. Charley sighed.

He was right. But he still wanted to give Jerry a chance. He sighed as he looked towards the front window, figuring out what to do. He did need to go to the city anyways for stuff, things he wanted and he didn't have a way there without the truck. He would call Jerry in a little while.

"I'll be there by two." He said. "I won't let my guard down. But if this truce is going to work then one of us has to show some trust to him. I'll trust him for the both of us."

"_Your a fucking idiot Charley Brewster. See you later then._" He said defeated.

"Yeah, thanks." Charley laughed lightly as he hung up.

He should probably call Jerry and ask about the truck. The more he thought about it, the more he figured there had to be a catch. Always was with him. He took a deep breath and dialed the vampire's number for the first time. He got nervous suddenly as it kept ringing.

"_What?_" Jerry finally answered angrily.

"Uh, hey." Charley said playing with the key. "Can I ask you something?"

"_Who is this?_"

"It's Charley?"

"_Is it? What do you want Charley?_" Jerry's tone changed to one he never heard before. It seemed friendly, but more of something he didn't like. More of a hungry tone.

"Uh, I uh, I just wanted to ask you about the note. And the truck..." Charley said quickly.

"_What about it?_"

"Uh, I wanted to ask why." He spoke slowly, he could hear the vampire chuckle softly.

"_Why? Let me guess, you think because I'm a vampire I don't know how to be nice. Come on, Charley. Cut me a little more slack then that. I can be nice if I wanted. I assume the vampire expert told you that there's probably a body hidden, didn't he?_" The vampire spoke coolly.

"No.."

"_Would you rather have me take the truck back and let you suffer in total and complete misery and mind bending boredom? I could do that instead, Charley. I don't care. Your choice._"

"Uh. I don't know." He replied dumbly. Jerry laughed for a moment, making the teen feel on the spot. "What's the catch?"

"_Just take the truck little boy. Let me get back to sleep since your stupidity interrupted it. You'll find out the catch later. Good bye Charley._" Jerry said mischievously and hung up.

Charley pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Okay...now I am worried." He said as he went towards the door. Better put it to use and enjoy the day before he found out the mystery catch. Charley locked the door to his house then turned to the truck.

He climbed in and shut the door as he looked around the cab. It was surprisingly clean. Feeling relieved that there wasn't any blood or anything of that sort as he started the truck and drove towards the city.

Unsure if the truce was a good idea now. He would talk to Peter about it. Figure it out before Jerry pulled out the thing he didn't want to find out.

**TBC!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for the reviews, favs, and alerts! Glad this keeps you guys giggly. I'm still deciding how this will end up, just writing each chapter and seeing what plays out. So I'm in the dark about it too.**

**Anyways, here you go! I owns nothing.**

**The Truce 4**

The drive to the city was uneventful. Driving a vampire's truck wasn't as awesome as he thought it was going to be. Even poking around held nothing interesting. Even the road was clear. But then again he was glad nothing happened because that meant he wasn't going to piss Jerry off. The trip to Peter's was quicker then he thought it would take. Especially since he wanted to see how fast the truck would go, and it was fast. As the engine roared and went faster with a lurch. It was a fast and smooth ride. Slowing down as he entered the city.

He parked a block from the hotel and walked the rest of the way. Like always the street was packed. Eventually he pushed through the crowds and entered the private entrance to Peter's place. Saying a quick hello to the security guard who took over the job after Jerry ate the last one. Pressing the call button as he stood by the elevator and waited. The doors opened after a minute and he stepped inside. Watching the city as he rose above it quickly as he leaned on the rail. Absently thinking of how Jerry was going to unveil his secret of what was going to happen to him later.

That's a scary thought. It could be anything.

As the elevator doors opened up, Charley casually walked through the display room and went towards the living room as loud music played and echoed . Peter was nowhere in sight. He looked around and called out his name loudly. He waited a minute before he sat down in one of the chairs and propped his feet near the raging fire.

He watched it quietly as he thought over the situation at hand. There was a lot to think about. Mainly why Jerry would be so gracious and give away his truck. Maybe the vampire was seeking to be accepted by him, or was using it to get closer and wait for the right moment to strike. That saying 'keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer' came to mind and he frowned. He wanted to believe that Jerry had changed, but deep down he knew that wouldn't happen. But then he remembered his tone when he called him earlier. How he never heard him talk like that before.

Except when he talked about Amy on that morning. He swallowed as he realized it was the tone of hungry need.

"Charley! When did you get here?" Peter asked happily was he came into the room. Knocking Charley from his thoughts and startled him.

"Hey man. Like a minute ago. Order some food, I'm starving." Charley said with a grin, covering up his uneasiness.

"You just love me for my money. You couldn't have grabbed a happy meal?" Peter grinned back as he dialed for take out as Charley shook his head, plopping into the chair beside his younger friend.

"Yes, hello. Delivery...Peter Vincent...yes...no, just the usual...no, just the usual I said! Cash. Yea, sure." He hung up and looked at Charley.

"Oh god I hate people. There you go, you damn child. Pizza and wings. So! Did you call Fang?" Peter asked as he lit a small brown cigarillo. "Was there any bodies or blood?"

"Yeah I called him. And no, there were no bodies or anything in the truck." Charley said as he stared at the fire. It was quiet for a long time before Peter spoke.

"So what's the problem?"

"Uh, he wouldn't tell me what the catch was." He said bumping his fists together with a reluctant sigh. Peter arched a brow hearing that part.

"He only told me to keep it, don't wreck it and fill it. But said that I'll find out later. It scares me because he's being...almost normal, I guess. He's trusting me with his freaking truck man! But when I was talking to him, his voice was..I'm not sure. It was different. I'm not normally freaked out talking to him, but his tone really got to me. It seemed...almost possessive."

He looked over at Peter, who sat there staring at him with knowing eyes. Charley raised his brows slowly, feeling nervous under those brown orbs. Peter looked away for a moment before returning them to the teen's face. Hypothesizing a conclusion from all the pieces of evidence he had stored away that he had observed. He was worried for Charley, but he couldn't stop what started.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Charley asked nervously. Peter waved it off as he stood up.

"Don't worry about it Charley. Just.. keep your guard up and be careful. I'm all for and bubbling with joy for this truce to fucking work. But that after all. It's Jerry we are talking about. You always have to be cautious with him."

"I can't drink Peter, I'm only eighteen." Charley cautioned, and the magician made a noise.

"Charley, it's just one. It will wear off long before you leave." Peter said, making him think about it. "Live a little you shit."

"You know my mom will kill you if she finds you let me drink." He said as he took the small glass of rum and coke. "Then she will kill me."

"I wouldn't doubt it. Your mum, she scares me. Plus you've never refused one either. So shut up and don't tell her. Cheers to whatever the fuck comes next and we live to see next year." Peter said as he sat down, holding up his glass.

"Cheers to that." Charley smirked and sipped the drink slowly. Groaning lightly at the mild burn as it rolled down his throat. Peter talked on about something that he didn't pay attention to. Peter saw how bothered his friend was and just studied him quietly. The teen didn't notice he stopped talking either.

"So how's your show doing?" Charley asked to breaking the silence finally. Peter snickered and looked at him.

"Like you fucking care!" Peter laughed lightly. "It's still shit. Been thinking of changing it a little bit. Fire everybody. Useless buggers all of them. But, whatever. Thinking of adding some new things." He said as he changed the song._ 'Waking the Fallen'_ started playing.

"Might use this song as my new intro."

Charley rolled his eyes and laughed. Looking at him with a grin as Peter raised his brow.

"The last thing the world needs is you defacing a good song with what you do. Least of all over play it." The teen said lazily. Peter coughed his drink as laughed hard.

"Oh, wow. That's just... Just fucking mean! Wow! Charley your going to make me cry!" Peter moaned, then gave him the finger.

They both stared at each other seriously before they laughed suddenly.

"Sorry! Really, I am! I have no idea why I said that!" Charley said when he stopped laughing.

"Oh chill out cupcake. Your the lightweight of lightweights, its probably the sip you had. I know your joking. Who cares." Peter said picking up his phone as it started ringing. "Yeah? Well send him up! Well that was really fast."

Charley couldn't help but think of Ed at that moment as Peter got up and headed towards the elevator.

His face fell blank as he remembered how Peter said something similar and his former friend showed up as a vampire. Followed by Jerry. He closed his eyes and breathed as his horrid memory of Ed turning to ash and his last words to him.

_It's ok Charley._

He rubbed his eye slowly as he sighed. Missing him terribly. A sharp stab of guilt filled his chest. It was what needed to be done. But that didn't stop the loneliness he felt. Opening his eyes and stared at the drink quietly as Peter's footsteps came closer, with a soft breath he brought it to his lips and chugged it down quickly. His eyes cringed at the taste of alcohol and gasped when he dropped the cup in his lap. He let out a small burp.

Peter came back carrying a large box of pizza and a large foam container of wings. Pausing when he saw Charley holding up the empty cup. He arched a brow at him and set the boxes on the table in between their seats.

"You drank all of that already?" Peter asked amused. Charley just shook the glass.

"Stop talking and make another." He demanded with a grin. "Please and thank you."

"Your serious?" Peter asked stunned. Charley nodded and Peter just grinned and went to make another. Walking to the counter and made another drink. Wondering what exactly would make the kid want to have another drink. He never had more than one. He returned and handed him the glass.

As the hours past, and the sky darkened more and more, Charley eventually described the dream he had of Jerry that morning. And Peter's obvious answer was that it was just Charley's subconscious telling him to remember what Jerry was. Peter would avoid answering Charley's question about why he was staring for earlier. By six in the evening, Charley and Peter ended up having one too many drinks and the two were busy in Peter's room trying to kill zombies on the game system. Yelling and arguing at each other. Charley's phone rang and they paused their fight as he answered. They both made a worried face when they saw it was his mom.

"Hello?"

"_Charley where are you?_" His mother sounded angry.

"I'm at Peters, juss playing..call of duty." He said, trying not to slur his words while Peter giggled.

"_This late? When are you coming back?_" She asked.

"Uh, soon. I shou' be back there. Home. I'll come home." He said as he drank the last of whatever Peter gave him.

"_Why are you talking like that Charley?_" She sounded suspicious and huffed. "What are you really up to?"

"That is a ver' good ques'ion. Can you do me a huge favor first?" Charley said and laughed as Peter stood up and stumbled, tripping over a blanket.

"Oh, fuck! Whoa! I'm alright!" Peter said loudly. "Why is that on the floor?"

"_Are you drunk Charley Brewster?_" She shouted in his ear. He panicked and shook his head.

"No, not at all. What gav' you that idea?" He said as calmly as he could. Which made him sound extremely drunk.

"_Oh my god! You get home right this fucking minute!_" She shouted.

"Ok! Geez, call Jerry an' tell him to drive me home. Cause I'm not driving. And I don't know where my phone is." Charley said and started looking for it on the bed.

_"Jesus! You are so dead when you get home. And you can tell Peter that I'm going to kill him tomorrow. And call that bastard yourself."_ She said with untold fury and hung up_._

"Oh man. Peter, we are so busted. I'm in so much trouble! We are in so much trouble! Shit!" Charley panicked. Peter waltzed over and patted his shoulder.

"Well, it was nice knowing ya Brewster. But who cares! Its your fault. You should have stopped at..I don't know. At number four, ya bloody noob."

"I have to call Jerry. He has to drive me home. Hey, he was supposed to tell me his catch!" He held up his phone and started dialing on speaker. Putting a finger to his lips when Peter started talking.

"_Hello?_"

"What are you doing! I need your help!" He said quickly and held his breath. Jerry sighed.

"_What's wrong_ _with your voice Charley? Did Peter drag you down to his level?_ " Jerry asked knowingly.

"Oi! Fuck you Dracula!" Peter growled. "My level, what the hell does that even mean?"

"Yes! I need you to come to Peter's and drive me home. Please." Charley pleaded, Peter made a mad noise. "I wouldn't ask if wasn't serious."

"_Fine. I'm in the city anyways. Twenty minutes._" Jerry said tiredly then hung up. Charley dropped his phone and fell back.

"Jerry the Vampire to the rescue! Joy!" Peter griped angrily. "Why did you say here? I don't want him in here after the first time. Fuck that!"

"I can't really see straight and I don't think I can walk properly. I don't..I feel so lopsided." He said sitting up and looked towards his skinny friend, then laid back down slowly.

"How do you function like this?" He mumbled.

"Years of practice." Peter groaned. "If you can't see straight, then pass out. Fang can carry you like a baby and drive you home."

He sat up as he looked at his friend and started laughing. Charley had already passed out and was snoring away, his chest rose and fell slowly with his deep breaths. He grinned as he got up and made his way to the living room. Time passed slowly as he waited for the vampire to show up. After what seemed like forever, the elevator door opened and loud, heavy footsteps filled the display room. Peter closed his eyes briefly before he stood up and met the monster near the fire pit.

"Hey." Jerry said with dilated eyes. Smirking darkly at Peter as he stared back with wide eyes.

"Uh..evening..." Peter said weakly.

**TBC!**


	5. Chapter 5

See, told you! Fast updates. I'm really stuck I'm Remember Me. Its pretty gay. But I'll get through it soon! I'm having so much fun with this.

The Truce 5

XX

Jerry grinned at Peter before he gazed around slowly. He sniffed the air briefly and glanced to the side. He could smell the teenaged boy and the heaviness of alcohol everywhere. The vampire turned his dilated eyes towards the magician accusingly before he smiled again. Peter stood silently with a brow raised.

"This place hasn't changed." The vampire commented as he started walking further into the living area, his eyes narrowed at all the crosses. He turned back to Peter slowly. "Still have all your trinkets and all of that I see. Doesn't exactly make me feel welcomed, Peter."

"Yeah, well don't get too comfy Fang. I'm not planning on making it a habit of having vampires in my house." Peter replied, holding down the nervousness as he followed Jerry as they moved towards the window and looked down.

"Besides, its scary enough just hanging out with you as it is. It takes time to accept that your being...nearly human. Being nice. Its weird. Scary." Peter said as he shivered. "Why do you have to be scary!"

As he walked to his mini bar, Jerry's eyes followed him quietly before he chuckled. Peter wasn't as paranoid as he normally is when he was drunk. Grinning slightly as he crossed his arms. Peter was going to take a lot of convincing. Which meant a lot of work. He would manage eventually. He always did. He watched the man pour himself another drink as he breathed the air in.

"It's weird because I'm being nice, or it's weird because you hang out with the creature who shattered your very reality and your doing normal things everyday without a second thought? Even have a simple conversation too." Jerry questioned slowly, making the magician look over his shoulder for a moment as he grinned. "Look at you all grown up."

"Fuck you." He said turning around and frowning at the vampire as he sipped his drink. Jerry returned the frown as he crossed his arms casually. Peter closed his eyes for a second as all the alcohol he consumed was catching up quickly. "Tell me something though Dracula! I've been itching to ask you something for.. a few days now." He said with a small burp.

"What's that? And don't call me that." He asked, not showing much of anything as he stared at Peter. He licked his lip slowly as he approached the skinny man, dropping his arms. The vampire eyed him up slowly as Peter took a breath before speaking again. A nervous weight filled his gut as he opened his mouth. But his fuzzy brain ignored the instinct.

"What's with the heavy interest with Brewster?" Peter asked. Jerry stopped and tilted his head slightly, unsure if it was a question or if it was an accusation. He didn't like it either way.

"There is no 'heavy interest'." Jerry replied as he looked away.

"Pfft. Bullshit." Peter called him out. Jerry turned his eyes back to him and glared. The magician closed his eyes briefly at Jerry's reaction.

"Bullshit?"

"Yeah, bullshit. I've been watching you devour him with your fucking eyes for the last two months Jerry. I may look and act like a bloody fool but I'm not. I see things." Peter said crossing his arms and stared hard at the vampire. Then grinned despite the conversation.

"And I really don't like it how you just give him your truck and not tell him what's up. That's just rude and suspicious."

"Is that right? Your starting to sound dangerously close like Jane. She said the same thing this morning." He smiled lightly at Peter's confused silence.

"That's right. Mommy already knows. I don't need it during the day, if you haven't forgotten. So why not let the boy use it when I can't? I can't be nice without you two thinking that I have dark ulterior motives? Really, Mr. Vincent. Can you think of me other then a cruel, sadistic blood thirsty vampire?" He raised his brow slowly.

"Probably not." Peter snickered. Clearing his throat at the dark scowl that was shot his way. His tone changed to a defensive one.

"Well what the fuck do you expect! Fuck sakes. You show up all la-de-da.. kill a bunch of people.. you ruined my mental health for the rest of my fucking life, and you tried kill us. Several times! Of course we'll think your fucking up to something! You still have blood on your chin by the way."

Peter pointed as he pressed his lips together, his words started running together again. Jerry wiped at his chin quickly and let out a breathy laugh as he looked back at Peter. Licking his hand and suddenly stood in front of him.

"Jes-" Peter jumped and let out a noise and nearly dropped his glass.

"Thanks for pointing that out, guy. Just one thing, Peter. How do you know I'm not 'heavily interested' in you and just using him to get to you? I could be doing the same to you but your too busy keeping Charley safe to notice. I could just be using you both for my amusement? Or I am being genuine when I try to be less cruel. More or less." He asked in a low voice while leaning forward and planting his arms on either side of Peter. The magician held his breath and leaned back. Hating being this close to Jerry.

"So many things, what do you think I am doing?"

He watched the slender throat as Peter swallowed, breathing in his scent as Jerry raised his eyes to his again. Peter was scared. But not enough to his liking.

"Uh...I..don't know?" Peter replied nervously as Jerry tilted his head and scanned his face. He leaned a little closer and brushed his nose against Peter's cheek. The vampire smiled suddenly and moved away from him, laughing darkly as Peter trembled. Reeking the right amount of fear.

"I'll never grow tired of you. Need to keep you on your toes." He said with a sigh, patting the side of the drunk magicians face. "You're too easy to scare. At least Charley takes the effort to hide it."

"Ah, fuck your scary!" Peter gasped as he breathed and drank the rest of his glass. His heart pounded madly as Jerry walked away. "Fuck off!"

"Don't make me throw a rock at your head instead of a pebble. I might enjoy that actually." He said over his shoulder as he walked towards Charley's scent.

"I'm warning you now. If you hurt him, I'll kill you." Peter called after the vampire. Jerry paused for a second and glanced over his shoulder before he moved on again.

When he entered Peter's bedroom, he saw the teen snoring on the bed. He raised a brow as he walked over, looking around the room quickly before he turned back to the teen. He stood there for a while, unsure how to wake him since he never needed to do this before. He poked him a few times and waited. Nothing happened. He took a breath as he leaned over and slapped him on the face. The teen groaned as he opened his eyes and a hand held his face.

"Owww! You don't need to...don't man!" He slurred. "Why you here?"

"You called me. I'm here so get up." The vampire smirked at the intoxicated teenager. "How much did you drink Charley?"

"Nothing. Maybe one or...nine. I called you. What's up? Take me home man." He said as he slowly sat up. Jerry raised his brows as he watched the teenager amused. Peter staggered into the room. "Please and thank you."

"Probably have to carry him Fang. If he slept for a little bit, then he'll be fucked now. Be warned. He will.. definitely throw up soon! Fucking lightweight." Peter giggled as he plopped down onto his bed and Charley grinned.

"Shut up Peter." Charley said as he steadied himself.

Jerry growled lightly at that bit of information. He sighed as he pulled the boy off the bed and huffed. Charley moaned at the motion and dropped hid head on Jerry's shoulder. He arched a brow at the teen as he pressed his face into his dress shirt.

"Awe, how cute you look right now Fang." Peter grinned and dropped his head onto a pillow. Jerry growled darkly at him and caused Peter's face to fall blank. Charley laughed.

"Stop you two. Behave!" He said with a swing of his arm. Clinging to the vampire as he breathed out. "This is really fun. I'm..I don't know what I am. I think I am-"

"Saying good bye, Charley." Jerry said glaring at Peter still then turned away, causing the teen to stagger and almost trip when Jerry reached his hand out and held him up.

"Whoa! See you later Peter! Call me tomorrow okay." Charley said as he was pulled along by Jerry. "Stop pulling'!"

"Sure thing Charley. Sorry for getting you hammered." He replied happily as he watched Jerry walk away. "I'm serious Jerry."

He lay there watching the two as they disappeared. Maybe the vampire was true to his agreement. But then again it might be his plan. Peter bit his lip as he took a deep breath. Hoping that nothing bad would happen to Charley.

"Hurry up." Jerry mumbled, reaching the end of his tolerance to all the crosses.

"I've never, in my life, ever drank this much. Everything is spinning and I feel kind of numb." Charley slurred out loud. "Is this normal?"

"I haven't been drunk in centuries Charley. Why the hell are you asking me?" Jerry asked as he held the teen up and walked towards the elevator.

"Cause your driving me home. Conversation, ya know?" Charley replied. Jerry grinned and shook his head.

"Yea, ok. Why were you drinking anyways. With Peter none the less." He paused as the elevator doors open and they stepped in. Charley shrugged and leaned on the window.

"I'm not really sure. Probably cause I was thinking of Ed. I miss him. I'm going to die when I get home I think. That sucks. This sucks. I'm so busted." He said stressing his words. Jerry just stood there and kept quiet, staring at the floor of the elevator. The boy's scent said he was scared and miserable. Charley kept talking as they left and stood outside.

"Oh man. Its nice out here. Really warm. Unlike you. You're so cold. And mean." Charley said sternly. "Why do you have to be mean?"

"Where's the truck?" Jerry asked. Ignoring the drunken words.

"Uh..over that way. Somewhere. Not far though so don't worry. I owe you two times now." He said while reaching into his pocket and pulled out the key. Jerry snatched the key and chuckled. "I will pay you back. I promise."

"You got that right kiddo."

"I have a question."

"Hmm?" Jerry was beginning to be annoyed.

"Has anyone ever told you, uh, that Jerry is a horrible name for a vampire?" He asked as they walked down the sidewalk. The vampire clenched his jaw and glanced at him.

"Has anyone told you Charley is a stupid name for a human?" He shot back.

"Oh, nice one. Did you think of that a hundred years ago?" He laughed as Jerry pushed him against the truck. "Ow! Stop that, that hurts you know."

"Your heading into trouble Charley. I don't care if your drunk or not. Shut your lips or I'll shut them for you." He warned lightly as he shoved him into the truck then shut the door. A second later and he was sitting in the driver's seat.

"I'm so scared. Your so scary!" The teen replied, pretending to panic and let his head fall back with a strong laugh. "I'm kidding, don't spaz out. Its ok to laugh you know. It won't kill you."

"I would be scared Charley." Jerry chuckled as he drove off into the traffic. "You're getting on my nerves Boy."

"Well you're no fun. Worse then my mom." He mumbled. Jerry let out an annoyed huff. Charley took the hint and stopped talking.

After a few quiet minutes, the vampire realized that Charley had passed out again. He turned his eyes back to the road and kept silent. The biggest threat to him was now completely vulnerable. He glanced over and shook his head, a fresh meal. He sighed loudly and kept his eyes ahead of him.

The boy was beginning to be hard to pass up. Charley's call interrupted his meal and it had gone to waste. So he was very hungry. Eventually he could only think about how he tasted. Imagining it so much he didn't even realize that he was showing his true side openly.

Turning off into a side road and parked. He turned his black eyes towards the sleeping Charley, staring longingly at his throat as the vein pounded beneath his skin. The way the teens head was turned it made the vein easy to reach and made it so undeniably tempting. His hands gripped the wheel as he tore his eyes away, before he looked back his passenger.

Raising a hand up slowly towards him, his hungry crying out not to be ignored.

XX

TBC!


	6. Chapter 6

I am the king of cliffhangers! Or am I the queen? I'm not sure now. Geez. But anyways, how do you guys like this story so far? Would love to hear back from you! Yes, yes I would and maybe I'll send you guys cookies. I dunno. But anyways here you go!

I own nothing but the plot.

The Truce 6

XX

Jerry reached over slowly and grabbed Charley's shoulder. Pulling him closer as the teen's heart pounded loudly in the vampire's ears, making it even more harder to ignore the situation. Charley's slow heavy breaths didn't falter as he was pulled into a sitting position, then slumped over and his arm dropped to the floor with a light thud. Jerry scanned around the street before looking back. For some reason he was getting excited and nervous. Grinning at how easy this was going to be, way too easy. Raising his eyes as a car passed by slowly, making brief eye contact with its passengers.

He pulled the sleeping teen over more when the car passed, Jerry breathed in his scent hungrily. Charley's limp figure let out a small groan as Jerry cradled his the teen's head carefully as he was nearly in his lap. Casting another quick glance around as his fangs shot out of his gums, fighting back the urge to take the boy immediately. He was going to enjoy this. He should at least get a taste for keeping word, for the most part. Four months of cutting back to nearly nothing for a stupid kid and his promise. The brat owed him that much.

He was so hungry. Feeling like some human who had a glass of water in front of them after being dehydrated for days. Wanting that moment so bad when he would quench his thirst. Jerry leaned down as his black orbs stared obsessively at the pulsing vein. Grinning as he opened his mouth to bite down.

At the same time he was to break the skin and drink the boy's blood, there was a loud tap on the window. He growled loudly, causing Charley to twitch and slowly wake up. The vampire was furious as he turned his eyes towards the noise. He grunted faintly seeing five young, bulky males dressed in black clothing. He glared darkly as Charley started to realize he was almost in the vampire's lap.

"Hm, figures as much." He pushed Charley back into the seat and made him groan as the teen looked at him with a frown. "Sit tight Charley."

"Yeah, sit. Did I fall.. on you?" He questioned and rested his head on the cool window as Jerry climbed out of the truck.

"Sure. Stay in here." Charley winced at the unusually loud door slam.

"What do you want?" He asked the group coolly, eyeing them challengingly. "I was busy, so it better be good."

"Hand over your fucking money and your truck. Or we beat you down like a little bitch." One said who stood closest to the vampire. Jerry just blinked at him before he sighed and leaned on the truck.

Typical urban trouble maker, and he didn't sound threatening at all. The vampire was slowly loosing interest and it just started. Why did he have to hesitate? Charley was right there and he took his time. It was his own fault.

"Yeah. That's not going to happen. I'm not in a good mood since you interrupted my snack break." Jerry replied, sounding bored. A mild burn running through his torso as he felt an intense wave of hunger. "Run along before I eat you."

"Whatever man, hand it over." Said another as they all pulled a weapon out. Jerry looked up at the knives and two guns pointed at him before he smiled. These guys were fools. Complete and utter fools. But what the hell. Why not get the fun started. He needed to release a lot of his need for chaos and blood.

"If you really want it, you can try and take it." He said as he stepped forward, his dark eyes turned to empty pits of black. The area filled with the scent of fear, he growled out a laugh as he raised his arms. "Who's first."

"Fucking shoot the freak in the face!" Someone yelled and a hot burn filled the vampire's face as two loud pops echoed. Jerry let out a high pitched scream as he fell to the ground.

The loud noise just outside the truck scared Charley. Making him become completely awake and become alert. He saw a splatter of blood hit the window and he cried out fearfully. He clutched the handle of the door. Ignoring Jerry command to stay in the truck. Not sure if it was because his vampire comrade was just shot or because the vampire was going to go into psycho murder mode.

He climbed out of the truck, nearly falling to ground and quickly made his way around the front of the pick up. He made a disgusted face seeing a bloody mess where the vampire's face was. Covering his mouth as he gagged.

"Oh man, you...you guys have to go! Seriously! Now!" He said as the world tilted and he pushed at one of them only to be shoved to the ground, he breathed as he saw the vampire's hand twitch. "Please, go now! He's going to..."

His words stopped as Jerry slowly started getting up. The soft sounds of cracking filled the air as Jerry's face became terrifying. Charley froze as Jerry stood upright and let out a loud roar and lurched forward. The men dressed in black scrambled back, screaming as the vampire grabbed hold of one. Charley stood there frozen by what he was seeing.

Jerry tore into the poor guy who became an instant bloody mess. Charley had never seen him so vicious and feral. Tears fell from his eyes as he watched the vampire tear the man to pieces. Watching as limbs and innards were thrown about, there was so much blood that he felt he was going to throw up. This was too much. Jerry had to be stopped immediately. Charley got off the ground and rushed forward.

"Stop! Jerry!" He yelled as he came up to him, stopping immediately a few feet from him. "Stop! Please!"

Turning away at the gruesome pieces of what used to be a human body scattered around the middle of the street. Charley was completely disgusted and mortified. Jerry paid no attention as he held something to his mouth, his face slowly changing back as he moaned and growled blissfully. Charley gagged as he covered his mouth, crying at what just happened in front of him. The teen leaned over suddenly and started throwing up.

The area smelled of blood and something else. It was too much for the teen to handle. Heaving everything out of his stomach in torrents. When he finished he spit and wiped his mouth, not daring to look behind him again knowing he would throw up again. Jerry was standing beside him when Charley started to turn around.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Charley asked weakly as he backed away. "You didn't have to be that extreme!"

"Oh? If you didn't notice before, he shot me in the face. Twice. At close range. So, yeah. I didn't go too extreme. I think I can feel the bullets behind my nose." Jerry replied wiggling his nose and looking at his glistening red hands before he licked them casually. "Extreme is doing that to every one of those little boys. Be happy it was just one."

"Where are we?" Charley asked suddenly.

"I don't know. You and your drunkenness made it hard to drive so I had to pull over." He lied, wiping his arms and face with his shirt. Glancing down at the large puddle of sick, he grinned. "Feel better?"

"Fuck no! I am scarred for life! I just watched you RIP SOMEONE APART! Of course I'm not feeling better! I'm going to need therapy for the rest of my life, you asshole!" He said as he pushed Jerry angrily, tears spilling from his eyes. Jerry frowned suddenly and stepped back. "Your a freaking monster! Why did you do that!"

"You forget again Boy. I'm a vampire. It's what I do. It's what I'll always do." He said sternly as he stared at Charley. The teen rippled with anger, and fear.

Jerry looked over his shoulder for a moment. It wasn't that bad of a mess. Sure there was blood and body parts all over the road, but it could have been more. The stench of blood and innards was thick on the warm air.

He sighed, feeling a tinge of guilt. Guilt for having the teen see it as it happened. He looked back at the shocked Charley as he stood there with his eyes closed. Sobbing as a child would. He looked pitiful. This didn't suite the kid at all. He only saw the braver, bolder Charley. What he saw here was a fragile, scared version. Plus his cries were getting annoying.

"I...sorry..." He said honestly, Charley looked at him confused. "I'm sorry."

Jerry pressed his lips together as he stepped closer. Feeling stupid for what he was about to do. He sighed as he wrapped his arms around the teen, not sure if it would help or make it worse. Jerry felt the teen freeze, then slowly relax. He tightened his grip slightly when the boy leaned against him, shaking as he pressed into the vampire's chest. Jerry's face fell blank in surprise as Charley hugged him back.

Jerry looked around quickly then back down at the younger man as he smiled lightly. This was strange and uncomfortable to him, even though he's hugged people before. Not in over a century. But it seemed that it needed to be done at the moment. He remembered how hugs made the evil go away. He looked up suddenly as he sniffed the air.

"Get in the truck Charley." He said as he pried the teen off.

"Why?" The teen asked, feeling afraid.

"Just do it." He said as his eyes changed and he smelled the air again.

The men were back, but there were more this time. He growled as the truck door slammed. The door opened on the drivers side and Charley poked his face out.

"Let's go! Please!" He pleaded. Jerry looked around slowly as he got into the truck and started it before he closed the door. He slammed the gas pedal and disappeared down the street.

Keeping quiet and confused by what just happened, Charley closed his eyes as a massive headache hit him. He was furious with the vampire and stunned at the close moment, and scarred at what he saw. He leaned his head against the window and he couldn't get the horrific images out of his head. He thought he saw everything Jerry could do. But he was dead wrong, the things the vampire was capable of was too scary of a subject to think about. All Charley really wanted was this day to be over, and he could lay in his bed.

Jerry took the long route through the city to reach the highway that led to the neighborhood. Since there was blood all over Jerry's window it was worth the extra hour.

No words were exchanged as the long ride continued down the highway. Jerry's hunger was sedated, but his need to have Charley's was going to be a serious problem in the long run. The sooner they were separated the better.

After another twenty minutes of silence, they reached the house. Charley glanced over at Jerry for a second before he got out. Jerry watched him for a moment as he walked across the lawn and opened the door. The vampire looked away when Charley disappeared inside, then drove off to his own home.

"Charley Brewster get in here!" His mother screamed at him. He didn't move from the door as he leaned against it. Tears rolled down his face.

His mother came towards the landing angrily before she stopped. Seeing how pale and scared he seemed made her forget everything.

"Oh my god. What happened? Charley?" She asked. Charley slowly looked at her then shook his head.

"Nothing. Nothing happened. I'm just going to go to bed. Sorry for everything today." He said as he went up the stairs.

"Charley? Charley!" She called after him, but he didn't acknowledge her.

He closed the door to his room. Peeling off his clothes and putting cleaner ones on as he tried to think of anything but tonight. He dropped onto his bed after shutting the light off as he hid beneath his blankets. Wishing that he just stayed home today.

XX

Tbc!


	7. Chapter 7

Make you guys wonder eh? Make you guys think eh? Wow, how can u tell I'm canadian? Eh! Anyways, enough of my dumb ramblings! Glad you guys enjoy this story.

I own that cup of timmy horton's! Not the trademarked characters. Hmm.

The Truce 7

XX

Three days had passed since that night.

Charley was tortured by those images, the news didn't help either. The sickening scene was everywhere. Everyone knew about it. The body was reported on the news and radio, even the internet. Witnesses, those guys who tried to steal the truck he assumed, they said a monster did it. A monster that looked like a man tore the victim to pieces and that a teenager was with it. Soon as that was said, it was all over for him.

He was busted immediately and was not allowed anywhere until it blew over. His mother was beyond furious with him and the vampire. He never saw his mother so angry before. Jerry's invitation to the house was removed. Charley was under house arrest by his mothers orders.

It made him wonder now more than ever if the truce was a good idea, but he also wondered if he was asking too much from Jerry. To stop killing people. That's all Jerry knew, it was what he was and always will be to use his words. To change that was going to take more then a few months.

Maybe it would take years. But it didn't change the fact that he had a renewed fear of Jerry. Fearing what he was truly capable of.

Amy called him a few times over the three days but he never answered. Not even answering any calls from Peter either. Knowing they were going to ask questions. He wasn't sure what he would have said anyways. How he would have defended himself.

Jerry never called once. Which he was almost glad for.

It was out of line what happened. Even if those men made the first move, and Jerry acted accordingly to his nature. Charley wanted to defend him, but what Jerry did shouldn't have happened in the first place. He was stuck between believing it was his fault, and thinking Jerry was up to something in the beginning that led to the incident.

He sat on his bed as he listened to music, trying to keep his mind clear when Peter came into his room. He was there today by his mom's wishes. Charley never left his room unless he had too, and he barely spoke a word. So his mom thought that the illutionist's visit would help. Peter tried his best to break through to him, but nothing major happened.

The magician even sat with him on his bed, closely for nearly an hour. Peter talked, just to keep it from being too quiet. Charley commented occasionally. Not bothered by being so close to him. Glad that he didn't ask about what happened.

"So I finally changed 'Fright Night' a little bit. Got rid of all them useless buggers. Started hiring a whole new team!" Peter said, looking down beside him. Grinning at the teen. "I've considered asking Fang if he wants a job."

"I'm sure he would love to hear that." Charley replied with a small laugh seeing Peter was serious.

"Oh I know. I might actually fucking ask the bloody snacker." He giggled then sighed. "Have you heard from him?"

"No. He vanished off the grid." The teen said after a minute. "Just you and Amy."

"You need to call Amy, you little shit. She calls me three times a day looking for you, and asks if I've talked to you. She's getting on my nerves. Three times! And its only been three days! Fucking women drive me nuts!" Peter complained with a scowl. "We aren't even fucking and she is worse than any girl I've had ever known."

"Don't talk like that. I'll do that later." Charley mumbled. The teen rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, feeling relaxed for the first time in a while. Even with Peter's rude comment. It was beginning to feel normal again.

"You better or I'll do something horrible to you. Like, I dunno, maybe kiss you. You'd like that." The magician said then make kissing noises while he leaned over. Charley elbowed Peter as the skinny man held his face and started smothering him with kisses.

"No! Peter stop! Ew! No!" He cried out with disgusted laughter before managing to shove him off the bed by elbowing him in the leg. "Don't do that man, really!"

"You fucking liked it. Your smile says it all." Peter clutched his leg while laughing in pain. Charley laid back down and closed his eyes.

"Your nuts." He said with a yawn.

When he thought Charley fell asleep, Peter patted him softly and got up. His door opened and Jane came in, asking how it was going. He heard Peter speak to his mom about what he thought what was wrong. Hearing those words, he gained a new respect for the man.

"He's still in shock Jane. Don't press him. When he's ready, he'll talk. Just give Charley his space. After what happened, I don't blame him for shutting the world out. It's not his fault for being like this." Peter spoke honestly, sounding almost scared for Charley. "But he isn't going to go insane."

"Yeah that good news. I'm just really worried. Thank you for coming Peter. Really. It means a lot." Jane said softly. "And I'm sure Charley is grateful too."

"Yeah, of course. And I sure hope so. Anything else you need, don't hesitate to call me. I'll come again tomorrow. Good night." Their footsteps faded from the doorway and Charley opened his eyes.

Looking towards the window and stared at the darkening sky for a minute. He thought for a minute when he remembered waking up laying on Jerry. He felt an icy chill roll down his neck. Realizing that Jerry might have tried to bite him. He sat up quickly and moved to the window, looking down as he watched Peter drive off.

Resting his forehead against the glass as he sighed. Closing his eyes feeling the longing come back, not liking being by himself now that Peter left. He heard a faint thud, looking over his shoulder. Turning his eyes back to the window as he started feeling uneasy suddenly. Jumping back and yelped before glaring darkly at the pale face on the other side of the window laughing at him.

"What do you want?" Charley growled as he moved back to the window, opening it slightly.

"To talk. Invite me in Charley." Jerry replied calmly.

"Why should I? Rip anybody else apart lately?"

"Do you want your new neighbors to see me hanging from your roof? I don't think so." He replied and dropped one arm and hung there with his feet against the house. "Come on Charley. Let me in, its important."

Charley growled as he opened the window and glared hatefully. Clenching his fists as the vampire grinned.

"Come in."

Jerry came in through the window and turned towards Charley. The teen swung out with all his anger and punched him in the mouth as hard as he could. Jerry's head went back and he grunted as his head bounced off the window. The teen clutched his hand and growled in pain.

"I guess I deserved that. But that was your only free hit." Jerry said as he wiped blood from his mouth with a chuckle. "Nice shot by the way Charley. Better now?"

"I know. And a lot better." He said shaking his hand and scowled. "Now what's so important you showed up? Going to finally tell me the catch from monday?"

"Well, for one, I just wanted to know if your ok. In the head and all of that. And two, I figured I could help you out. And I might if you are good."

Charley stood a comfortable distance from Jerry. Keeping his fear hidden from him carefully. Jerry looked at Charley carefully as he leaned on the desk, raising his brows. The teen looked away and shrugged, unnerved by the vampire's concerned gaze.

"I- I'm fine. I got over it." He said as he sat on his bed with a soft sigh. Jerry chuckled.

"Your a horrible liar. But it is my fault. Which is why I'm here." He said as he stood straight and walked to the door to close it. "You smell miserable, Charley. It's really not pleasant to me. You smell like Peter."

"What?" Charley asked, confused by what he said. "Why are you smelling me?"

"Habit. But to why I am here." He said as he walked towards the bed. "I'm leaving. Away from Vegas. And I'm giving you the opportunity to choose to forget me."

Charley stared at Jerry, stunned by the words. Unsure if his own silence was because he was glad Jerry was planning to leave, or disappointed because he was. Even unsure why he would be disappointed to begin with. He swallowed slowly, beginning to think is was beginning to be a good bye.

"Why are you leaving?" Charley asked curiously.

"I've over stayed my time here. Had to get rid of the truck. I need to move on. Been planning on it for the past month." He said casually. "Wasn't sure until now. Which is why I am here. To give you the chance to forget me, and continue on. And blah blah blah."

Charley stared at him blankly. A frown came to his face as he stood up.

"A month? You were planning to leave for a month? When were you going to tell me?"

"I didn't know that I had to run my life by you first, Master." Jerry said with a bow. "I didn't have to come here and tell you Charley."

"Then why did you?" Charley snapped, then looked away when Jerry frowned.

It was a silence that neither wanted to break. Jerry was about to say something when Charley stood up and walked over to him quietly.

"Then why did you? To make me forget, or make you forget. You call me a horrible liar." Charley said with a shake of his head. He laughed skeptically.

"How can you possibly make me forget any of this? Or you for that matter? You're burned into my memory. Your not that easy to forget. If it was, I would have done it already."

"It is that easy." Jerry said giving him a quiet look. "But I should explain it first. A friend of mine a long time ago taught me it. I never needed to do it before, so I don't how well it will works. Simple but yet personal."

"What? Your serious. How?" He asked, curious to know this new vampire ability worked. "Do you just hypnotize the person?"

Jerry laughed and dropped his head.

"Oh god no. That's only in the movies. Its more of a memory wipe or," Jerry paused to think of a word. "More of something I like. Knowledgeable."

"I'd rather not know."

"Your probably right." He grinned menacingly.

"So why are you really leaving?" Charley asked again.

"Because I'm starting to like you and Peter more then I intended." Jerry said with a scowl. "I don't like it. It..it is too human."

Charley blinked then his face went blank. Wondering if he heard the vampire correctly. He let out a breath when the scowl slowly faded from the dead white face.

"What? Seriously? That's your reason for leaving! Your so stupid." Charley said with a shake of his head. Jerry gave him a glare as he sat straight.

"Don't call me that." He warned.

"Well you are. Your leaving because your making friends with your enemies." Charley stated. Swallowing his fear and stayed quiet. Jerry frowned then looked away quickly.

Charley laughed lightly. Surprised that Jerry was starting to like him, and wanted to leave because of that. He considered Jerry someone to be feared, but respected. Jerry, despite his horrible personality, was someone he didn't mind having around. Realizing that all the times Jerry offered to kill someone, or whatever, was because he was beginning to care. The teenager was confused at how to feel now. So many different things through his head about everything. He rubbed his face and looked at Jerry.

"So how does the mind wipe work? I'm not saying I'm going to do it, but I want to know." The teen said slowly.

"You have to have my blood, and I have to have yours. I can go into your head and plant or remove memories. But I can see anything that is there. I'll learn all your secrets. Everything that makes you who you are, I'll know about it. And I am pretty sure that you would see parts of me." Jerry said carefully.

"Like I said. It is a personal and knowledgeable."

"Yeah. That is pretty personal." Charley agreed. Thinking of it more deeply. "You sure it isn't just something to drink my blood or turn me into your vampire minion?"

"No, Charley. You have to die to become a vampire. And I can drink you anytime I want. It is just a bonus for me." He replied. Keeping his eyes off the teen as he talked.

"Okay. So you keep saying. Does it hurt?"

"It might."

"Oh." Charley said as he sat on the bed and considered it again. He nodded slowly and stared at the floor. He didn't want to remember this, but he didn't really want the vampire to know everything. Did he? He felt tears coming to his eyes as he slowly looked at Jerry. Who seemed to be brooding over the same thing.

"Okay. Do it." He finally said, wiping his eyes. "Make me forget what you did. Not you. Just the other day. I don't want to remember that at all."

"You sure you want me to do that?" Jerry questioned him, taking a breath when the teen nodded. "Alright. I'm warning you now that your not going to like it."

"Just do it. Before I back out." Charley said as his fear leaked through. He swallowed as Jerry knelt in front of him. His heart started pounding hard as a cold hand clasped the back of his neck.

"Ready?"

XX

TBC!


	8. Chapter 8

TIMMY HORTONS! Jk. Anyways, how do you think it will end up now? Think on that for a minute before you continue on.

The Truce 8

XX

Charley couldn't help but feel scared and nervous as Jerry moved closer. Their eyes met and the vampire gave him a minute to be absolutely sure. Was he really willing to let him in and know everything just to rid his memory of one event? He would however, know exactly who Jerry was. Give away his secrets to gain the vampires. Would it be worth it? After taking a shaky breath he closed his eyes and nodded again.

"My blood will make you loose feeling of your body. But don't stop unless I say so or I do. Also this might ruin everything Charley. You positive you want me to know all of your secrets?"

Jerry asked as his teeth grew and his eyes turned black. Charley opened his eyes slowly and looked at Jerry. He seemed just as unsure as the teen was.

"I'm going to know all of yours." The teenager said carefully. Jerry grinned slowly.

"Are you cool with that?"

"Your not going to like what you find Brewster."

"Neither will you." Charley said as he glared at the floor.

Jerry blinked at that statement then pulled him closer slowly. Charley became so nervous suddenly as the vampire turned his head slightly and raised his hand and pierced the white skin with his nails, Charley noticed the bright blue vein on the creatures throat fade slowly as his face was pushed closer to the oozing wound.

A weight filled his stomach as Jerry stood them up and had his arm around him. Grabbing the vampire's dark tee shirt as his heart started racing as Jerry dipped his head. Feeling his breath on the side of his face and something that sounded like the words 'drink it'.

Charley eyed the running blood with a disgusted quiver. Shutting his eyes as he opened his mouth and hesitated before latching on. As soon as the blood touched his tongue, a crazy explosion happened that spread over his skin and muscles as the vampire's blood rolled down his throat than seemed to go everywhere else.

Charley felt a sharp, painful sting fill his throat. He cried out against the white skin then coughed on the blood but latched on again. How wrong it felt but he couldn't stop himself from drinking more and more. A fog filled his senses as everything seemed to disappear around him.

Jerry closed his eyes and held fast as he dove into Charley's head. Seeing his whole life until now and so quickly was overwhelming, to say the least. Seeing every moment he was happy, angry and everything in between. Everything from his childhood, to the strange costumes with Adam and Edward. He would ask about that later. What in the hell was 'Squid Man'? Jerry wanted to laugh but that could end up bad for the teen.

Pushing further, a deep and loathing anger filled him as the memories of Charley's father came and went, but it wasn't his emotion. It was Charley's anger, an anger so powerful the vampire was able to feel. Jerry never once thought this boy was capable of feeling something so dark and evil. He was shocked to know this.

This kid was messed up. Nothing but pain he had grown up with. No wonder the boy clung to his and Peter's relationships. From these memories he loathed the man. He understood Charley's seek for guidance from two of the worst examples of male role models in the world. He opened his eyes slowly as he found the memories he was looking for and drew them out careful to leave everything else intact.

Charley, on the other hand, was terrified by what he saw. He knew how Jerry became what he was. And he didn't like it. He wanted to scream and run. It was graphic what happened. He and someone else was attacked violently. Jerry's life was bloody, and only got bloodier as the centuries past. Tears falling from his eyes as he learned everything about Jerry. Four hundred some years of death and secrecy being played out in seconds was horrible.

The only constant thing he saw was death and torment. The only things the vampire knew. Jerry was darker and more alone than he knew. Even with having a nest full of vampires. Seeing all the lives he ruined and even seeing what he did to the Vincent's. Jerry was a real monster. The same female face kept coming back when Charley realized it was the vampire's sister. Wishing he didn't see know any of this as a powerful wanting came as he saw his own face.

Then it all stopped as Jerry pulled his head away.

Charley fell back limply on to his bed as Jerry's blood rolled along his cheek. The two breathing heavily, overworked mentally. Charley cried silently as he lay on his bed, unable to move and mortified what Jerry lived through. His heart pounded as he opened his eyes and tried to sit up. Looking towards Jerry with glossy and tearing eyes and saw he was turned away breathing heavy.

"Its- its gone." Jerry said as he dropped his head. "You won't remember it anymore."

"Your not alone Jerry." Charley said sluggishly, trying to sit up still but his body felt like jelly. The vampire turned around with a glare and moved Charley so that he was laying on his bed properly then knelt down beside him.

"I'm a vampire Charley. I'm always alone." He said bluntly. "No matter what."

"No. You have Peter. You have me." He breathed out and opened his eyes again. "How long am I going to feel like this? A-are you crying?"

"Till the morning probably. So don't even try to get up, you'll just hurt yourself. You should go to sleep and I should go before mommy shows up." Jerry said slowly.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because you're so pathetic." Jerry said as he licked his lips. Craving more of Charley. He would taste even better than he did if he could have it without the memories.

"Your an asshole. And a liar." Charley mumbled as he blinked more tears away. The vampire stared quietly. "I said you wouldn't like it."

"Why are you crying?" Jerry asked grimly.

"Because your life sucks. Don't leave Vegas." Charley said carefully. A knock on the door interrupted them as it opened.

"Charl- You!" Jane glared. "What are you doing here! What did you do to my son!"

"Uh oh..." Charley said turning his head towards her slowly.

"See you around Charley." Jerry looked at her then stood up slowly.

Not bothered by her anger as he wiped blood from his mouth. He walked over to her slowly, keeping his eyes on the floor. He stopped in front of her and made eye contact. She stepped back and stared at his red, teary eyes.

"What he asked me to do. He'll be fine in the morning so there's no reason to get mad." He said calmly. Looking her over carefully as he saw again the vicious memory of the man beating her down in front of Charley when he was younger. Jerry blinked them away quickly.

"You can ask him about it if you want. I'm sure he'll explain."

"You're crying..." She stated shocked. "Why are you crying? Vampires don't cry."

"Ask your son." Jerry reached up and held her face carefully as he gave her a contemplating look. He smiled as she frowned and smacked his hands angrily. Jane stood there confused beyond all reason as she watched the vampire leave without a fuss. Confused by his statement and why he was crying. She turned towards Charley and walked over.

"Charley what did you do?" She demanded.

"I told him to make me forget what he did on Monday. But at a price." He replied with a sniffle, his words were hard to say still able to see the memories.

"To make me forget he had to go in my head. Everything that I have in my head he knows about. All my memories. And I know everything about him now too. But it worked. I don't remember leaving Peter's on monday. It's an empty space. I just remember falling asleep there and waking up here."

"What? Why would you let him do that?" She said as she took a breath and knelt beside him, staring at the blood leaking from his mouth.

"I don't know."

"Charley..." She started but Charley smiled weakly.

"He was going to leave Vegas because he is starting to like me and Peter. He never, never liked someone unless they were apart of his tribe." He laughed and cried more.

"He's scared that its happening. Said it was too human. As evil and scary as he is, I don't want him to leave."

Jane stared at him quietly then she closed her eyes.

"He saw everything? Every detail of your memories?" She asked carefully.

"Yeah. I guess so." He breathed slowly and sniffed again. "I feel so weird. Not a bad thing though. Like I'm floating, its nice almost. I can't really move. Don't get mad at him, I asked him too."

"Oh Charley." She said as she stood up and left the room, ignoring Charley's pleas.

She was going to give Jerry a piece of her mind and then beat him up. Furious to know that this happened. She went into the hallway and stopped when she saw Jerry was kneeling on the floor clutching his head. Shaking slightly.

"Jerry?" She stepped a little closer.

"I hate you humans. You feel to much." He said angrily, slowly getting off the floor. "This was a bad idea. I should have just left."

"Yea well I hate vampires. You don't feel enough." Jane countered. "I don't like you at all. And I never will."

"I don't care. I don't like you either." He growled over his shoulder.

"Charley cares about you. Enough to let you know everything and risk his life just to forget something." She said softly and crossed her arms. She took a breath as she approached him.

"I'm not going to pretend to know what you two did. And I don't want to know. But don't assume for even a second that you can come here, gain his trust and disappear like nothing happened. Are you really that selfish and conceded? For being what you are, vampire or not, you're still an adult Jerry Dandridge! One that he looks up too. You of all people should know what manipulation does to others. And don't even give me that 'vampires don't care' bullshit. I know that your starting too. Maybe you should try thinking of someone else for a change rather then just yourself. If you really did see everything in his head then you know that he cares. Start acting your age, whatever the fuck it is and stop acting like a child. So what if your making friends! Start acting like a man and face your fears. Because if you hurt him like his father did, I'll kill you myself." She ranted before she breathed, satisfied by her own words.

"Ah! Don't even open you dead lips mister. I'm really not in the mood." She retorted.

Jerry glared as she walked past him and went downstairs. Letting out a deep growl as he stood straight.

Leaving the house quickly and went into the night. Fuming over Jane's words and the truth in them. Angry because he was just scolded with a mother's fury like he was a bad little boy.

With his head swimming with Charley's memories he figured he might as well go and tell Peter what just happened. He walked down the street and pulled out his phone and dialed the skinny man's number slowly then raised it to his ear. Peter answered after the first ring.

"Holy shit. Your calling me? I didn't do it, I swear!" Peter sounded scared. "Just kidding Fang. What does your dead arse want?"

"I want you Vincent. Where are you." He looked at the sky.

"Uh, driving down the highway to home?"

"Stop your tin can and wait for me. We need to talk." Jerry said as he picked up his pace.

"Should I be worried? Because I am. But I'll pulled over." Peter said quickly. Jerry smiled to himself. Yeah, he was beginning to be attached to Charley and this whelp.

"No. You don't need to worry. But I would like you to be. It makes me happy to see you quivering." He spoke darkly.

"Okay, now I'm terrified. Thank you very fucking much for calling but I'm hanging up on you. You have five minutes then I'm driving off again." Peter said quickly.

"I'll see you in two."

XX

TbC!


	9. Chapter 9

Whoa! What happened there? What's going down! Is she really married to her uncle?

Oh wait! Sorry, wrong conversation! My bad. But really, is Jerry really becoming a softie for Peter and Charley? Or is he the Master Manipulator? Stay tuned during this next episode to find out more! -Cue fright night theme-

Yea, I'm not going to do that again. Moving on! Happy/Unhappy Valentines Day bitches. I'll be your valentine.

The Truce 9

XX

Peter was stunned by the call from Jerry. Nervous and alert. He sat on the hood of his car as he spun his keys around his finger as he smoked. Looking around while he exhaled a cloud into the night. Wondering what exactly the vampire wanted to talk about.

Glancing at his watch with difficulty to determine the time. Huffing lightly as he dropped his arm, failing to see it clearly. Even with the headlights on.

"Two minutes my ass!" He mumbled to himself and looked at the ground.

He stood up and looked down the dark highway towards Las Vegas. Sticking his tongue out and blew as he turned around and jumped out of his skin. Jerry stood behind him, white as the moon.

"Fuck me! Stop doing that! I swear I'm going to kill you if do that again." Peter scowled as he leaned on his car with a groan of relief. Jerry stood with his arms crossed and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry. I'll try to stop. But it's what I do." The vampire said slowly. Again, Peter was stunned. He stood up straight and narrowed his eyes slowly.

"You...just apologized. You never apologize. Especially if it's to scare me. Wha-" Peter said slowly and smirked. "Ok, who the fuck are you and where is my scary arch-nemesis vampire bloke?"

"Your such an idiot Peter." Jerry replied with an annoyed look.

"You need a sense of humor. Really Fang. Loosen the fuck up. Can't crack a funny without thinking your going to fucking eat me." Peter said as he finished his smoke and threw it on the road.

"Sorry." Said the vampire, a soft smile on his face.

"Your seriously apologizing! What's gotten into you?" He exhaled and looked at him, noticing the blood on his throat and lips in the dark. His eyes widened and his heart pounded as he stepped a little closer.

"You killed somebody?" He asked shocked.

Jerry blinked then he wiped his lips and looked at his hand briefly. Shaking his head as he made a fist.

"No. It is more difficult than that." Jerry replied as he crossed his arms. "Charley, "

"Charley? What did you do to him?" He asked, suddenly furious and worried.

Jerry stayed quiet for a long time. Thinking on it again before Peter shoved him hard. Getting forced from his thoughts the vampire looked at him and frowned.

"Don't push me Peter."

"Hello? What the fuck did you do? Did you hurt him?" He demanded fearfully.

"I offered to erase his memory of monday. And I told him I was leaving Vegas. I warned him of everything that would happen it. He wanted it, so I did it." Jerry said reluctantly then he sighed. Knowing Peter would understand what he just said.

The magicians face fell blank as he raised his eyebrows. At a loss for words he scratched his head. Shocked that the teen would even allow something so personal to happen. Least of all with Jerry.

"He- Charley actually.. did the whole...thing!" He gawked and motioned his fingers to his throat. "With- with the blood lock and everything?"

Jerry nodded slowly then turned his eyes to the road. Peter made a disappointed scoff then mumbled curses. Turning towards the vampire as he saw how uncharacteristically he seemed. The more he studied the creature he saw that he carried a sudden worry.

"He is ok right?" Peter asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah. He will be fine in the morning. As long as he sleeps he'll be fine." Jerry paused before he frowned and looked at Peter carefully. "Charley needs us. I've seen his whole life and as normal as he acts, he's not alright. The kid is lost otherwise. Which makes my life harder."

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Peter asked confused. Jerry could go, so why was he acting like this.

"If your fucking leaving, why are you bothered by this? You can easily forget us."

"If it was that simple. I would." Jerry said as he rolled his eyes.

"I started planning to leave a month ago when I realized that I'm bored when you and that brat are not around. I'm not happy about that. I've never wanted to keep the food around longer."

Peter stared and started laughing hard. Stopping after a minute and tried to keep a straight face. That it just made Jerry upset. The vampire gave him a deadly glare making the magician stare at the ground. Another long silence and Jerry was still brooding, and Peter didn't know what to think.

"Wait...you're serious?" Peter asked nervously, tensing up and breathed out when Jerry didn't answer.

"Well that's just fucking great! You're becoming a bloody softie. I knew it! I fucking knew it" He exclaimed and leaned over laughing at the situation.

"It isn't funny."

"Oh relax Draculina. Of course it is!" Peter laughed again as he stood up and pulled out his flask and opened it. He walked over and sat on the car beside Jerry with another giggle.

"Why is it funny?" Jerry glared at him, watching as the man drank a fair amount before he stopped and let out a burp.

"Because its your own fault! What the hell did you think was going to happen? This is what happens when you don't kill everyone you meet you retard." He said as he looked at him.

"Its called making friends. Your an old man, you do know what friends are, right?" He joked and Jerry scowled.

"I'm going to hit you in the face." The vampire said flatly as he looked at the lights in the far distance.

"No your not. Lighten up for fuck sakes." He said and jerry smiled. "But if it makes your Holy Darkness feel better, then I'm..starting to like you too. I already like Charley, but you? I don't fully trust you but your not so bad when you aren't being scary and murderous."

"Your ok when you're not such a baby." He quipped. Peter snickered.

"But Charley, you didn't hurt him? At all? Does Jane know you did it?" Peter asked seriously.

"No. I didn't hurt him. He will be how he normally is in the morning. He doesn't remember monday. Doesn't remember from when he passed out in your shit hole-"

"Fuck your shit! My house is bloody awesome!" Peter interrupted.

"Yeah, not for me." He shook his head and looked down the highway seeing lights in the distance. "But Charley won't remember that to when he woke up at home. Its not there. So the emotion is gone also."

"I see. And Jane?"

"Scolded me like I was an infant." He growled watching as the car passed by, then laughed to himself and shook his head.

"Now do you see why I try to stay on her good side?" Peter laughed. "But are you going to leave Vegas?"

Jerry looked around and thought about it. Shaking his head again as he stood straight.

"I don't know. I want to, but Charley asked me to stay. I don't want to attach myself with humans. Your emotions are maddening." Jerry said with distaste.

"I just might go. If I can't have my family here then I'll just relocate and have it."

"That's a lie and you fuckin' know it." Peter said and drank more. Jerry blinked at Peter, sounding like Charley.

"You just like numbers. Its not about being the powerful master, your breed.. is a loner breed. You need your numbers otherwise you become purely animals. Rawr! And all that." He said making claw hand and scowled.

"That and your afraid to be alone."

"I should kill you for knowing too much about us. That brain of yours is going to kill you one day." He said threateningly and turned towards him.

"You keep saying that and I doubt you will. Who is going to keep an eye on you if you kill me. Besides, I would probably just taste like Midori." He grinned and didn't move as jerry got closer. He sighed and shook his head standing up.

"Come on Dracula." Peter said as he tossed his keys in the air.

Jerry looked at him then to the car. Narrowing his eyes and tilted his head.

"Oh my god! Relax, I'm not going to do anything. We are going for a beer." Peter said then opened the door and looked at Jerry. Raising a brow slowly as the vampire shook his head laughing.

"I'm not going to fit in your toy."

"Ok fine. You can sit on the roof or find your own way." He said as he sat down. Looking at the vampire again quietly.

"Where?"

"The club in the hotel."

"Very subtle."

"Yeah whatever." Peter said and started the car. Closing the door before driving off.

He let out a breath as he thought about what just happened. If Charley really did the mind wipe, then he was going to be more attached to Jerry, and the same for the vampire. He was glad that the vampire wasn't planning on staying, but he couldn't stop him from leaving or staying either. Peter himself was conflicted on what to say or do. And the only way to deal with it was going to talk about everything without Brewster's knowledge.

This was incredibly stressful. Even more that Jerry was upset about it. This was beginning to be something more than a truce. And there was very little he could comprehend about the situation.

XX

TBC!


	10. Chapter 10

**I was listening to a large amount of club tunes. My ears won't stop throbbing. I want to go to the bar and shuffle now. Too bad I'm broke. Anyways. Lmfao, tiesto, skrillex, stuff like that is the play list for this chapter. Take your pick, cause they all be hoppin to tha beats! But really it's everything. Metal, rock, dubstep, club, radio **

**music... My playlist rules.**

**Anyways. My apologies for the delay. Been trying to write the next chapter to Remember Me. Not workin out very well. I'm trapped. Need suggestions. Anywho, here you go! And this maybe a short chapter. I dunno.**

**AN:: Fixed the format! I really don't know how it got all screwy. No more iPhone updates that's for sure.**

**The Truce 10**

Jerry walked into the club shortly after twelve thirty, three hours after the incident. Being surrounded by pounding music and hot bodies of hundreds The powerful and constant bass vibrated his chest. He couldn't help the dark laughter that came from all this temptation. All the hot beautiful bodies that were so ready to be taken. But that would have to wait. He was here to meet Peter. Not to gorge himself. Scanning around slowly as his eyes turned black. Unsure if he could wait any longer and just feast now. Maybe after the visit, the gorging can wait a little while.

Knowing that he could survive a while longer, he returned to his search for the damn drunk. Smelling the air, he smelt the familiar hints of Midori underneath the hundreds of other scents this place had to offer.

The loudness of the music and the hundreds of shouting people was going to give him a headache later. He followed the wisps of Midori while weaving through the crowd like a snake in the grass. The scent was getting stronger, but he didn't see the mousy haired idiot anywhere.

Narrowing his eyes seeing a figure with long black hair and a goatee just ten feet from where he stood. Smelling again, he realized that it was in fact, Peter.

Dressed in a long black leather coat, a dark tee-shirt and a pair of black jeans and was drinking with a small group of people surrounding him. Oblivious to the vampire as he drew closer and carried a strange expression on his face. Jerry then remembered that this was the Vampire Killer getup. He had never seen Vincent in his Fright Night costume until now.

As Jerry approached, Peter turned his head and spotted him. Waving him over and called out his name. His voice fading into the surrounding noise. The vampire scowled lightly as he stood beside the man. Scanning his get up with amusement and gave a questioning look. Peter grinned and patted his shoulder once Jerry was within his reach.

"Jerry the Vampire! Took you long enough to fuckin' get here!" He said, trying to talk over the loud music. He gave the pale figure a sluggish once over. "Didn't even change! What the fuck! If you haven't noticed. I did. Dressed up for the occasion. And I started without you. For a vampire your pretty slow."

Peter was drunk and had absolutely no fear. Jerry raised his brows slowly as Peter finished his drink and motioned for him to follow.

Peter was having a ball, Jerry couldn't help but laugh at him.

Two women walked behind the magician as he lead the way to the roped off VIP section, stopping then to say no to the women rudely. Peter laughed and turned away after making a comment only the vampire could have heard. Peter really was foul. The music wasn't as loud as they climbed a flight of stairs and stood in a elegantly decorated room with a large panel of glass separating the two areas of the club.

The room was occupied by quite a few people and Jerry didn't feel like discussing these matters with an audience. Peter had to have felt the same way as he looked around and huffed. Jerry walked to the panel of glass and looked down. Remembering the last time he was here.

Peter walked over and looked down to the sea of bouncing bodies and lights that made everything seem red. Lights flashed on the ceiling as Jerry stared hungrily at the scene below. Peter glanced over at him and motioned to his own eyes quickly.

"Your eyeballs are doing your scary vampire thingy. Stop that." He demanded. Jerry blinked and dark brown orbs appeared as he looked him over again.

"Nice jacket."

"Is that a complement or an insult?"

"I don't know. Both maybe. Odd as it is, this look suits you." Jerry replied.

"I'm not sure I really like your whole new...whatever this is." Peter slurred slightly. Looking at him seriously, then turned suspicious.

"I don't know what's scarier. You being a vampire or the fact your trying to be nice."

Peter stared as he swayed gently. His world was tilting but he would keep it steady. Jerry returned his gaze to Peters and narrowed his eyes slowly. The man didn't flinch as they stared each other down for a few minutes. Peter knew that the vampire had different motives.

Involving himself and Charley, plans that he wouldn't agree with. Jerry knew Peter was smart. Probably too smart. He turned to face him and smirked.

"You think I'm an idiot. Don't you. Well guess what. I'm not. You, Vampy Boy, are up to some bloody bad shit. I don't like it. Charley doesn't deserve that. I know your doing something, and whatever it is, don't even fucking try it." Peter said finally. Jerry frowned, rattled by his conclusion.

Peter was way more clever then what he believed. Absolutely nothing could get past him. Jerry looked down to the crowd slowly as he stayed quiet.

Biting his tongue, he was really beginning to like him. He said before he knew, but then he brushed it off as Peter's slurred mind. This wasn't. This was a real statement voiced only because he had the nerve to say it openly. The vampire stayed quiet for quiet some time before he responded.

"Why do you always kill the mood. I was starting to enjoy you. Without murderous intent. I told you that brain of yours was going to kill you one day." The vampire said, his voice darkening with disappointment.

"What else are you going to share?"

Peter swallowed then looked down as well. He felt like he caught the vampire in a lie, but it didn't seem like it was enough. An icy chill rolled down his back as he stood there. Feeling the floor vibrate along with the pounding music, he took a breath before looking back.

"I really want to trust you but I can't. Whatever your planning in that old head of yours, you better stop." Peter said, shaking off the growing fear. The alcohol started to wear off as the fear and

awareness started flowing.

"Why won't you trust me?" Jerry asked.

"Because your a vampire. I know Charley trusts you, but don't ever fucking expect me too. Like I said before you bastard, when he'll freezes over I'm going to trust you." Peter sat down and looked up at Jerry slowly.

The vampire chuckled then shook his head. Peter was too smart. Being who he was, he understood why he wouldn't trust him easily. After all, he was a vampire expert because of what he did to his family when he was just a child. Charley was going to be his. And no one was going to stop him from having him. Especially not Peter Vincent.

"That's too bad." Jerry replied as he smiled. Giving Peter a deadly look.

Peter stared and the fear came. He swallowed and stood up. He wanted to run. The look Jerry was giving him meant trouble. Bad trouble. He started walking towards the stairs quickly, trying to hold his fear at bay and pretended he needed to get a drink. His conclusion was correct. Jerry was indeed up to something and it was something to do with Charley.

As he walked down the stairs he pulled his phone out and started dialing the number to the Brewster's. He was going to warn them. He had to, the kid didn't need what was coming. Just before he pressed talk, he was shoved against the wall and the phone was ripped from his hand. He cried out but stopped when black pits glared at him.

Jerry scowled as he held the magician by the throat, looking at the phone quietly. Peter stared wide eyed and breathed faster. Jerry looked back at him slowly as he shut the phone off. Shaking his head slowly and smiled darkly as he pressed against the drunk. Their faces millimeters apart.

"Trying to warn them I see. That isn't going to happen. Because your not going to remember having this conversation or even having those realizations in your head after tonight." The vampire said with conviction.

"Don't you dare..." He growled fearfully as he tried pushing the vampire away. His heart pounded as he started struggling. Knowing what was coming, and he would fight to avoid it.

Jerry watched him and grinned. He bit into his hand and pressed it against Peter's mouth. The illusionist gasped before sealing his lips together as he whimpered, trying to keep the blood out.

Jerry smiled darkly as the man struggled beneath his hands, his own blood rolling down his hand and Peter's fake beard. Peter tried as hard as he could to break free of the deadly grasp.

"Drink it or I'll kill you right now." Jerry stated calmly.

Peters eyes slammed shut and he shook his head. The vampire growled and was getting fed up with his resistance. He leaned his face closer and whispered into his ear. The skinny man pulled his head as far as he could without exposing his throat.

"Last chance Little Boy. I don't have a problem killing you." He purred in his ear, feeling the man go rigid and the fear erupted like a volcano.

Tears spilled from his eyes as Jerry looked at him. Raising his brows slowly as Peter shoved at him again. The vampire took a deep breath and let go of his throat and slid his hand down to Peter's hip. Jerry narrowed his eyes as he squeezed and pressed his nails into the skin.

Peters lips parted as he screamed against the bloody hand. The scream stopped immediately as the blood flowed into his mouth. Jerry smiled as he craned Peter's head to the side and sank his teeth slowly.

Making sure it hurt him. Peter became limp and his eyes glazed over as the tears kept falling. The vampire closed his eyes as he dug deep into the vampire experts memories. Ripping out what was happening now and anything else that would give the man the reasons to doubt the vampire. Taking care in planting a totally different conversation in place of the one they just had.

Jerry pulled back and gasped. Feeling off, and weird. Peter slumped against Jerry like a dead weight as he tried to stand straight.

"Sorry...I think I'm more drunk then I thought." Peter mumbled and clung to the vampire for support.

Jerry didn't say anything as he stared at the wall. His own breaths growing heavy. It wasn't the alcohol in Vincent's blood that made him feel this. It was something else. Something bad.

"Hate to say this Fang...you're going to have to help me home." Peter giggled. Jerry nodded slowly as this strange feeling turned to a faint burning in his veins. Putting an arm under Peters shoulders to lead him through the club quickly.

It took him quiet a while to reach the elevator due to the burning sensation that just kept increasing. It was becoming painful. Peter seemed to notice the silent agony his vampire companion was suffering.

"You alright?" He asked slowly, frowning as Jerry let out a faint whine.

"I'm fine. It is just...bad blood." He said with a scowl, straining his words as he kept the growls quiet. His breaths long and ragged. Within minutes Jerry had Peter back on his home and dropped him on the bed. By that point, Jerry was trembling in unknown agony.

He had to clean the blood off Peter before anything else. But as he turned to find something to clean him up with, his skin started to smoke lightly. Frowning as extreme dizziness hit him, he stumbled as he walked out of the room. Using the wall for support.

Scowling as he shut his eyes, flashes of Peter's life went by and his eyes snapped open. Oh that sneaky son of a bitch.

"Holy water..." He gasped out. He needed to clean his body and feed on cleaner blood before this got worse. Peter could cleanup himself. His own existence was at stake. He wasn't about to die over feeding on tainted blood. Stumbling towards the elevator as he let out a screech of agony.

Feeling like he was burning from the inside out. He dropped to his knees as he roared again. He needed cleaner blood and as soon as possible. Using his own nails to tear open his skin and remove the blood that was killing him out faster, rivers of it fell and pooled around him. He pushed himself to his feet as the elevator doors opened suddenly and Charley came out.

"What the hell!" The teenager cried out as Jerry stared at him, shaking violently as he hugged himself. Bleeding like never before. The teen stepped forward and gawked at what he saw in shock.

"Hey Charley..."

**TBC!**


	11. Chapter 11

Ha! Peter is so damn clever. And Jerry, naughty boy. What is going on I wonder. Take a trip on down below and find out. Was listening to some epic tunes while writing this, mainly super epic rock your pants off metal. Anyways, yes.

I owns nothing. Just the story line. This one might be short...

The Truce 11

XX

Jerry dropped his head as his face half changed as he let out a loud noise of agony again. Growling as he breathed in and out. Almost feeling like his skin was going to fall off at any second. Charley stood there starting to freak out while Jerry dropped to his knees clawed the floor. Cutting more gashes into his body in an attempt to save himself. The teenager was stunned and mortified.

"What happened?" He squeaked as he stepped forward.

Unsure if he should stay away or help him. Holding the back of his head as he didn't know what to do to help, his face contorted on horrified concerned. Watching the vampire writhe in pain on all fours, his skin smoking like he was going to burst into flames. Jerry's pale skin took on a strange gray color that was slowly darkening. Whatever this was it was going to end up bad if it continued any further.

"I had a spoiled snack." The vampire laughed before he tore his side open with a cry. Blood poured out and Charley covered his mouth as it made a wet sound when the red liquid hit the floor.

"Why are you doing that?" Charley asked as moved forward again, wanting to stop what he was seeing.

"The blood. It's killing..." Jerry dropped his head and laughed again before groaning deeply. His skin looking nearly the same color of ash. "Me.."

"It's killing you?" The teen nearly yelled and dropped in front of Jerry. Wanting to reach out and help but was too afraid to do anything but panic.

Jerry gave no audible reply as he gashed his side again and again. Feeling the blood was nearly gone, if he bled out anymore he would become so feeble that he would starve in a matter of minutes. Which annoyed him, to say the least. To die by a sneaky bastard like Peter. Not exactly how he pictured it. The teen looked at the blood surrounding the vampire that seemed to turn black and dry out. Mimicking the dried out desert.

Charley's eyes went wider when he realized what he said was true. He knew that he should be happy the vampire was dying, but it didn't stop him from feeling like he needed to do something to stop it. Seeing him writhe in such a manner was unnerving and frightening.

"C-can I help?" He questioned as tears sprung to his eyes and he looked around stupidly. Of course Peter wouldn't have anything to help him right now. Everything was anti-vampire.

Looking back at him as he took a breath. He didn't know if what he was about to do was a good idea since he was already weak, but nothing needed to suffer as bad as he saw Jerry suffer. He took another breath then wrapped his arms around Jerry as his heart pounded in fear and worry. Feeling the vampire cringe away from his touch.

"Charley.." He warned darkly.

"Just don't kill me." Charley whispered, fearing what he was doing. Turning his head to the side and made vulnerable the side he had bitten earlier. His breaths quickened as Jerry's growls turned darker and he felt his breath beating his skin.

"Please don't kill me." He pleaded in a whisper and shut his eyes as Jerry's hands grabbed tightly to his shirt.

"No promises." Jerry murmured softly.

Charley let out a small moan of pain as Jerry's teeth broke his skin and a throbbing burn followed as he latched on. It went icy where Jerry's lips were. Clenching his jaw as the vampire bit harder, tearing deeper. Charley went rigid as he felt his blood being sucked out. Jerry let out a sound as his arms went around the teen's torso and held him closely. Holding down the urge to really tear into the boy due to his self inflicted starvation. Being completely aware of feeling this incredibly dangerous situation made Charley breath out in frightened astonishment as he felt that beneath the agonizing pain there was a delicious sting beginning to grow. Tears fell from his closed eyes as he breathed, it hurt more then words could say but he started wanting more of it.

He felt his face turn hot as Jerry's arms held him tightly, the sharp pinches made it worse as the vampires nails grazed his skin as he moved a hand up his back and grabbed his curls. Jerry's breaths tickled the hairs on the back of his neck as he breathed between swallows. Charley was terrified but he started focusing only on the feeling of the lips and tongue working against him hungrily. It was strangely blissful to feel his own life slowly be sucked away as his head started falling back. Briefly remembering Doris, and wondered if she felt this too. Maybe Ed did. Maybe even Amy. He was getting so light headed and tired. Panic filled him again as the vampire growled against his throat, the strong vibrations of it made his heart race.

"Sto-" Charley breathed out, unable to finish the word.

Jerry pulled his teeth out making him twitch with a tiny cry. The teens arms felt heavy and slipped from around the vampires shoulders to hang limply at his sides. If it wasn't for Jerry holding him, he knew he would have fallen back like a dead weight.

It took him a moment to realize that he had stopped drinking his blood and was holding him tightly. He opened his eyes slowly and with minor difficulty. His body throbbing in weakness and wanting as he breathed heavily. Pins and needles started tickleing his whole body as his heart worked hard to replenish what blood he had left.

The vampire started rocking slowly as he held him, feeling the cleaner blood flow through him and his agony died away. He pressed his face against the teen as he let out a possessive growl as he smelled fear and arousal from Charley. He grinned and ran his tongue along his throat again to collect the small rivers that still flowed from the bite. Charley's weak heart pounded again as the teen breathed out quickly.

"Are..you ok?" Charley asked, surprised at the strength of his voice despite how he felt. Feeling Jerry nod against his face. The teen swallowed as the breaths made his heart race.

"I guess..we are even..huh?" He said as he closed his eyes as Jerry leaned forward and laid Charley on the floor before he crouched over him. A frown filled his face.

They were even. Charley paid his debt.

He took a deep breath again and didn't move. The truce was over, the debt was paid and ended their agreement. A dark look came over his face as he thought about it. He had every right to go back to creating his tribe and move on. Still, he had only one reason to remain in this pitiful place. That reason was Charley. Jerry was determined to keep him close whenever he got the chance.

This being the second time in one night that he willingly let him let him drink his blood, the vampire was unsure why he would. The first time he understood, but right now was a mystery. It could have been Charley's need to help, or it was a different reason. And this time the brat had enjoyed it despite his fear of the situation and what he saw. He liked it. Jerry smiled deviously suddenly.

He dropped his head to Charley's throat and kissed him lightly, feeling the teens heart quicken. So he did it again, but a little harder. Charley's breath hitched as he turned his head slightly and sluggishly raised his hand and grabbed onto Jerry's arm.

"Stop..it." He said, trying to ignore what he was feeling. This awful wanting for more. Jerry moved his hand and held the side of the teens face and did it again, dragging his lips along the teens jaw.

"Charley.." He breathed out and hovered his face over the teens.

Charley took a breath and forced his eyes to open. They felt dry and they burned as he tried to stay conscious. Parting his lips to form another protest but was stopped by Jerry pressing his bloody lips against his own. Charley held his breath, shocked and slightly relieved. Not sure why he was relieved. He couldn't process anything properly right now, and Jerry must have sensed it.

"Go to sleep Charley." Jerry cooed softly as he drew back.

Charley watched him for a moment longer before he closed his eyes. Giving into the heaviness he felt in his head. Within seconds he had passed out.

Jerry stood up and breathed out. Feeling better than new. There was something about this kid that always surprised him. This worked in his favor. He could now go clean up Peter and hide this mess from the both of them. He turned and headed back towards Peter's room, leaving Charley on the floor.

It didn't take very long to clean everything up and get rid of the bloody towels. He returned to Peter, his eyes black as he looked at the passed out figure. If it wasn't for the holy water that flowed in his skinny body, Jerry would have him again. Which made him wonder how it would affect the memory wipe.

He would deal with that when it happened. He cut his thumb and smeared his blood on the bite. Watching it disappear before he went to collect Charley off the floor.

He carried the passed out figure to a spare room in the flat, carefully laid him on the unnecessarily large bed. Figuring he would be gone before the sun rose, he laid next to the teen. Gathering him into his arms and didn't move.

Charley was his. Promising that anyone tried to harm him, he was going to kill them. He closed his eyes while listening to Charley's heart work hard to replace the missing blood. He just never counted on falling into a dreamless state that only occurred when he was in the earth.

XX

TBC!


	12. Chapter 12

Awwwweme! So cute. Turns out its heading that way. Or is it. Muahahahahahahahah! What's going to happen next?

The Truce 12

Charley had never slept so hard and so deeply in his life. But the dreams scared him. It had to have been Jerry's blood that caused them. It was like he was in another time, centuries ago it changed frequently. Jumping randomly to different eras and locations. He still wore what he had on but everything else was different and no one took notice. This time it reminded him of 'Interview with the Vampire', all the dresses and fancy coats. Even some dressed in dirty clothes, or rags. It was weird to say the least.

He was in a dark street, people occasionally passed by in a hurry but no one paid any attention to him. He started down the street slowly. Looking around, everything shook for a second. Like when a movie skips a little bit and it just shakes.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened though. But suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of a familiar pale figure. Turning his head to the side as he did a double take. Frowning confused, then saw him again. He stopped and followed after the figure carefully.

Charley saw that it was Jerry. He knew that carefree stride anywhere. He didn't seem any different, except he wore a deep red velvet outfit, and glossy black leather boots. He looked like an evil royalty.

He was getting nervous as he followed Jerry through the dark street, hearing the heavy footsteps as they walked. When Jerry stopped suddenly ,so did he. Holding his breath as he heard growls and the soft cracking of bones. The teen looked around as he moved closer in the dark street. Fear creeping in when he recognized that sound. Jerry turned around slowly, his terrifying wide mouth full of jagged and vicious looking teeth and ran towards him.

Charley screamed and jolted awake with a breath. His whole body twitched for an instant.

He gasped and opening his eyes then shut them as they stung painfully. His heart pounded and ached as he slowly calmed down. Groaning as a fresh throb rolled over his throat when he moved his head, Charley slowly moved a hand to his throat and let out a small moan. Frowning slowly as he felt something cold against part of his face. Becoming aware of laying against something alive. Cold, but alive. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked.

He took a breath as his eyes went wide realizing his head was just beneath Jerry's and was comfortably held against him with one arm underneath his torso and the other resting on his hip.

"Oh, god...what the hell!" He moved up and exhaled the sleep away. "Jerry!"

Jerry opened his eyes slowly realizing what occurred. He failed to leave before the sunrise. But was astonished that he even fell into that state in the first place. Cursing inwardly as he moved his head to look at Charley with a smug grin then laughed softly as the teen looked bewildered and dizzy.

"Hello Charley."

Charley closed his eyes and held his head as the vampire just laid there, his arms still holding onto the warm body. Not showing any sort of emotion but a peaceful shell.

"What the hell!" He mumbled. "What? Wh- Ugh. My head...Jerry? Wha-"

"Lay down or you will throw up." Jerry said as he closed his eyes and nuzzled the pillow with a sigh. Noticing now how soft the bed was, it was actually comfortable. Peter did have good taste in bedding. He would give him that much. Wondering what he was supposed to do now, he failed his own plan and now Charley was awake, and Peter would be awake soon if he wasn't already.

Charley laid back down as a pounding started in his head. Too tired and groggy to really care about anything at the moment. He moaned lightly as he stopped moving, feeling like the world was tipping over and over again. Feeling like he was going to throw up. He felt like he was dying or something. Everything hurt.

Going over what happened last night from what he could hardly remember in the first place to now. To how he ended up being embraced by the vampire. Charley remembered coming here to talk to Peter, but found Jerry. Giving him his blood to save him. Something else happened too, but what? Jerry's arm moved slightly and Charley shivered. A chill creeping up his spine as he noticed how close he really was to him.

"Uh...Jerry?"

"Hmm.."

"Why are you holding me?" Charley mumbled out nervously, his mouth feeling dry and sticky. Opening his eyes and stared blankly at the vampires throat as he nervously waited for the answer.

"You don't like my hug?" Jerry asked curiously, smirking with his eyes closed.

Charley didn't answer. Unsure if he didn't mind being held like this or if he was too fatigued to even care or voice a proper protest. He grabbed Jerry's wrist and pushed his arm away slowly.

"I don't know...it's weird." Charley finally said. "So don't."

"Is it? You seem to like it." Jerry chuckled and opened his eyes with a coy smile. Charley looked at him and rolled his eyes with annoyance.

"You're a pervert man. Like a serious one." The teen mumbled then grinned as he slowly rolled to the side away from Jerry. Charley stopped moving as another wave of sickness came over him. He exhaled slowly.

"Only for you and Peter." Jerry said darkly, earning a disgusted sound from the teen.

"How long am I going to feel dead like this?" Charley asked with distaste.

"A few days. Three or four at the least." He replied, shifting a little closer. Charley frowned, wanting to look over his shoulder but didn't.

"I nearly sucked you dry last night Charley. I'm actually surprised you even pulled through. But you just don't seem to quit. Although, this pale whiteness suites you. I like it."

Charley opened his eyes and he twitched back at the face above his own. Wondering when he moved. Jerry gave him a quiet look as he carefully rolled the teen onto his back.

"Our truce is over Kid. You paid your life debt to me." He stated flatly, running the end of his nose along Charley's face. Whatever blood he had in his body went to his face and heated it. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat.

"Okay..." Charley breathed out, blinking quickly as he pushed himself further into the bed. Afraid suddenly.

Jerry slipped a hand behind his head and lifted him slightly and dipped down. Charley's breath hitched feeling cold lips tickled against the side of his throat. Reaching up slowly and held onto the ripped shirt with a small shake of his head. Jerry nipped the skin slowly as he moved his face upwards.

"But it seems I owe a life debt in return." Jerry said hotly against Charley's pinkish face. "Charley..."

"Stop..." He breathed out, weakly pushing Jerry back. Again he tried ignoring the sensations he was experiencing as Jerry turned his face to his with a deep growl. "Dude. Stop it."

"Charley? You here you little bugger?" Peters voice came from down the hall through the open door. Sounding hung over. Jerry huffed and pulled away slightly, forcing himself to ignore Charley's rushing heart and the scents he was picking up. He wanted to have him badly.

Charley blinked and looked to the side as Peter came closer. Starting to panic once more when he could only imagine what this looked like. With Jerry kneeling over him and his own face was all hot and bothered, it was definitely going to be the wrong image. Charley started pushing Jerry back then Peter came into the room, with the fake beard and such still on his face, minus the wig. His face fell blank as he stood there gazing at the two for a moment, trying to understand what he was seeing.

"Whoa! Uuuhh..." He said with a growing smirk. "Good afternoon."

Jerry glanced over and sat up casually while Charley looked away as he let out a small sound. Not liking the accusing look Peter gave the two of them.

"Peter, this isn't what it looks like!" Charley defended immediately.

"Of course not." Peter replied with an eye brow raised and cleared his throat.

"Hey Vincent. What time is it?" The vampire asked casually, glancing at Charley then back to Peter.

"Uh, last I checked I think it's shortly after I just fucking caught you two red handed! Hello!" Peter cackled and leaned on the door. He caught his breath before he laughed again as Charley's face turned a bright red. Jerry sat there quietly looking between the two with his brows slightly raised. The teens need he felt for Jerry vanished and turned to fear. While Peter was happy.

"Charley, I thought you were going to let me pop your cherry! But Fang gets dibs!"Peter laughed while Charley grabbed a pillow and hid his face. Jerry had a hand over his mouth as he started laughing. Catching on to what Peter meant.

"Very naughty." Jerry purred as his eyes turned black. "You mislead me."

"Oh my god! I hate you guys!" Charley said angrily. Ignoring the waves of nausea that hit him as he moved and was replaced by a white hot coil of embarrassed hatred. "Go AWAY!"

"Oh Charley. Relax." Jerry said still laughing at how mortified the teen was now.

"I doubt he will." Peter snickered as he walked over and sat beside the teen. "Charley, your mates are two of the strangest. Weird shit is going to happen. Grow a pair Brewster! Oh come on Charley, relax. I'm joking!"

Charley ignored the both of them. Peter groaned. Mumbling about teenagers. Jerry looked at the both of them as he just observed. Amused by the two. Both children, and both men. Both his, Charley more than Peter. Charley ended up rolling over and getting into a mild defensive argument. He didn't understand why they were arguing in the first place.

"Besides, Fang Boy, just so you know necrophilia is against the law." Peter laughed again and Jerry growled at the sudden comment directed his way.

"I'm going to kill you very soon. Don't drag me into your issue Little Boy." Jerry warned. They both looked at him.

"Shut up Jerry!" They both said in the same tone. Annoyed. He blinked then narrowed his eyes. Biting his tongue and turned his eyes to the blanket.

"But seriously. Relax Charley. I've done it, I've been fucking drunk out of my mind quiet a bit. So I had to have a few times." Peter said then shook his head with.

"Pretty damn sure Mr. Pole-Up-His-Arse has done it. A lot. I mean, he's a bloody vampire."

"So, that doesn't mean that I'm ok with it. That's what I'm try to freaking say. God I hate you right now." Charley said with a yawn. Peter patted his shoulder.

"Yeah yeah. Don't get you're knickers in a bunch. I'm fucking hungry. Want something? I can make you a sandwich. Glass of milk. Cookies?" Peter asked as he started peeling off his beard with a grimace.

"Ow! Last time I ever drink my ass of with this on."

Charley grinned and yanked his arm that was tugging on the fake beard. Peter growled and jumped up. Swearing like no tomorrow while Charley laughed in victory. Jerry smiled watching the two.

"Ok, you can get your own bloody food you little bastard!" Peter grumbled and stormed off. Glancing back briefly with a grin before he ventured back down the hallway then music started playing. Charley laughed a little more before he hugged the pillow and laid back down. He glanced at the vampire nervously as a question plagued.

"Why didn't he ask about me? Abou-" The teen wondered out loud and was cut off by the vampires.

"Because he knows you fed me. And he won't ask about it until your alone. He knows why you're getting attached to a dead thing." He stated as he looked around the room slowly. Letting his words seep into the teens exhausted mind.

"Go to sleep Charley. You'll need it."

"I better not wake up to spooning with you or something." The teen mumbled slowly, hoping that he wasn't so close to the vampire. He sighed and closed his eyes. Jerry glanced at him and gave him the space he wanted.

"No promises." He said hungrily.

"You're such...a pervert!" Charley grumbled annoyed as he slowly fell asleep.

Jerry chuckled and looked towards the door as he let out a long slow breath. Peter seemed to still be under the memory wipe, he wouldn't know for sure until later. Peter could act, possibly. He was going to have to keep a close eye on the bastard. As he glanced towards the door, he caught a glimpse of him, with brief eye contact he knew.

Peter let out a small breath when he made eye contact with Jerry. He sighed and composed himself as he went back to the room while pulling his coat on. He remembered it all. But he was going to make this a separate thing, without the teens knowledge.

"Hey Dracula. Keep an eye on the place till I get back. I'm going to get him something to eat and something to replenish his blood." He said then turned away, giving Jerry a look that said everything.

"You can manage that much without fucking that up too right?"

Jerry stood up silently and went towards the door after Peter with an angry look. When he reached it, he stopped dead in his tracks. Peter stood there with his arm out holding a cross and a glare. Jerry's eyes turned black and he let out a small hiss. The magician tried his best to not be scared as he stepped away slowly, Jerry followed step by step.

"I know what you did. I remember. This isn't going to be a public battle. Just you and me without Brewster being involved." Peter stated boldly, despite his racing heart.

"Whatever Little Boy. You're both mine anyways. Can't change that." Jerry said as he stepped closer.

"You don't scare me anymore. This stays between us. Do you fucking understand me?" Peter said quietly and sternly.

"Peter, Peter, Peter. Always a cowardly lion. Big words and small actions."

By then they were face to face. Each giving a glare. Jerry suddenly grabbed hold of Peters face and watched as he twitched. Jerry grinned as he pulled him closer.

"You're going to watch as I destroy everything you love. Your life, your job maybe...Charley." He said then licked Peters lips with a growl.

Jerry shoved him away and turned back to the room. Peter stumbled and tears fell from his eyes as he breathed heavily. How was he going to manage this without Charley finding out? He was going to play friend when he was around. He turned and went to the elevator as he crossed his arms.

"Fuck..."

XX

TbC!


	13. Chapter 13

Oh poor poor Peter. What's he going to do? And what is Charley's fate have in store? What's Jerry going to do now! Why did that squirrel steal my sandwich?

Anyways..-ahem-

Thanks for all the reviews! Just so you know, I'm not crazy.

The Truce 13

Peter returned a few hours later, carrying a small plastic bag of supplement pills and light snacks for Charley, who was still passed out in the bedroom. He saw that some color returned to the boy's paleness during his absence. Not much, but enough to reassure him that he was getting better and that the vampire didn't have another snack. Jerry was sitting on the far side of the bed just giving him a small devious smirk. The magician set the bag down on the table beside the bed and looked over at him.

"Is he asleep?" He asked carefully, pulling the blanket over the teen hoping he wouldn't wake him.

The vampire blinked slowly and gazed at the sleeping figure. He nodded and sat back looking back at Peter with a small glare. Peter took a breath and swallowed, thinking on what to do with the situation. Doing his best to stay calm.

"I want you to stay away from Charley while your in my house. You have no right to do this to him after what he's done for you. Me, that's a different thing. Sure, but not him." He said sternly and hugged himself as he shook his head in a disappointed way. Nervous now that he was talking so boldly towards him. But he was king in this castle. He took a breath and looked over at the vampire again.

"So that case, I want to revoke my invitation to this room. Starting now. Close the door on your way out, aye?" He said quickly.

Jerry looked surprised momentarily and took a deep breath as he stood up. The magician turned and walked towards the massive living room without another word. Jerry walked through the room with a tense stride, his eyes on Peter's retreating back. He showed no emotion on his face as he left the room. Wincing at the evening sun that bathed the exposed penthouse in an orange light that was slowly fading.

Peter was getting weary as the light faded. Loosing his sense of real safety, wishing now he had kept quiet about remembering what Jerry failed to do to him. But he knew it was the smart thing to voice it. Peter had the upper hand in any case right now. He was only afraid of what was going to happen next.

"Why must you be such a thorn in my side Peter?" The vampire asked tiredly.

Jerry watched carefully as Peter groaned and sat down in a chair facing the window, reaching over into a small box to light one of his smokes. Muttering about how childish this was. The vampire picked up on the faint scent fear the man was feeling, but it was kept at a minimum.

Which surprised Jerry greatly.

Peter was afraid, but not of him. He wasn't scared of being near a vampire anymore. Which was a good thing, but yet bad. He was going to be able to get closer but Peter was going to be on edge and alert. He was curious to why the magician was scared. What was the reason for it? He leaned against the wall in the shade opposite of the living room and turned his eyes to the floor when Peter started talking after he turned his music back on.

"What a beautiful evening." He said as he puffed away, his mind racing as he thought about what to say at the moment. But what the creature said to him earlier was painful and disturbing. Jerry glanced to the side and stayed quiet. Peter took a small uneasy breath before he talked.

"Jerry, do you even know why I can't trust you? Did you ever stop and fucking think about it? Or did you just assume something stupid as you always do." Peter questioned, knowing Jerry could hear his words clearly through the music that was louder than normal. His tone sounded hurt and seriously distasteful. The vampire could imagine the look on Peter's face right now.

Jerry glanced up slowly, grinning because Peter was upset with him and wasn't cowering away as usual. Finally voicing his personal quarrels he always kept silent. He stayed quiet as he studied the ceiling before peeking over into the sun bathed room. Peter leaned forward and glanced back over the side of the chair slowly before he stood up and went to his mini bar. The vampires gaze followed as he turned and moved as close as he could to the sunlight. Peter chuckled briefly as they stared at each other.

"What the fuck did I ever do to you to deserve all of this? First my parents, then almost me and my sanity! What! What did I do?" Peter demanded with a strained voice that he stopped and turned to face him, shaking his hands. That made Jerry frown slightly. Surprised at how hurt he seemed, and wondered if it was real or not.

"I don't get it. You ruin everything...and you just won't stop even when there's nothing left to destroy. What the fuck did I do to deserve this?" Peter asked as he turned away and stormed over to the counter.

Scooping up a bottle and raised it to his mouth with a sigh as he fought back the tears threatening to spill. Taking a long swig to drown the misery that was growing in his chest. Breathing out as the amber liquid burned his throat with intensity then gave a small groan. He dropped his head and rubbed his forehead slowly.

It was silent for a long time and Peter kept drinking. He laughed occasionally as it slowly got darker and darker. The alcohol beginning to hold Peter's mind as he stood there thinking. Jerry finally moved from the corner and stalked towards him now that the sunlight was pretty much gone for the night. Staying silent as his eyes turned black, breathing the air quickly. Smelling different things as he got closer. Mainly misery. He stood not even four feet when Peter sighed deeply.

"I know your behind me Jerry Berry. After a while you kinda get used to being snuck up on all the time and you learn the patterns. Yours, is quiet frankly, very predictable. You Fang Boy are easier to read then the TV guide." Peter slurred in an amused tone as he turned around and grinned at the stunned vampire, setting the glass bottle down hard. Already he was drunk. Jerry raised an eyebrow as his eyes turned normal and he huffed.

"Really now." Jerry asked with amusement.

"Yes. Really." He nodded his head once and chuckled.

"It goes like this. Someone pisses you off, you wait till it's dark, you sneak up...blah blah, this and that. And RAWR!" He shouted with his arms in the air then sighed with a small giggle.

"You're so predictable. And you want to know what's the kicker to this big ass happy go lucky mind fuck?" He shook his head and grabbed the bottle to drink more. Jerry stood there unsure of what was going on at the moment. So he didn't move and let Peter continue his drunken rant.

"I still like you Jerry. It's fucked up, I know! I don't fucking get it! You ruin my bloody life and I still like you. Don't look at me like that, you wipe that god damned smirk from your face." Peter laughed with venom, pointing at him as he scowled. Letting it all fly out and cared very little about it's results. He felt good to say these things out loud rather then let them eat his mind.

He walked up to the vampire as frustrated tears came to his eyes. Poking the vampire in the chest as he pursed his lips together then shook his head again.

"You...you're something. Master manipulator. God, I really want to fucking hit you but you're not a fair fighter. So I won't." He said and put the forgotten smoke to his lips and lit it again. Jerry turned his face away with a small scowl as Peter exhaled a cloud, raising a hand and waved it away with distaste.

"We fought only once." Jerry said as he smiled and crossed his arms. "How am I the unfair fighter?"

"Uhh... Well, for one, I'm skinny as fuck. And two, You cheat!" He giggled and gestured to himself then shot a glare to the floor as he walked back towards his chair, bottle of whiskey in hand and beginning to stagger.

"You had a shot gun. And a weird gun thing that shot stakes." Jerry replied coolly. "You shot me in the shoulder Pete."

"Yeah, so what's your point? You threw a pebble at my fucking head and turned me into a snack for your stupid tribe." Peter said with a careless shrug.

"Not to mention a few other things..." He finished with hate and slumped into the chair and drank more. "Think of it at karma buddy."

Jerry arched a brow as he watched him quietly, considering everything Peter said carefully. They indeed had much to settle, and that meant they were going to have to talk a lot more. He couldn't just get rid of Peter and his devious tricks. Despite the hassle he was, he knew that he wouldn't do it.

Jerry was growing a fond appreciation for Peter, no matter how he acted and talked to him. Because no matter what he told himself Peter Vincent, the Great Vampire Expert was his and no one else's. The only thing he needed to do was get on his good side and stay there till things were smooth.

"So you stupid rat without wings! What are we going to do about our happy little predicament?" Peter sniffed after he set the bottle down in his lap.

"Stop with the name calling already Vincent. I thought you were an adult." He finally said as he walked towards him slowly, keeping his tone flat.

"I am. I just like to because it pisses you off so much. You know?" He said with a smirk. Twitching lightly when Jerry was sitting across from him suddenly. He huffed.

"I'm going to put a freaking bell on you." He grumbled and put the smoke between his teeth.

"You'd never get that close. I'm not a cat." He glared.

"Blah blah blah." Peter said and rolled his eyes.

Jerry sighed in annoyance. Blinking slowly as he sat back against the chair as he kept his eyes on Peter. His instincts telling him to play along and keep it friendly for as long as possible and see what happens. Wanting more of Peter with a growing intensity that it was going to be difficult to do sit still and behave. With Peter's clever idea of poisoning his blood with holy water, Jerry couldn't feed off of him like he wanted. And his growing control with his damn cross like earlier.

The vampire stiffened suddenly. He took a quick breath and glanced around the room littered with the cursed object. He turned his eyes to Peter and turned black. The magician sat there giving him a challenging look. Jerry started to growl and move towards him when Peter shook his head as he sat up and leaned towards him.

"I told you I'm not an idiot." Peter stated and looked at the crosses. Setting the bottle on the table with a small sigh.

"Your in my lair, Snacker. When your here, there's nothing you can do to me my friend." He grinned and looked out the window.

"What makes you so sure?" Jerry asked darkly.

"You really wanna know?" Peter asked as his words paused for a brief second and turned his attention back to the vampire with a raised eye brow. He turned his glossy brown eyes around the walls.

"I really don't think you want to know. It will hurt like a bitch, for you anyways."

Jerry studied him and narrowed his eyes as he slowly sat back. Wondering if he would dare to take the risk and call his bluff. But by the look in Peter's eyes, he wasn't kidding. Jerry looked away and stayed quiet as he sunk back into the chair. Peter was in control of the situation. He was defeated for once in every aspect, here in his home anyways. He crossed his arms as he narrowed his eyes.

"Okay. You win." He said softly, hiding the anger he felt.

"Yes. Yes I do." Peter said and sat back, completely relaxed.

"You know I really do want to trust you, but you're always up to something. Some evil plot always floats around in that fucking head of yours. So I think we need to settle our differences." He said as he butted out the smoke.

"I don't have much of a choice at the moment, so what do you want to settle first?" He asked flatly.

"Start with my mum and dad. I want you to apologize to me and mean it." Peter said as he looked at the floor sadly.

"That won't change what I did Peter."

"It would bring me peace in my heart. If you can do that and seriously mean it, then I will start trusting you as a friend should. Maybe." Peter said slowly. His tears building up as he stared at the floor. His chest filling with a miserable ache and he took a shaky breath.

Jerry looked out the window quietly. Trying to ignore how unbelievably pitiful Peter looked at the moment. Knowing that he was asking something meaningful, but Jerry didn't want to say it. Even if it meant the world to him, the vampire wouldn't say it. He was a cold hearted killer. He didn't need to apologize for anything. He sighed as his mind worked around what to do. Because he didn't know what to think exactly.

Peter considered him a friend despite everything he had done to him during his life. Which was an odd thing. He was looking for comfort from a vampire, just as Charley was. He swallowed a lump that suddenly formed in his throat. What was he to do?

Looking at Peter again and watched him light another smoke. Tilting his head and observed how tormented he looked by this subject. After knowing Peter and seeing his memories, he deserved that much from him at least. He stood up slowly and moved towards the suffering man in front of him. His eyes searched him as Peter stared blankly at the floor, probably lost in his own drunken thoughts. Jerry knelt down in front of him and stayed quiet. Peter didn't even notice he moved as his eyes stared distantly at the floor.

"I'm sorry for destroying your life. For making you into this...mess of a human you are now. It almost makes me feel bad." He said reluctantly, but meaning it. Seeing Peter suffer like this wasn't pleasant, it wasn't the right kind of torment he wanted to see. He liked it, but it wasn't right. This kind of misery was a life long thing.

Peter blinked and looked at him slowly. Trying to see if this was just another trick or not, but the vampire showed nothing but a small amount of remorse in his old cruel eyes. This shocked Peter. Jerry grinned and he tilted his head with a small smirk.

"Bet you didn't see that one coming." Jerry said with an amused look. He patted the magicians leg and stood up slowly. "I'll see you later."

Peter was too shocked to process the last sentence as Jerry walked away. He shook his head and took a breath as he turned his gaze towards the vampire.

"Where are you going?" He asked quickly.

"I'm hungry. I'm not allowed to eat here so I'm going to find someone to eat. Preferably someone bad, I'm in the mood for a taste of evil tonight." He said casually over his shoulder, waving with his fingers and he vanished.

Peter stood up quickly and ran into the room he just vanished from. He rubbed his face and let a breath out.

"Oh shit..."

XX

TBC!


	14. Chapter 14

Oh snap! Just continuous OMG's isn't it? Fun fun. Dun worry, it gets more saucy awesome from here.

I owns nuttin but the plot. Not a grave. No, not yet.

The Truce 14

Charley stood by the door shortly after he heard Peter roar loudly from the living room. He should have gotten used to it since he crashed over at his place when ever the opportunity presented itself, but he wasn't. He tried to go back to sleep but he felt he had slept too much as it was. It went quiet after that, so he got worried and wanted to see if everything was alright. It was difficult for Charley getting out of bed. It stung awkwardly. Pins and needles rolled all over his skin that tingled unpleasantly with every movement and his limbs felt like jelly. It took him nearly ten minutes with a slower then a turtle pace, not completely trusting his body in this state to reach the door.

But as he stood there listening after opening it, what he heard was the sounds of Jerry and Peter talking and then they threatened one another viciously. He frowned and held his breath for a moment as he closed the door. Not wanting to hear another word. Charley felt as though it was his fault they were arguing in the first place. If he didn't come here last night, none of this would be happening. But then again, if he hadn't Jerry would be dead. Closing his eyes feeling guilty and leaned against the door frame.

His breaths were heavy and tired as he licked his dry, sticky lips carefully and moved back to the bed. Getting used to standing, he reached the bed much quicker. He leaned over and gasped as he looked at his arms, the strange paleness was frightening. He didn't notice this earlier.

Even in the dark room with the light coming from beneath the door, it was like his arms were glowing. He sighed loudly as he stood straight and lifted his shirt and looked at his stomach. It was just as white. He quickly went to the wall and the light turned on, wincing as he went to the dresser on the other side of the bed, a nervous chill rolled down his spine. He looked at himself and his heart froze.

He looked as pale as Jerry, but had dark rings under his eyes. Looking nothing like himself. Prodding his face softly he sighed out a long breath, he looked drained of life. Even Charley's green eyes seemed dull, and his lips were even paler then his face. He closed his eyes and leaned on the dresser. Overwhelmed as he realized what he had gotten himself into. What it was going to become.

Screwed up.

He wasn't sure what was happening with him and everything around him. It was a complete mess. He couldn't understand anything at all. How it all ended up like this and he did nothing to prevent it like a sane person would. Befriending a vampire and nearly dying on numerous occasions by that very vampire. Now that he thought about it, he didn't know why he begged Jerry to stay in Vegas. Not really. And since the night before Jerry displayed the most frightening possessiveness over him. He was terrified but yet it didn't really bother him. When it should make him want to run away, but he didn't feel that urge. Maybe he should have just listened to Peter's words and warnings to be careful.

There was some reason, a logical one, to explain all of this chaos. But he couldn't think straight with everything going on between himself and the two males. His mind working so hard that it began to hurt. But he didn't know what to do, this was the biggest jumble he has ever been apart of.

Making a frustrated sound and slammed his fist against the dresser and watched as it cracked the wood loudly. He gasped and stumbled back as he stared at the broken dresser top. His breaths quickened and he started to shake.

Charley raised his hand and there was a nasty looking gash on the side that was running a river of blood and rained on the carpet. What scared him even more was that it didn't hurt. Panicking he moved quickly towards the door and tore it open.

"PETER!" He cried out seeing the magician standing in the hallway.

"Charley? What's wrong?" He staggered over, his voice was sounding nervous. Seeing his hand he pointed to the bathroom and dragged him towards it.

"What the fuck did you do to your hand?" Peter demanded.

"I don't know! I hit the dresser, the fucking thing broke and I cut my hand!" Charley said quickly, staring at it as Peter pushed him into the room and onto the toilet.

"Wait, what? You broke my dresser? My two thousand dollar dresser!"

"Peter!" Charley exclaimed loudly.

"Ok, ok!Uh! What do I need? I need, uh I need, need..towel! Here!" He threw a small hand towel at the seen and made a small apology as it hit the boy in the face. Peter left the bathroom and then shouted something incoherent from another room. Charley stared at his hand blankly before he held the towel against it, looking to see Peter return a few minutes later carrying a red bag and emptied it onto the counter.

"OK! Gimme!" He said opening a bunch of packets and bandages before he snatched the hand. Charley leaned forward expecting to see a sloppy drunken mess about to happen as Peter took the towel off and tended to the wound with remarkable skill despite his drunken state.

"Wow, you're fast. Are you sure this is sanitary?" He asked oddly as he watched.

"Trust me Brewster, I'm a doctor." He snickered and wrapped a bandage around it. Charley didn't reply as he stared.

"But how the hell did you break it? That thing is rock fucking solid! Your bloody hand should be mangled if you broke it! How's this happening? How in the fuck of all things holy did you break it?" Peter questioned, getting more confused by the second as he stared at the freaked out teen. Charley shrugged as he raised his free arm as he opened his mouth, not sure what to even say.

"I, I don't know! I was just standing there and I hit it, I don't know! It just broke and it didn't hurt or anything! This doesn't hurt!" He said and slammed his hand against the counter really hard and Peter twitched as he watched.

"See? It doesn't hurt! What the hell!"

"Well don't fucking do that! Jesus! Why the fuck doesn't it hurt! What the fuck is going on?" He raised his voice a little more out of confusion and worry.

Charley rubbed his face and shook his head, unable to answer the question. Tears came to his eyes with his hands pressed over his mouth and he stood up and moved back and forth quickly as a dull ache filled the lower part of his face. He let out a sound and clenched his jaw as he winced as it hurt like nothing he ever experienced before. Peter stared at him blankly and frowned seeing the teen was in pain.

"You ok Brewster? You look like your going to fucking pass out!" Peter stated.

"Oh god! What the hell? My head fucking hurts man, I don-" He groaned as the pain stopped and suddenly his mouth filled with a strong irony taste. He felt a warmth trickle over his lips and down his chin in a thick line. He made a panicked noise and wiped at his chin quickly. A smear of blood covered his hand and he reached up to his mouth with a gasp and what he felt made him yell out in fear.

"Peter! I have fangs! What the fuck!" He cried out as tears fell from his eyes. His heart pounded so hard against his ribs it hurt and his limbs went icy cold as he stood there. Beginning to feel like he was going to faint.

Peter frowned confused and shook his head.

"What? The fuck do you mean you have fangs?"

"There are fangs in my mouth Peter!" Charley stressed loudly as he pointed at his mouth. He leaned over the sink and spit out blood that kept coming.

"What? Let me see!" He snapped getting just as freaked out as the teenager and stepped closer after the teen spit again. Charley opened his mouth and Peter's eyes went wide.

"WHOA! Yeah okay! Those are fangs! You have fangs! Charley, you have fucking fangs!" The magician pointed as his voice raised a little more.

"I know that!" Charley yelled back. Touching his mouth again, cutting his finger tips. "What the fuck! They are so sharp!"

"Why the fuck do you have fangs Charley?" His voice raised even more, earning an angry sound from his friend.

"How should I know!" He yelled even louder. "Why are you yelling at me!"

"I don't know!" Peter yelled again then rubbed his face.

"Stop yelling! Its not helping! In fact it making this worse! Where's Jerry?"

"I'm sorry! I can't help it! I'm freaked the fuck out! I panic, I yell! I don't know where he is, he took off before you came out!" He yelled again then rubbed his face quickly again and groaned.

"Okay, okay! Uh, call Fang! Tell him to get back here as soon as possible. Or no, I'll call the fucker, you stay here and clean up this mess." Peter said after a moment trying to think clearly as he dug into his pockets for his phone.

Charley didn't know what to do, so following what Peter said he turned the tap on and started cleaning up all the blood. Trying to keep from moving his mouth as he gurgled a mouth of water and spat it out.

He looked in the mirror seeing a strange sight. He could still see himself but he seemed dead white and the dark rings under his eyes were gone. He looked at his mouth and opened slowly, making a disturbed face seeing the elongated teeth. They weren't seriously long, but they were noticeable and sharp. He touched them lightly as he breathed out.

Glancing to the side he saw Peter pacing with his phone against his ear, an anxious look on his face. He growled and lowered the phone, Jerry probably didn't answer. Peter dialed again and looked at Charley.

"Anything?" Charley asked carefully, prodding his teeth with his tongue. Feeling that the inside of his cheeks were cut pretty bad, and it still didn't hurt. Peter shook his head with a sigh then yelled loudly.

"You! Fucker! Get back here right now!" Peter commanded.

"Because! No! Charley has fangs you freaking son of a bitch! Why would I lie about that!" Peter growled into the phone.

"He's not lying!" Charley interjected angrily. "Get back here now!"

"No, sooner then that." Peter snapped and ended the call.

"Well he is on his way back. Ten minutes he said. My guess is longer. Probably wasn't a good idea to have yelled at him." The magician said as he scratched the back of his head. Charley nodded and leaned against the counter, calming down slightly. He was pissed off and scared, but relieved that he was coming. He turned to face Peter slowly as he thought on wha was happening.

"What is happening to me? Do you know at all?" He asked weakly, terrified and astounded at the same time.

Peter gave him a look that meant he had no proper answer. Charley groaned and pushed past him to the living room as he dragged his hand along the wall for support as the weakness slowly returned.

"I'm sorry Charley, but I have no fucking idea! I've never heard of this or anything! I wish I did, but I don't! Maybe the vampire knows more. We just have to wait for his dead face to show up." He said, sounding hopeful and yet worried. "He has too."

He said as he sat down in a chair across from the teen. He sat back and tried to think if he knew anything at all. After a few minutes of thinking, Peter had nothing. Drawing a blank. He looked over at the teen who sat there with his fingers in his mouth. He couldn't help but laugh, it reminded him of a young child.

"Charley get your hands out of your mouth." He giggled.

"Why are you laughing!" The teen blinked at him.

"Because you look adorable. Like a little baby Charley Brewster." He shook his head and Charley scowled at him and sat back with his arms crossed.

"Not funny. You try having fangs all of a sudden and keep still." He grumbled, looking out the window. He laughed at what he said briefly, he sighed and looked towards the elevator doors as he clamped his mouth shut.

Wishing they would open and reveal the one person he hated at the moment. But nothing happened. The minutes ticked by but felt like hours.

Finally they heard the familiar set of footsteps echoing through the silent penthouse. Charley and Peter looked at each other quickly and jumped out of the chairs as Jerry strode into the room, wiping blood from his throat still. Stopping immediately when he looked at Charley, his eyes turned black and he growled deeply. Peter and Charley stopped and moved back at the sudden change. The teenager cringed and looked down for a moment.

"Whoa! Settle down Jerry!" Peter urged carefully as he held his hands up as Charley hid behind him. Staring at the vampire with a mild glare. Jerry blinked and took a strong stance. Charley took a breath and stepped forward.

"Dude! What the hell did you do to me?" Charley demanded and moved towards him. Jerry growled again and stepped back, looking like he was going to jump at him and attack.

Charley stopped and stared at him with a small frown. Jerry eyed him up and stared to frown as well. The teen slowly moved towards him again with careful steps while the vampire sniffed towards him and then smirked darkly. This was unexpected.

"Oh this isn't good..." He said as he looked between then two and smirked quickly then it faded just as fast.

"What did you do to me?" He asked again and Jerry stepped back.

"I never counted on this happening. This is bad." He replied. He narrowed his eyes and looked away as he breathed.

"Bad? How bad...Jerry? How bad?" Peter asked as he moved forward.

"Charley isn't going to have just fangs for the next few weeks. Other things are going to show up if they haven't already. This has never happened in centuries." He stated and glared at the boy. Charley blinked at the glare and felt hurt by it, why was he glaring so hatefully? The teen let a breath out and stared at the floor.

"Other things? Like what?" He asked nervously.

"All the perks of being a vampire Charley. Your touch, taste, hearing, strength, speed, everything. You're like a vampire out of some girly movie, but you don't sparkle." He said bitterly and crossed his arms.

"Only downfall is that I'm going to want to hurt you every time I'm near you." Jerry said darkly and looked away.

"Why?"" He asked.

"Because you smell like a vampire, not a human. Not good for you." Jerry stated.

Charley gawked fearfully and stepped back, understanding the hateful glare now. He nodded and moved further away, seeing him relax slightly the further he was. But this was beyond messed up for him, he didn't know how to process this. He rubbed his face and turned to the window.

"How the fuck is that the only downfall?" Peter chimed. "I think there's more then that as a downfall. He has fangs for fuck sakes!"

Peter continued to shout and defend Charley. Jerry continued to be bitter and mad for a crazy reason. The two casted angry shouts at each other for what felt like forever and Charley cried silently as he stared out at the city. His tears the only thing that gave him warmth as they fell. His mind hurt, his body was foreign to him. He didn't understand anything now.

Hugging himself and took long quiet breaths, holding down everything inside. This was becoming too much to handle. This should have ended a long time ago in the basement, he should have stuck with Peter's plan to torch Jerry and stake him. It should have ended there. Charley walked closer to the glass and looked down slowly with a dead look on his face. He was so exhausted and tired of everything, making him become desensitized to all the violence and blood, and even death. His heart stopped as fear crept into his veins, what if waS going to become a monster like Jerry?

"Stop!" Charley said while looking over his shoulder and glanced at the two as they still argued and threatened one another. Not even noticing his word at all. Saying it again, and still nothing. He grabbed a table and flung it at the window, turning towards them and yelled loudly as the panel exploded in a shower of shards that fell to the floor to the ground below. The two stopped immediately and stared at him blankly.

"Shut up! Goddamn it! Just shut up! Am I the only one who is seeing this as beyond fucked up?" Charley said with a scared shout. He yelled again and kicked a chair and watched it fly across the room. He moaned in hatred as he looked at them again.

"I can't take this! Any of it! I'm done! I'm not supposed to know this shit! Let alone fucking become it! I'm not supposed to fucking care about a vampire!" He said to nobody but himself. He laughed and looked away from them slowly, giving a blank teary stare at nothing. Peter stepped forward and Charley stepped back. Jerry moved forward and started to raised a hand as Charley stepped back again.

"Vampires don't exist!" Charley roared angrily.

"Charley...move away from there! Please fucking move." Peter demanded fearfully, a terrified look came over his face and he held his hand up. "Charley!"

Jerry made a noise and twitched as he watched the teen turned to the window. He started to move back and forth slightly, getting ready to spring forward. He glanced at Peter then back to Charley, feeling a small sting of fear seeing the boy move closer to it. Fear of possibly losing what was his. Charley blinked as everything went blurry on him and he became disoriented. He made a noise as he realize he might pass out at any second as his ears started ringing loudly and he felt sick and dizzy. He stumbled back as he couldn't stand straight, Peter and Jerry cried out at the same time as everything vanished on him.

He heard himself make a noise as he fell from the window.

XX

TBC!


	15. Chapter 15

Oh how I enjoy watching you squeal when it just suddenly stops after it starts to get really good and your all like "AH! BASTARD! WHY! NUUUUUUUUUUUUU! WTH!" It makes me giggle. And your probably smirking while reading this because you said at least one of those. See, there! Right there on your luscious lips. Mmmmmm. Teehee.

Anyways, enough of your schinanagans! Continue on I say!

The Truce 15

As the floor vanished beneath his feet and the dizzy spell made him blind for a moment and his ears rang loudly, Charley felt the pull of gravity and massive butterflies in his gut as the free fall started. Like the moment on the highest rollarcoster just after it starts to drop quickly. He managed to cry out in terror as the penthouse grew further away, reaching his hands out towards it as the wind rushed by loudly as he fell. His whole body felt icy with untold terror and a sickening realization filled his veins. Growling out, unable to stop what was coming. Charley felt he would die from being scared so bad. The only thing on his mind was wishing he hadn't been so close to the window.

A stupid thought it was. But being trapped between needing to pass out and being completely awake, it was hard to think of anything else as the ground grew closer. This was surreal. Praying to God that this was just a scary dream and he was laying on the floor of Peter's penthouse, safe and sound.

The dizziness reached new heights as he plummeted head first fighting the wind that pushed against him from all angles, his arms out stretched at his sides and trying to grasp at nothing as he breathed heavily. His eyes tearing as the wind burned them with intensity. His mind racing in circles with what was going to happen and he felt so much fear that he just stared at the ground that was growing closer. He was going to die! He couldn't even scream, he was so terrified. Charley was going to hit the ground and die. What a way to go.

Figuring he had only seconds left of his life, he shut his eyes and begged silently that his words wouldn't leave a hateful reminder on Jerry and Peter. Giving a sad but quick apology to his mother and Amy. Wishing things were different and better than this. Trying to make peace with everything. Momentarily at ease as Charley held his breath, just feeling the wind rush around his numb body for the last time.

His heart stopped as he opened his eyes suddenly.

He glanced back towards the sky at his feet hearing a loud screech within the sound of rushing wind. He saw Jerry was falling right after him, shouting something as he fell with skill and was getting closer and closer. His legs drawn up slightly and his arms out as his clawed hands scooped the air. A determined look on his face as his lips moved again and another shout came from him. It almost looked like he was flying as he leaned forward and reached out.

Turn? Jerry had shouted that. He didn't understand what that meant. Turn what? Turn? Feeling like he had been falling forever when Charley finally breathed in, reaching his hands out towards him as the word finally clicked in his mind. He forced himself to lean forward as he made a fearful noise, his fingers inches from the vampire's claws but seemed so much further away. Daring not to look anywhere but at the black voids that held his gaze.

Charley screamed out as another gust of wind turned him away and pushed him further from the vampire, through the wind and his terrified heartbeat he heard Jerry scream his name. His eyes caught a brief glimpse of the earth and it was much closer then he wanted it to be. Too close. He slammed his eyes shut and cried out, fearing the worst to happen as arms circled around his chest and was turned away. The arms squeezed him protectively before they hit the ground with a loud thud.

The vampire made the most freakish noise Charley had ever heard before he cried out in agony himself after finally breathing again. Air being forced out of his lungs as the impact rocked his body harder then anything he could ever imagine. His head was protected by Jerry's large arm but it didn't stop the whiplash as he landed on his side. After a moment of riding out the numbing waves of torment, he rolled onto his back as he tried to breath. Gasping with effort as his chest ached with the smallest inhale. He was dazed and in utter agony as he lay there. But the fall didn't hurt him as bad as it did Jerry.

He took most of the impact. Jerry had saved his life.

The sounds he was making were truly horrific as the creature twitched violently twice, soft wet cries and growls came from Jerry before he fell silent and still. The teen slowly tried to move as he realized the creature beside him wasn't moving at all after a long moments silence. Looking over at the pale face that stared blankly at the sky. Jerry looked very peaceful even with his shining black eyes, a little too peaceful. As fear started to fill his body Charley ignored his own suffering as he saw the back of Jerry's head, seeing it was crushed and there was blood flowing all over the grass surrounding his head.

Charley gasped out and moved to sit up but sharp pains filled his arm and leg then went numb, preventing him from moving for a moment. Wincing as he breathed heavily and moaned out, his senses slowly telling him that they were laying in the darkness and on grass. In raging off and on pain but alive none the less. Becoming aware of what this would look like he immediately sat up, groaning at the throbbing aches all over his body. This pain brought tears and sobs out like he was a child. But there was no time to worry about that.

Holding his breath as he moved and turned towards Jerry, grabbing the front of his shirt with a trembling hand and shook him once with difficulty. Cradling his useless arm as he waited a moment as he noticed the disturbing angle his legs were to his torso. He looked away disgusted and felt sick. Waiting a moment before he looked back at him and shifted into a half sitting position.

"Jerry..." He croaked out and dropped his head as a raging ache started too build inside his skull. Groaning weakly and looked around as everything started having doubles, wiping the tears from his eyes as he breathed. No response from Jerry yet either.

"Come on man. Please!" He said weakly as he looked towards the mess behind his head and saw that it was nearly done healing. He dropped down onto Jerry's chest and breathed out as his aching back gave out on him. Having next to no energy left, Charley became a dead weight and just stared at the grass as he laid on the vampire. Listening to the silence behind the sculpted muscles where a heartbeat should have been. Wanting to move again but it just hurt too much and his body wouldn't move properly, well his one leg wouldn't. Or his arm for that matter. The teen raised his head slowly.

"Wake up." He begged weakly and patted the vampires chest as hard as he could. Still the vampire didn't move as he stared blankly at the sky, Charley dropped his head again. He felt Jerry twitch beneath him after a few minutes, relief washing through him. Despite the anger the boy held for him. Charley forced himself to move up quickly, but only succeeded in pushing himself backwards. Flipping backwards the ground with a groan, frowning with his eyes shut and decided to just stop moving. Being still meant no more pain. No pain meant he could relax. Relaxing sounded great.

This was becoming far too much for him to handle anymore and he let go slowly. Giving into the exhaustion and physical weakness. Passing out a minute later hearing the sounds of the vampire's resurrection before everything went black.

Jerry sat up quickly with a groan of his own after he gasped inwardly, holding the back of his head for a moment with both hands as he clenched his jaw with a small growl. His mangled spine straightened out in loud cracks and pops while he sat up. Deciding that a stake in the chest was nothing compared to this tremendous ache he felt in his head and back. Pulling his hands away and stared at the blood coating his palms with a smirk. Looking over slowly as the pain was fading fast, blinking away the doubled vision as he looked over at the figure next to him.

"Charley.." He breathed out while wiping his hands on his pants.

A second later he was kneeling beside him, leaning down as he smelled teen slowly. Giving a light growl because he still smelt like a vampire, but his heart was still beating in a strong, slow pace. He closed his eyes briefly, letting out a breath before he smelt the sweetness of marrow. Tilting his head he breathed in quickly as his eyes dropped to Charley's arm and leg. Seeing his pale white skin on his arm was swollen and was beginning to turn purple. The bones were broken and were leaking marrow into his system. Charley was in danger of poisoning himself.

Jerry picked up the teen's arm and felt around the bruising quickly, finding the break. He clamped his hand around his arm with one squeeze as he glanced at the teens face. Hearing and feeling the bone be set, he moved towards the teen's leg. Jerry turned his eyes to Charley's face again and watched him for a moment. Seeing that the kid could still feel the pain even as he was knocked out cold. Watching tears fall from his closed eyes with silent fascination. Watching as they slid along the skin and disappeared into his hair.

These two were always full of surprises, Charley and Peter. Charley more then anything. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure out why this happened the way it did. How was it possible that this teen could fight off the dominating vampire side and only have his physical features effected. He frowned suddenly as he glanced around in brief thought. It couldn't be possible that Charley was one of the rare humans born that couldn't be turned and instead absorbs the traits till the vampiric side dies out on it own. Clenching his jaw and narrowed his eyes at the figure before him.

If that's what this was, than he was going to loose the kid anyways down the road. If Charley could never be turned, he could never be truly his. Jerry blinked and chuckled softly as he dropped his head, feeling disappointment. Which would explain why the teen didn't die after he fed from him, he was brought close enough to death that his body saved itself by using the ingested blood from yesterday. Or if he was turning already. Two possibilities. Two unknown answers till the dawn.

He turned his eyes back to the teenagers damaged leg and ran his hands along the limb as he felt for the break. Finding it just in the middle of his thigh. A tricky spot. Again, he positioned his hands around the break and squeezed as it cracked lightly causing Charley's foot to twitch. Carefully feeling that he had set it properly. Legs were always the most difficult to fix, with all the muscles and such that made it harder to feel the bone. He pressed his thumb against Charley's inner thigh and felt the bones shift into place with a final faint crack.

Now that they were set, in about two days hopefully, he will be like new again. He looked around quickly as he put his hands on his thighs and breathed the air in, if he didn't move fast then they would be discovered at any second as he smelled a large amount of humans behind the decorative long grass and trees in front of them. He crouched over Charley as he touched the side of his face, smiling softly as he studied how peaceful he seemed for a moment. His Charley.

"Looks like you owe me again, Sport." He mumbled before he glanced at the teens lips, loving the way they failed to hide his new fangs. Running his thumb along those lips carefully as he smirked. He liked this change, the adapted vampirism suited Charley in his opinion. He wore it well. Jerry picked him up carefully and vanished from the bloody impact zone as he headed for the parking lot in the back, looking around for the stairs to get back into Peter's.

A small ache rolled through his head suddenly and he had to stop. He leaned his back against the building and closed his eyes, kneeling down carefully as he hugged Charley against him. The damage from the fall was much more delayed then he first thought. Since this was the first time he let himself take the blow after falling from that height, he wasn't sure what to expect. It made him uneasy but it would be gone with the next feasting. He grabbed for his phone and dialed Peter, who was probably having another heart attack. He didn't push talk yet as he looked down at Charley. Debating if he should call Peter or let him panic longer. Noticing that Charley was becoming half aware he pressed the call button and listened to the ring back with a raised brow. Wincing as Peter suddenly was screaming in his ear, holding it away briefly from his head.

"My head hurts, so don't yell." He snapped flatly and the magician fell silent.

"Is he alright? Oh god, please tell me he's alright!" Peter demanded reluctantly, sounding too terrified to hear the news. Jerry took a slow breath inward, prolonging his reply with a mischievous grin.

"Jerry! Is he alright?" Peter shouted and Jerry laughed.

"Just battered and bruised. But Charley's alive, if that's what you're asking." He said slowly as the ache in his head faded. Cradling the boy closely as he pulled the phone away, hearing Peter make a very loud noise of relief. He scowled briefly aS he put the phone to his ear again. Charley shifted slightly and buried his face into his shoulder with a tiny moan.

"Stop your damn shouting Peter. I'll be up there soon."

He hung up and looked down at Charley slowly, seeing his eyes were slightly open and was trying to say something. He narrowed his eyes as he heard the teen faintly whisper a meaningful thank you. Jerry sighed with a small grin and rolled his eyes. Always the grateful one he was. Never stopped apologizing and thanking people.

"Charley, what did I tell you about thanking me? I said don't ever thank me." He purred darkly as he ran his sharp nails along the teens jaw. Charley managed a smirk as he leaned against his hand, trying to focus on Jerry's face.

"I bet..if I hit you in the face it would really hurt now." He said slowly as he fought to stay awake, the smirk turning into a cocky grin. Jerry chuckled and looked around before turning his eyes back to him, dropping his face closer to the teens till they were ghosting over them.

"Mmmm. I can't wait for that. I like it when you try to hurt me Charley." He growled hotly as he started to stand up, trying to ignore the teens hand that was now clinging to the collar of his shirt. Charley let out a small breath as the vampires face moved away.

"Such a pervert." The teen stated.

"Don't act like you don't like it." He retorted in the same accusing tone. The teen made a disagreeing noise.

"Go to sleep Charley, you're going to need. Tomorrow is going to be horrible on account of your idiocy." Jerry purred tenderly, watching as the teens head started falling back and passed out again with one last insult.

"Douchebag."

Jerry blinked then smiled briefly as he entered the building and went towards the stairs quickly. Not quite sure what that insult meant but it was funny to him. Casting a careful glance around before crossing the floor towards the stairwell. Going up the stairs as fast as he could, getting weary of having the kid so close. Kicking his foot against the door and waited for Peter to open the door as the ache in his head returned. This was unpleasant.

Peter rushed towards the door and flung it open, letting out a relieved sigh. Seeing the glistening blood on the back of Jerry's head he frowned and stepped aside as the vampire pushed past him.

"Let me in the room." He said over his shoulder.

"Uh, oh right! Uh, go on in. What the fuck happened to you Fang?" Peter asked and followed him into the room.

"What do you think happened? I fell and broke myself. Painted the ground a pretty red color." He said getting annoyed by Peter already. Jerry walked into the room and went over to the bed, smelling blood in the room. He looked at the dresser and saw the broken top, and a trail of blood leading from the dresser to the door.

Setting the teen down in the bed and let Peter tend to Charley as he walked over to the dresser and blinked. It looked like someone took a sledgehammer to the top. The wood was strong and thick, even he would have to put effort into breaking it. He crossed his arms as he glanced over at Peter who was feeling the teen's forehead.

"He is really hot. Is that good?" He asked stupidly, looking more relieved that they both were there in front of him and not dead.

"Yeah." Jerry replied and headed away from the dresser slowly. So Charley was never going to be his. If the boy was turning he would have been icy cold but instead he was burning hot. A sad look crept over Jerry's face as he glanced at Charley. Finding that it wasn't fair to him. "He will be fine in a few days."

"And you? You alright?" Peter asked honestly. As he moved towards the vampire and crossed his arms.

"Like you care." Jerry stated as he started walking away from the room, giving a spiteful glare. Holding down the anger that was growing.

Peter stood there stunned and blinked as he saw the sad look he casted at the teen, then the anger in Jerry's eyes. He was trying to hide being very sad. He knew that move. He himself used it all the time. Peter took a breath and glanced at Charley then back to the door. Jerry was sad because of Charley, or something to do with him at least. Biting his lip for a moment then scowled. Wishing he knew why. Hearing the vampires footsteps head to the living room, he followed and called after him.

"What's your fucking problem now? Really!" Peter asked as he walked into the living room. "Your more moody then a teenaged girl."

"Never mind Peter. It isn't important to you anyways, keep your nose out of it." Jerry said as he moved towards the window, the glass crunching under his feet as he stood there looking down. The wind was strong, whipping at his shirt and some of his hair that wasn't slicked down by his blood. Jerry stood straight and breathed inward slowly as his eyes scanned over the lights of the strip. Peter walked up towards him slowly.

"We are going to have to put our differences aside if we are going to be around each other more often." Peter said slowly then looked to the side at the vampire.

"Says you."

"Oh my god! Your so thick headed!" Peter growled and walked away. Giving up on trying to do anything else tonight.

"You can stand guard Dracula. I'm going to bed before you give me an aneurysm." Peter commented as he headed to his bedroom. The door slammed shut a minute later.

Jerry didn't respond, but agreed silently. Whether Peter said it or not. He was going to stand guard here until the sun forced him away. He took another deep breath as he looked below and frowned. Not liking how soft he was becoming because of these two. It wasn't like him to just change everything he did to make someone other then himself happy. His own stupidity and needs were the cause of this big problem. He still had a few more days to decide if he was going to leave the city and move on. He decided then that once Charley had returned to normal without any problems, he was going to leave.

One more month he decided. He looked over his shoulder slowly and turned towards the room again.

XX

TBC!


	16. Chapter 16

I can't help it. I just love the cliffhangers. Keeps you coming back for more! Thanks so much for the reviews to those lovely and dedicated readers.

Now comes the fun part.

The Truce 16

Charley had spent the rest of his weekend at Peter's recovering and it was now the night before he was expected back at school. His broken bones and bruises had faded hours ago and he felt like he was better then ever. He liked how strong and energetic he felt, even if it was because of the temporary vampirism. It was amazing to hardly be out of energy. But he wouldn't tell that to them. He didn't care, he was no longer physically suffering and he had to keep moving around. A lot more of his warmth returned to his skin, but he was still noticeably paler then he should have been. And he had no idea if he would even gain anymore color.

Peter had offered to let him borrow his stage make up to hide it for school after Charley refused to skip. The magician figured this was the boy's way to get free and escape to something normal. He felt bad, that he had to witness this happen and not being able to really do anything about it. So understanding that he had urged the teen to go back home and go to school, wanting him to recover fully from all of this. Plus that way he could get away from Jerry for more then a few hours. The only major worry they had was Charley having to explain the changes to his mother, or anyone else who noticed. He said he would handle it, but Charley secretly decided to ask Jerry how to hide them.

The weird thing was that it was kind of depressing around Jerry now. He tried to have a few conversations during the day but he just sat on the bed with his arms crossed and a blank stare at his feet. Never leaving, or saying a word. It almost looked like he was pouting. Making him wonder why such a creature as Jerry would be pouting. Was it because of what he said the other day? Or maybe because of yesterday morning. He already figured out that Jerry was becoming more possessive of himself and Peter.

Charley was pretty sure it had to do with him, ever since Jerry told him to walk into the sunlight yesterday. Which he did reluctantly with fear and Jerry's helpful shove, only to find he survived unharmed by the light. Charley was furious for a little while, not believing Jerry could have killed him.

Normally the vampire would have changed the subject and started picking on the two of them, but instead Jerry turned away while instructing the teen to sleep and went to the spare room. Hiding away all day.

Charley slept all of Saturday, and by Sunday evening he was feeling like he was waking from the most incredible sleep ever. Well rested and ready to go, and apparently Jerry hadn't moved at all during his thirty nine hour coma.

Something had to be wrong. Nobody, human or something else, just sits in one place and doesn't move without reason.

At the present moment, Peter was gone for the evening and performing his 'Fright Night'. Which left Charley and the brooding vampire alone for a few hours. Two possible outcomes, one being a good one and the other could go wrong. But he would ensure that it wouldn't blow up in his face. Making his way to the spare room quickly, figuring he should go and bother the vampire again for the sixth time since he's been up.

"Sup?"

Standing beside Jerry and poking at his shoulder every few moments, repeating the question.

"Hello? Are you there? Should I stick a post-it on your face with a message or something?" He asked as he poked his shoulder. Jerry sat back and smacked the boy's hand roughly and shot him a glare. Charley stepped back with a shake of his hand.

"Ow! Dude, what's your problem?" He asked. Not getting an answer. He started making annoying popping sounds with his lips, trying to get the vampires attention in the most childish ways after normal words didn't have an effect.

But he was running out of ideas. So he climbed onto the bed and started bouncing. Grinning as the vampire shook and looked at him with an annoyed scowl.

"Jerry!" He kept repeating as he jumped, hoping that by him being annoying would at least show something from the vampire other then being a grump. But Jerry still didn't move, except for a frown forming on his face as he looked away. Charley stopped bouncing and leaned over looking at him with a small frown. Waving a hand out in front of him and then huffed as his attempts failed again.

"Really? Your actually just going to sit there? What's your issue?" Charley asked disbelieving, and shook his head as he was completely ignored.

"If you don't start talking, I'm only going to get more annoying." The teen warned.

Crossing him arms for a moment then dropped to his knees, thinking how exactly he could be annoying, prodding at his teeth again as he brainstormed. Also wondering if he should risk pissing him off since he looked like someone stole his cookie. But he had quite a bit to explain and he wasn't going to get off that easy the teen figured. Brooding or not.

Charley looked around the room while boredly clapping his hands together frequently. Glancing at the vampire then to a pillow that was in the middle of them as he grinned to himself. The teen took a breath and grabbed the pillow quickly, fluffing it up slowly as he whistled.

"Are you really going to ignore me? Because if you are, that's rude and I'll start singing the song that never ends. I'm sure you know how annoying that song is." He said again, and clutched the pillow against his chest. Giving the vampire a curious look as he waited for an answer. Still nothing. Charley scoffed and rolled his eyes. Dropping his eyes to the bed as he started fluffing the pillow again, huffing in a manner that meant he was going to do something.

"If you're mad or whatever for what I said the other day, I'm sorry. But in reality I'm not. Look, I really need your help with this. Its your fault I'm like this in the first place, you dick." He said, and leaned forward slightly seeing Jerry's frown faded a little. The teen smirked a little and sat straight.

"But if you don't stop being a depressing statue thing like you are right now, I'm going to do something so childish that it will probably, most definitely make you mad." He said stressing the point as he stood up and bounced lightly on the mattress. Jerry looked up at him for a moment in thought, then looked away with a loud breath.

An annoyed look crept over Jerry's face. Wanting to be alone with his thoughts, but the sun wasn't down far enough to leave here, and he didn't really want to leave Charley's side just yet. The teen raised his brows and blinked. Wondering what exactly was on the creatures mind to make him block everything out for this long.

"Okay then. Can't say I didn't warn you." He said finally and swung the pillow in his hands as fast as he could towards him. Jerry ducked easily and snatched Charley's ankle and pulled roughly, letting out a growl.

The teen fell back surprised, letting out a yelp. Not expecting him to do anything and landed with a grunt on the bed, then suddenly have a tremendous weight pin him down. Blinking as Jerry was sitting on him and hand had clawed hand on his chest, holding him down as he let out a long breath. Most of his eyes were black and had small fangs matching Charley's as he stared down at him.

The teen momentarily felt like he was back on the highway after Jerry blew up his house. He had the same look when he had him pinned against his mom's van. Charley got scared and swallowed as he stared at him, forcing back the urge to tremble beneath him as he held his hands out defensively.

"I'm going to say this once, Charley." Jerry said flatly, whispering the last words. "Shut up."

"Okay." He said quickly, his voice soft with fear.

"Why do you want my help?" Jerry asked as he looked at him carefully, smelling him while he tilted his head. Charley swallowed again and opened his mouth to say something then stopped when Jerry smirked seeing his teeth. Letting out a low growl noticing how the teen avoided eye contact for a minute.

"You're crushing my insides." Charley said finally finding his voice. Jerry moved off of him after a moment and resumed his spot on the bed, giving him a small glare. The teen breathed out before he sat up and cleared his throat, trying to ease his sudden fear.

"God you're heavy." He grumbled, rubbing his stomach.

"Get to the point." The vampire snapped.

"Ok fine. I'm going back to school tomorrow and I want you to teach me how to hide..this." He motioned to himself and looked back at him. Jerry just stared and blinked slowly as he smirked.

"Why can't Peter teach you?" He asked with a little venom. Charley frowned at his tone, not understanding this hostility. He was going to have to force Jerry to do this.

"Peter isn't the one who did this to me. You got me into this mess. And since I'm like this 'cause of you, wouldn't that make me an unofficial member of your tribe? That gives you the obligation to assist me, doesn't it?" He asked, thinking on the spot to con him into it. Stunned by his own genius and casted a quick questioning glance at the vampire.

Jerry looked at his feet again he chuckled lightly. Charley had a point, he figured after a minute of thinking. So Charley wasn't a full vampire, but he might be able to do things like one. Which meant he was going to need an experienced teacher. Which meant he had to teach him. Jerry sighed and closed his eyes for a minute. Surprised that he himself didn't think about that first. The teen looked at him expectantly, wondering if his plan worked or not. Jerry exhaled as he thought of the ending to this. But that was still a little while away.

"Fine. I'll help you. But on one condition." He said with mild defeat. Giving the boy a blank stare as the teen blinked quickly, not expecting him to give in so easily. And conditions from him were always unpredictable.

"What's that? You're not going to make me do anything stupid, are you? And by stupid I mean making me do something you would normally do." Charley said suspiciously, narrowing his eyes and sat straighter.

"Depends. But you have to do something for me when I tell you too. And you can't refuse. Can you do that, guy?" Jerry asked as he sat forward slowly. Charley frowned, confused at the strange request. Wondering what he would want in the future for a minute before he nodded slowly.

"Alright. What exactly do you need to hide?" He asked as he crossed his arms. "And we need to find out what you can and can't do."

"Sounds like fun. Its going to hurt, isn't it." Charley stated rather than asked. If it involved Jerry then it was definitely going to hurt. "But I'm probably going to need to hide it all."

"It's not going to hurt. And I can't teach you all of that in one night Charley. I'm a vampire, not a magician." Jerry said as he stood up and slowly walked around the bed, his eyes never leaving the teen. Charley drew a knee up, laughing lightly at his choice of words and poked at his fanged tooth with his thumb nail.

"How about my teeth?" He asked as he turned towards the vampire. Jerry looked at him and nodded slowly. Disappointed Charley didn't like his fangs, he did though.

"You have to feel them and just think of how they should appear." He said as simply as he could.

Charley blinked at hearing it was much more simpler than he thought. But he didn't quiet understand what 'feel them' meant. He took a breath and looked at him, about to question when Jerry seemed to already know.

"You need to imagine how you want your teeth to appear. Feel the change. It will happen." He said as he gave him a studying stare.

Charley looked at the bed, imagining the change and felt a strange, painless tickle within the two teeth. It burned inside of his gums but ceased just as it happened. He ran his tongue against his teeth and felt the fangs were gone. He grinned and looked at Jerry happily.

"Cool. It worked." He said.

"Of course it did. Now you know how to do that, be warned that when you start to get hungry or thirsty you're fangs will come back. And you won't be able to stop it." The vampire cautioned, looking at the floor.

"And you're eyes. They will most likely change as well. Your eyesight has increased, right?"

Charley nodded slowly.

"Your sense of smell and hearing would have increased too then. Let's put that to the test then shall we?" Jerry smirked as he motioned for Charley to follow.

Charley moved off the bed slowly and moved to the doorway. Stopping when Jerry did. The vampire turned around and looked at him carefully.

"Close your eyes Charley. Listen to every sound around you, hear the buzzing of the electricity. The sounds of water. Do you hear it?" He spoke slowly as the teen stood there watching him.

Charley closed his eyes slowly and listened. At first he only heard the sound of Jerry, then beyond the ringing was the buzzing of the power, then the water in the pipes. He sighed as he started to smile, hearing it was incredible. Then he heard a pounding of a low, deep drum. It seemed to echo along with the whispers of breathing. He nodded slowly as he felt his heart start to beat a little faster for some reason.

"I..I hear a drum.." He said as he kept his eyes closed, being sated by the sound.

"That isn't a drum Charley." Jerry's voice whispered against his ear, standing behind him. Charley jumped away and exhaled loudly.

"Stop doing that!" He snapped hotly.

"I figured you would have heard me move. But it seems you got lost in hearing the beat of my heart, just like a vampire." He said with dark approval. Charley swallowed and looked down, he did nearly get lost in the sound. It was mesmerizing.

"That was your heart?" He asked surprised and slightly disturbed.

"Surprised I have one? Charley. You're so cruel." Jerry teased with a tone he didn't hear very often, the tone that made the teen uneasy at its low purr.

"Just a little.." He said and looked back up. Jerry was gone. He frowned and moved out of the doorway. Wondering where he had suddenly gone to before he figured this was the test.

He looked around as he moved further into the hallway. He heard a faint laugh, emanating from somewhere in the penthouse. He sighed and listened again, straining to hear anything from Jerry. He growled lightly not hearing anything, calling out again. He took a breath and calmed himself as he started walking again. Charley closed his eyes and turned his head as his ears rang loudly for a moment before starting to hear the low, deep echo of the vampires heartbeat on the other side of the penthouse. With his eyes closed he started towards it, frowning as he wondered how he knew where it was coming from. Running his hand along the wall for direction, thinking that if he opened his eyes he wouldn't be able to hear it anymore. Swallowing the lump in his chest as he kept walking towards the pounding sound. Beginning to feel a faint ache in his chest as the pounding grew heavier in his ears. He heard the vampire whisper as he got closer.

"Your hearing is impressive. But your sense of smell needs to be tested. The sweet bitterness in the air Charley, what does it make you want to do?" The vampire cooed darkly as the low pounding moved further away.

Charley slowly opened his eyes as he heard the vampires words. He smelled the air, and indeed there was a sweet bitterness floating around and it drew him in. It smelled so good, but he couldn't stop the small moan that came from his throat. It smelled so delicious, whatever it was.

"What is that?" He asked out loud, his mouth beginning to water and he had to swallow. The ache in his chest became a painless throb, like something was calling out from inside. His pace picked up and he entered the room that was filled with the bitter sweetness.

"You tell me." The vampire's voice commanded watching the teen move into the room from a monitor on Peter's security system. The magicians paranoia had it's useful perks sometimes. Jerry narrowed his eyes as he watched the black and white screen, studying the teens every move.

Charley looked around the room as he entered it. Breathing in again as he casted a careful look around. Looking to every corner nervously thinking that Jerry would sneak up on him and scare him. But there was no sign on him and the haunting smell was near by. Looking at a small table where the smell was coming from, Charley moved closer to it as a worried feeling crept into his body. Beginning to wonder if the smell was what he thought it was.

"Come on man, stop playing around. What am I even looking for?" Charley said to the silence while he looked around the room full of books and a few displays again. Rethinking this impulsive plan.

He turned back to the table and moved towards it with a sigh, searching reluctantly and spotted a wet drop on the table. Curious of whatever it was, but was uneasy about it too. Blinking he reached out towards the drop and rubbed his fingers against it. He stopped immediately seeing a red, shining smear on the tips of his pale digits. Gasping as he started to tremble on the spot, inhaling the powerful sweet bitterness and he had a mild head rush.

The origin of the delicious smell. That was blood. He could smell the blood. He held his breath and turned his eyes away. The throb in his chest made him lean over slightly. Charley pressed his hand against his torso as he turned away and rushed out of the room with a small cry. Feeling his fangs lengthen and his vision increase even more then it had already, if it was possible. Glancing at his fingers and quickly wiped them on his shirt with a breath. He leaned against the wall and tried to calm himself as Jerry appeared in front of him.

"That too much for you?" The vampire teased, glancing to the room then back to Charley.

The teen slowly raised his eyes to Jerry and scowled. The vampire tilted his head and crossed his arms with a smirk. Seeing the teen have black eyes he smiled softly as he looked away. Wishing that Charley really was a vampire now. The traits suited him very well. He licked his lips slowly and his own eyes darkened as he felt threatening vibes come from the boy. Jerry looked towards him again as the teen glared, not understanding why the teen was suddenly hostile.

Charley didn't understand why he was doing it either. But he was so mad all of a sudden. He jumped forward with a yell of anger. Jerry growled as he saw the vampire side take hold of the teen and caught him by the throat as he pushed him against the wall, baring his own fangs giving a quick powerful hiss. The teen groaned in protest as he clamped his hands around the vampires wrist, they stared each other down for a long moment before Charley looked away first. The anger turned to visible submission, his black voids turned to the normal bright green.

"Let go." He demanded weakly as he finally calmed himself down enough to talk and felt the vampire's fingers slowly relax and slip away.

"Seems you don't want my help. I'm sure you can manage on your own or with Peter's help." Jerry said, giving him a slow look and started turning away. Charley stared and suddenly felt the anger again.

"So you're quitting on me?" He asked.

"Yeah."

Charley punched Jerry in the face as hard as he could suddenly and stepped back down the hallway as he instantly regretted it. Rubbing his nose as he closed his eyes, the heavy bitter sweetness over powering his mind again. Letting out a small sound as he shook his head, wanting to block the smell out. Jerry turned towards him again with a stern look after he held down his fury.

"Twice, in one week, you hit me in the face. Twice, you draw my blood. I should have yours." Jerry said flatly, and licked his bloody lip. He took a breath and stepped closer as Charley stepped back fearfully, his eyes never leaving the vampires lips in a small daze.

"You can hit me back if it would make you feel better." He suggested after snapping out of the tiny trance, biting back the fear he felt under his gaze. He hugged the wall as Jerry stared, deciding what to do at the moment.

"No. I think we are done playing school tonight." He said bitterly as he turned away.

Charley swallowed as the vampire stormed away. He breathed out and rubbed his face slowly. So he learned next to nothing from Jerry. The only useful thing he learned was how to hide his teeth. He had no idea when hearing thing or smelling things was going to come in handy so he was annoyed, scared and frustrated at this. The painless throbbing in his chest returned as he breathed in and out slowly.

Looking down the hallway slowly, thinking that this was going to become one of the most fucked up times in his life. But at least Jerry wasn't going to abandon him.

"You don't understand how fucked up this is for me! I'm trying to deal with this as best as I can, but I feel like I'm loosing my mind." He said, his voice cracking. More silence. Charley took a shaky breath as he started to cry silently.

Jerry stood near the broken window, listening to Charley's words. Not wanting to say anything else. This was why he was a solitary being. Being around others was always a hassle, there was always something that he didn't want to deal with. Mainly becoming attached to someone. Being a bringer of blood and death, he knew it wasn't something that is easily accepted. He was becoming soft. Letting the needs of Peter and Charley come before his own was beginning to have an effect that the vampire really didn't want.

Planning to stick this out and decide from there. He sighed slowly as he looked down towards the street below. Missing the silence and darkness of his own home. Taking a slow step back, he moved towards the hallway again.

"Time to take you home." He said softly and slowly pulled Charley to his feet, smirking at how quietly he suffered.

"I need you're help." He repeated softly. Jerry held the teens face for a moment then chuckled.

"Tomorrow. We will try again." He said as he lead Charley from the penthouse.

TBC!


	17. Chapter 17

Surprisingly I have no witty remarks at the moment. Weird. Anyways, thanks for the reviews! And all that fun stuff! Makes me happy!

So yes. What do you think of this so far? I would really like to hear your thoughts and comments. Good or bad. Really, I would! I've noticed that they have gotten a little ooc, buuut don't worry. That's going to change.

The Truce 17

It was a wonderful morning so far. Charley did his normal everyday things and his mother was already gone to work. Which gave him plenty of time to figure out a really good excuse for everything when she asked later today. He felt a lot better being back in his own home and away from being surrounded by anything to do with vampires. Finally he had privacy when he wanted it, and it was very quiet. No surprises.

What woke him up was the warmth of the sun on his face and hearing birds outside. Cliché, but it brought a smile to his face.

But he knew today was going to be a challenge none the less. He didn't do any of the work he was supposed to have done during his week suspension. So now he was far behind in his work, so far behind that he was positive he was going to be staying after school everyday just to get it done. He tried not to think about the vampirism while he got ready for the day. The less he thought of it the less it would be a worry.

Charley did everything he would normally do in the mornings. He had a shower, brushed his teeth after eating a bowl of fruit loops, changed his clothes, avoiding dark colors and nothing out of the ordinary happened. No fangs, no freaky eye changes, no smells, not even the super hearing. It was a totally normal morning.

He was in the greatest of moods. Maybe today wasn't going to be so bad. He felt like nothing could break his mood. Grabbing his phone from the bathroom counter and started checking his missed messages as he went down the stairs. A lot were from Amy. He groaned lightly, completely forgetting to call her. Beginning to feel like a jerk. Figuring making her wait over a week to call her back was just harsh, Charley sent her a quick text message assuring her he would call her at lunch and that he was alright.

He sighed and stuck the device in his back pocket as he started looking around for his bag. If he didn't leave now he would be late. After running back up to his room figuring it would be there and to grab his light sweater. Wishing he had a sweater that wasn't so dark as he slipped it on and he grabbed the bag by the door. Stopping to see how he looked today in the mirror at his dresser, giving a small breath seeing that he still was very white. Kind of sickly. Checking his teeth quickly and zipped up the sweater. Thinking maybe he should have borrowed Peter's stage make up. He breathed out looking at his eyes, stunned by the brightness of the green.

He turned and went back downstairs, glad the school was only a twenty minute walk. But he had ten minutes to get there according to the clock. Pulling his shoes on quickly, nearly falling over in haste as he hopped on one foot with a groan. He was going to have to run if he was going to make it on time.

He slammed the door as he jumped down the front steps, breaking into a jog. Narrowing his eyes and ducking his head as the morning light was in his face as he started sticking ear buds into his ears and connected it to his phone. Music blasted into his ears. He turned it as loud as it would go so he couldn't hear anything else but the rhythm. Not caring if it caused his ears to ache.

The neighbors who were outside stared as he jogged past, making Charley feel awkward with the looks they made. That feeling would only increase when he got to the school. So he was going to have to get used to it.

As he jogged down the street for a few minutes, he still felt as though he could go faster. Even when he went quite a ways already, he wasn't even breathing heavily yet. He exhaled slowly as he pushed himself to go faster. Feeling the muscles in his legs push him further and faster down the street as he broke into a run. Skidding around corners and seemed to be going even faster. Gaining so much momentum Charley wasn't sure how to stop without getting hurt. Everything passed by quickly as the wind wiped against his ears. He realized he was going too fast.

Looking ahead seeing the street before the school grounds flowing with cars. His stomach clenched nervously. Knowing he wouldn't be able to stop his sprint in time without falling to his face, he was going to have to jump the gap. Or at least try to.

He took a breath riding the flow of adrenaline and pushed himself off the concrete as he reached the end of the sidewalk. His arms spinning at his sides maintaining his balance as he drew his feet up. Scaling over a moving vehicle easily and he let out a loud laugh of amazement. Dropping one foot onto the back of another car and pushed himself to jump once more. Breathing out as his feet touched the sidewalk on the other side falling forward and dropped to a tumbling roll. He grunted as pushed himself to his feet and staggered a few steps, catching his breath as he leaned forward.

"Holy shit!" Shocked that he even made it. He laughed out loud and shook his head. He was going to try that again sometime. That was an amazing rush. He pulled the ear buds out and shoved them into his pocket, looking around quickly as he breathed out.

"Whoa, nice moves Charley!" Someone called out and he rubbed his nose without a reply.

"Wow! That was awesome!"

"Did you see what he just did!"

Charley stood straight, brushing his shoulder off slowly and started walking towards the school with a sheepish look casted at the ground. Hearing different people say different things, all the positive comments made him smirk. He felt on the spot and stopped when Mark came up to him. Putting on a small smile as he looked at the ground for a moment. Hoping this would go well.

"Hey Mark."

"What the hell was that? That was sick dude!" He commented with honesty, Charley didn't know what to say to that. Looking over his shoulder thinking quickly as he gave a small nod.

"Uh...just uh...free running? I guess?" He said and looked at him again. "Exercise and all that. Yeah. What's up?"

He said a little awkwardly as Mark gave him a weird look then laughed. Charley noticed the faded damage he did from the previous week. There was a nearly healed cut on his lip, faint bruises around his eye and he still had scrapes on his hands. Making him feel slightly bad, but he did deserve it after all.

"Yeah. Cool, cool. Where you been hiding out?" He asked looking at him carefully.

"Around." He said, casting his eyes around. "Mostly at home."

"You alright? You're pale, like your dying or something." He commented. Charley could see that he was holding back the contempt he had against him.

"Huh? Oh uh, no. I'm fine, just getting over being sick too." He said, cursing himself. He was horrible at lying. Mark gave him another look, then eyed him up. Charley sighed and put his hands in his sweater pockets.

"Look Mark, I'm sorry for what happened last week. Didn't mean to get that crazy, but what you said was out of line." Charley said, addressing the reason Mark came up to him in the first place.

"Yeah, don't be sorry bro. What happened happened, whatever. But it ain't over yet. So watch your back." He said threateningly towards Charley then walked away. "You just won't see it coming."

"Great." The teen sighed and frowned lightly. A normal day indeed. He hoped that Mark would have dropped it, but should have known otherwise.

"I probably will see it before you do." He mumbled out loud to himself.

Mark was going to try to fight him again or do something to him, and that made Charley worry. He wouldn't be able to fight him without seriously hurting him. So he was going to try to avoid him. Feeling like he was back in the ninth grade. Having to hide from bullies. Only this time he was the dangerous one. Blinking as he watched his ex-friend disappear inside. He moved towards the building with a small jump as the bell rang loudly, knocking him from his thoughts. He took a breath and headed inside to start the day.

Most of the morning was alright, aside from all the stares he got. Especially from the girls and their comments on his eyes. It was beginning to become annoying, repeatedly telling them he wasn't wearing contacts. Deciding to skip the trip to his locker and go straight to class to avoid more looks for a while.

Majority of the morning was pretty normal. Just doing whatever work was required to be finished before he pulled out his phone when it vibrated in his pocket. Casting a careful look around as he opened the message, seeing that it was from Jerry.

'Meet 10PM

Be ready.'

Charley blinked and put his phone away. Meet where? Glad that Jerry didn't quit like he said he wanted too. But where was he supposed to meet him? Worry about that later, he told himself.

He looked around the room for a moment as the teacher explained the new assignment they were just given. Hardly paying attention as he gazed blankly at his desk while remembering the deep, low sound of the vampire's heart. The teen's mind seemed to drift thinking about that. His ears picking up a growing percussion of deep drums everywhere around him.

Charley's body started to tense up and he held his breath. Closing his eyes and forced them away before the soothing sounds took over his senses, the faint throb returned in his chest. The deep pounds faded slowly and he started doing his work again once he was sure it wouldn't happen again.

"Charley, you feeling alright?" His teacher asked with concern, a small frown on her face. He looked at her and nodded quickly, giving a small smile as he looked down at the open book in front of him.

As the time passed by slowly, nothing else had happened. But that throb in his chest didn't leave. He only got used to it and forgot it. This day was turning into something he was sure he could manage. Once he got used to everything going on inside of him of course.

When the second period started, Charley's class had gone outside to enjoy the morning. Which meant he could relax a little and maybe text the vampire. There were a few other classes outside as well, so there were quiet a few people outside. It wouldn't have bothered him so much if it wasn't for Mark's class being there too. He figured he was going to try something when everyone started going into groups and chatting. He sighed as he walked towards a drop in the grass leading to another area of the massive yard.

Charley sat down on the ledge and pulled his phone out, about to text Jerry and ask about the strange pulse he felt in his torso when Mark and two others sauntered over and sat around him. His phone was snatched out of his hand by Mark with a pat on the back. Charley sighed lightly and dropped his hand that was holding the device.

"Can I have my phone back please?" He asked, giving him a bored look.

"Not yet. We need to figure this situation out." Mark replied as he started scanning his phone, Charley was glad he had the auto-lock turned on.

"Figure what out? I said I was sorry. I'm not going to fight you again. So just give me my phone back and ge-" He started to say when the two that sat behind him grabbed his bag and jumped away laughing.

"Really?" He asked and stood up. Getting annoyed as they taunted him, he frowned and stood there. Determined not to give them the satisfaction of getting him mad.

Mark laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Come on man, you know how it is. You can pick one to have now, and one you have to fetch." Mark explained laughing at Charley's frustrated look.

"What? Just give me my shit back man. Grow the hell up."

"Pick or find them both, Geek." Mark repeated, his tone serious as he gave Charley a challenging look. He hated that nickname, feeling like a kid again. He took a deep breath and held his hand out after a minute, rolling his eyes at how pointless this was becoming.

"Give me my phone. Throw my bag around or whatever. I don't care, but give me my phone." Charley said calmly, despite the anger that he was feeling.

Telling himself repeatedly that he wasn't worth the energy, or risk to deal with his ex-friend like he really wanted too. But violence wasn't really an option, was it? He got into trouble for doing already. Lately that line splitting his world with this one was seriously thin.

"Sure Charley." Mark tossed the phone in the air, making Charley look up and reach his hands out to catch it. When he let his guard slip for a second, Mark punched him in the stomach. Charley swung out his arm, catching the end of his phone awkwardly as he stumbled back with a grunt.

Letting out a small breath as he held his stomach, acting as though it hurt when it barely did. He scowled with annoyance as Mark and the other two he didn't know walked away for a moment, his eyes following where they tossed his bag up high and out of view.

Narrowing his eyes as he glared at the group. Charley caught himself emitting a low growl as he stood straight. Silencing it and looked around in a small panic. No one heard, no one was close. He sat back down on the concrete ledge quickly and unlocked his phone. Immediately calling Jerry as he held his breath, frightened at what he just did. It rang twice before he heard his voice.

"Problems already?" Jerry's voice purred into his ear.

"Uh, I just growled. Like you, when your having one of your moments." He stated quickly, sounding nervous.

"Huh. If your growling, you should watch your temper Charley. If you're planning to survive your idiot plan to go back to high school then watch your mood. Otherwise your secret will come out, then the fear and the chaos will follow. They will scream and run away. Total hysteria..." The vampire replied sounding as though he was daydreaming about it.

"Stop it. That doesn't give me very much confidence. Your supposed to help me, not make me worry about every little thing." Charley stated with annoyance.

"You're asking support from a vampire Charley. That is support sounds like from me. You're going to have to survive a few more weeks. Its going to be very difficult. Can you handle that?"

Jerry had a point, another couple of weeks was a long time to live like this. Still, that was the worst support he has ever heard. Charley rolled his eyes and sighed deeply, squinting as he looked towards the place Mark threw his back pack. His hand rubbed his stomach idly as he shook his head.

"Yeah, I don't know about that. If I killed someone, can I blame it on you?" Charley asked jokingly, but the annoyance present in his voice.

"Absolutely." Jerry replied pleasantly. "I'll even help you."

"Dude, I'm not serious!" Charley gasped is disgust, rolling his eyes when the vampire made a disappointed sound.

"Rain check? Alright then. Now is that all? You're using up my minutes. Not that I don't enjoy being disturbed in the morning when I'm trying to sleep and all of that." Jerry said with a bored tone.

"One more thing. There's, uh, a weird throb or whatever in my chest. It doesn't hurt, but its been there all morning. Is that good or bad?" He said describing it quickly, looking at the ground waiting nervously.

"What triggered it?" The vampire sounded a little more interested.

"Uh...hearing heartbeats...I guess." He said slowly, nervously biting his thumb nail.

"Then don't worry about it if it doesn't hurt. You should when it turns into an ache. That's the tip of our hunger calling for blood. Feels good doesn't it." Jerry said with a teasing tone.

"So now I have to worry about that? Well that's just great." Charley commented, scowling as he looked towards where his bag was.

"Do I have to worry about biting people and drinking their blood?" Charley whispered loudly as a group walked past him. He gave them a small smile as they past, again the girls stared at his eyes.

"I would. You are part vampire Charley. Comes with the package." Jerry purred and chuckled darkly.

"Oh good. The surprises never end! That isn't in the least bit helpful, by the way."

"Oh Boo hoo. Yes it was. Good bye Charley." Jerry said tauntingly then hung up.

"Dick!" He said and hung up.

Charley let out a breath and rubbed his forehead slowly. This was going to be really hard to do, but he told himself that he could do it. He had too. Looking up and around as he got to his feet. Walking towards the spot where he thought his bag was before he casted a quick look around, seeing everyone was preoccupied he figured he could climb up unnoticed.

He stepped closer to the building and looked around again once more before he took a step back and forced himself to jump. His hands latched onto the outside light, breathing as he pulled himself up and grabbed the edge of the lowest roof on the building, dragging himself over the edge with another quick breath. He reached over and grabbed his bag, looking to make sure everything was still inside of it and sat down on the roof. Letting his legs dangle over. Glad there was next to no one around at the minute.

He dropped his head and closed his eyes. So all he needed to do was keep his moods in check. Easier said than done. Especially in high school.

He opened his eyes and looked down while slipping his bag over his shoulders before dropping down. Surprised that he made no sound when his feet touched the earth, he held hid breath and looked around feeling eyes on him. Not seeing where they came from he turned and headed inside. Wait for lunch and the call to Amy. Thinking on what exactly he was going to say when he called her, turning his head sharply as he heard his name being called.

Blinking as he saw the principle motioning for him to come closer, his heart stopped when he noticed that there were two cops standing behind him in the office. Charley swallowed and quickly sent Jerry a text as he walked over.

'Cops! Help!'

XX

TbC!


	18. Chapter 18

Oh the joys that inflame my heart. Glad you like this so much! And damn rights I'm the friggen reigning queen of cliffhangers! No one can top me. Least I hope not...heh

I'm planning to write another random shituation after I'm done with this story. But I have next to nothing for ideas. PM me with suggestions!

What's going to happen now? Think about it. It could be anything... Frightening isn't it. You like it, so stop acting like that. Anyways, if you wish to find out what happens now then saunter on down and find out cheezenip! :D

Sorry, very odd hyper brain disfucntionation thingy just happened. I OWN NOTHIN but the plot.

The Truce 18

Charley walked into the principle's office nervously looking at the police officers. Slowly sitting down after he was left alone with them. His mind drawing a blank as he tried to figure out what they wanted with him, which was extremely unnerving. But their faces were slightly familiar, but he couldn't place where he seen them before. His phone vibrated in his hand and he glanced down quickly and read Jerry's reply.

'Call but hide the phone.'

Charley took a breath and discreetly moved his thumb around as he placed the call while the two cops introduced themselves. Charley didn't pay attention. Turning his head slightly as he strained his hearing to listen for the vampire's voice, taking a slow breath.

His ears started to ring loudly before everything around him amplified in seconds. Taking a quick moment to find the low purr of Jerry's voice below the constant ringing. Attempting to ignore the low pounding of two hearts so close and lively. He couldn't help but be dazed for a second. The teen nodding his head when they asked if he was feeling alright.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He said softly, growing tired of being asked that.

"Clear your throat if you can hear me."

Charley cleared his throat quickly and looked up at the officers, listening to the vampire instructing him to start the conversation. Swallowing the massive lump that formed in his throat, the boy forced calmness on himself to avoid frantic thoughts.

"So...what is this about?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head briefly. His unusually bright green eyes looking between the two figures.

"Well, we tried to reach you over the past few days, and failed to get a hold of you. Obviously. It's abut the incident that occurred last week." One of them said, drawing up a chair to sit across from him. Charley blinked hearing that.

"Ask them what incident." The vampire's faint voice urged.

"Okay...uh, what incident?" He asked, holding down the nervousness he was starting to feel. Trying to make himself appear calm when he wasn't really. He shifted in the chair and leaned forward slightly as he blinked.

"Well, I'm sure you know which one. You can't forget that in a week, kid." The second officer said with a disbelieving tone.

Charley shook his head briefly and looked down at the floor. Fearing this might be something really bad. Only two things had happened with him in the last week that would bring the cops around. Jerry, or Mark.

But he wasn't sure which one it was about, so he stayed quiet for a moment. The pulsing feeling in his chest had gotten a little stronger.

"Just play along Charley." Jerry's voice cautioned.

"Okay. So, what do you want from me? It was a week ago. It's over and done with." He said carefully, choosing his words with caution in case he jumped to the wrong conclusion. That was the last thing he wanted to do. But glad Jerry's voice was aiding him.

"We are following up on the assault charge that was laid on you b-"

Charley blinked and interrupted the man with a relieved laugh. They looked at him oddly and he shook his head. Chuckling even more when he heard Jerry laughing at him with pure amusement.

"You can handle this on your own Charley." The vampire said with a pleased tone.

"Oh man. Sorry, yeah. Ok. Uh, sorry. I was thinking of something else." He said with some honesty with a smile, putting his phone in his pocket after the vampire hung up. He took a breath and gave them an apologetic smile. Relieved that it wasn't the other incident from the previous week.

"Sorry, its been a weird few days. But Mark really charged me? Why? He was the one who started it, and why am I the one being punished? Again." Charley said with a shake of his head. Annoyance replaced the relief quickly.

One problem on top of another. The teen was beginning to think it wouldn't end.

"Well, son, you sure as hell finished it. He chose to press charges against you for the fight." The first one replied, making Charley wish he paid attention to their introductions and learn their names. Glancing at the man's name tag, he saw a name he would never be able to pronounce properly.

He made a face with a small shrug as he looked towards the window, letting out a long breath as he closed his eyes while feeling the throb in his chest grow to a strong slow pulse. A heavy feeling that faded slowly for a few moments before it repeated. Slowly being drawn in by the powerful sounds of their hearts. His lips parted and he let out a sigh.

"Well what do you need me for?" He asked as he turned his gaze to them, snapping out of the trance. He started to fidget. The teen felt an odd burn in the ends of his fingers, glancing at his hand with a small frown at the mild discomfort.

"We need to get your side of the story and go from there. Are you sure your alright? You look like you're going to be sick." The first officer asked with concern. Charley took a breath and looked at him.

"I..uh, I'm alright. Just feel a bit weird." He said and cleared his throat. "But ok, let's get this over and done with."

"Alright. I'll need you to fill out a statement. Write down exactly everything he said, and what you said. Everything that happened word for word on this sheet." He said as he handed Charley a clipboard with a colored sheet of paper.

The pale figure nodded as he took the clipboard and reached in his bag for a pen. Annoyed that he had to do this, but it couldn't be avoided if he was being charged for beating Mark to a pulp. He let out a small breath as he began to write everything down.

Describing how he was just minding his own business that day when Mark came up to him, asking to have a word and started saying things about personal matters, and very horrible things about his best friend who passed away less then a year ago. He started scowling as he wrote it down. Feeling the anger bubble in his blood just thinking about those cruel words again, but he kept writing. He finished it a half hour later and stood up.

"Here. I'm done. So is that it, or are you going to arrest me or something." He said a little bitterly, catching the two cops off guard with his sudden rudeness.

"Sorry. Just remembering this isn't sitting well with me." He said faintly.

"I see. Well, that's it for now. We'll contact you again soon once a court date is established." They said as the angry teen picked his bag up, pausing and took a card from one of them. Freezing as he looked at his nails. They were beginning to bleed. Charley quickly took the card before they noticed.

"That's the case number and my cell number since I'm handling this." The man said plainly.

His breaths quickened as he closed his hands into fists and crossed his arms. Freaked out that the burning intensified to a painful sting. The boy was about to say something when he felt the fangs returning. Realizing that he was going to expose himself if he didn't leave the office immediately. He ducked his head and breathed out. Feeling the beginnings of something he didn't understand. A darker feeling creeping into his mind.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." He said weakly and quickly left the office, nearly ripping the door from its hinges as he burst out of the room and ran outside as this dark feeling grew.

Hearing a growing tidal wave of pounding beats all around him, crashing against his ears causing him to clench his jaw and emit a low growl. He looked around seeing that there was a lot of people around now that lunch was minutes away, some casted strange glances in his direction.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Charley whispered to himself.

He moved towards the shaded part of the front and dropped against the building as he covered his ears and breathed in and out slowly. Trying to shut out the sounds as he felt the fangs grow longer, the throb building to a faint ache.

The ache Jerry warned him about.

Charley sat there for minutes on end, trying to regain control of everything as a strong urge to sate a powerful hunger came over his mind. When his ears finally stopped ringing he dropped his hands, letting out a gasp seeing that small rivers of blood were running from his nails.

"Oh what the fuck is this...!" He made a disgusted face seeing that on nearly every finger, that the nail bed had split open and a sharp point was growing out. Charley looked around quickly, seeing no one close to him for now, he started wiping the blood onto the grass.

"Fuck!" He stood up and tried to breath calmly. Panic over taking him as his nails kept bleeding, but in a thinner flow. Realizing that with him freaking out like this, he was going to make things a lot worse. Closing his eyes and took a few long breaths, trying to clear his head as he covered his face. Jumping when his phone started ringing.

Snatching it out of his pocket with a scowl and saw Amy's number on the screen. He held his breath and forced himself to calm down enough to think straight as he slowly raised the device to his ear.

"Hey Amy." He answered, surprised at how calm he sounded. "How's it going?"

"Charley! Why haven't you called me back? I've been freaking out about you!" She said quickly. "What's going on with you lately?"

"Sorry, just some, uh, crazy shit has been going on. I'm really sorry if I made you worry so much. It's just complicated, to say the least." He said with a flat tone, a little annoyed that she talked to him like they were still dating. The teen looked around slowly as the smell of his own blood made his mind drift.

"Okay... Are you alright? Like really alright? What happened last week? Its been all over the news. Were you really there? I know it was that thing, but were you there too?" She asked carefully, Charley frowned. Of course she would piece it together. But when he thought about it, he didn't remember a damn thing. Just an empty space from falling asleep at Peter's then waking up at home. Not even a dream in between. Just a blissful silence.

"I'm alright. Alive and surviving I guess. And no, I wasn't there. I was actually under house arrest for beating Mark up, and being suspended from school. And getting super drunk with Peter." He replied with a small chuckle, licking the fangs slowly as he gazed at his nails that were now mostly displaying small claws. He started to feel like a cat.

"You got drunk with Peter." She asked, sounding disbelieving.

"Uh, yeah. Was really fun actually." He stated.

"Well, I tried to call your house, your mom said that you were busy every time I called. I even tried Peter, but he said the same thing! I'm just worried about you. Especially if your still hanging out with HIM." She said with a little loathing.

"Huh? Him? You mean Jerry." He asked with a smirk and shook his head. Not liking where this conversation was going.

"Yeah. What's with you anyways. You've changed Charley. What's going with you lately? It's like you, Peter and Jerry are always together, according to your mom. She made it seem like you three were inseparable! Don't you think that's just a little messed up?" Amy snapped suddenly.

Charley frowned and stared at the ground. It was messed up, he knew that but he didn't care. But then again, it wasn't any of her business. It hasn't been for three months.

"Why are you getting mad that I'm still talking to him? I kind of had to after risking MY life over and over to save yours. Not to mention the entire neighborhood! Sure he has his asshole douchebag moments, but he isn't that bad." He snapped back, and glaring at the ground now as he heard her scoff bitterly in his ear.

The teen drew his lip back and bared his teeth at nothing. Blinking realizing what he just did.

"Charley, that thing isn't someone you just han-"

"Amy, stop. What I do with my time is my business. That includes who I talk to. We aren't dating anymore so you don't get to snap at me like you are right now. Look. I'm alright, my life is great. Sort of. I'm sorry for worrying like I did, but I'm handling everything. I'll talk to you another time maybe." He said sounding angry as hung up on her.

Putting the phone in his pocket and rubbed his face again with a breath. This was too much. He wanted to go home. At least there, he wouldn't have so many factors weighing against him like they were right now, or have to worry about anyone seeing him. But he couldn't just leave on his first day back. He had to stick it out as best as he could.

He leaned against the building and looked at his hands quietly while ignoring the faint ache inside his chest. The small, sharp nails were unnerving to look at. The boy closed his eyes and breathed out.

Telling himself to calm down, everything was going to be fine. Everything was alright. If worse came to worse, he would just go to Jerry's. He still lived in the same house.

The teen's fangs receded slightly after a minute of him relaxing and thinking of nothing, turning to small sharp points rather then the long fangs they were a moment ago. Swallowing as he bumped his head against the concrete as the bell rang for the lunch hour to start.

Charley scooped up his bag and slowly made his way to the cafeteria, rubbing the back of his head. Maybe eating something will make him feel better, he hoped. His eyes stared down at the ground as he merged into the crowds of students heading towards the lunchroom. Keeping his hands in his pockets as he looked up and around in case Mark tried to sneak up on him.

As the minutes passed, there was no sign of Mark, and he wasn't in the mood for food. Knowing that he needed to eat anyways he grabbed a few pieces of fruit and went back outside. Ignoring the stares and questions about his eyes. Maybe he should have brought sunglasses today.

He sat down beneath a large tree and bit into the apple quickly, not biting of a chunk for a minute as he faded briefly into the calming sensation it brought. Closing his eyes as he pulled the apple away and bit down again. The feeling of his teeth breaking through the apple skin was so soothing. He did it again, but with more force.

"What am I doing?" Charley opened his eyes and stared at the fang marked fruit dumbly. Why did he just do that?

Blinking as he looked at his nails against the apple. They resembled Jerry's. He dropped the apple and hid his hands when two girls walked past him and giggled. He smiled softly at them, his heart pounding.

He blinked and looked away as he rubbed his chest slowly, wincing as the ache suddenly pounded painfully. He shut his eyes and breathed out, not allowing it to cloud his mind. Charley opened his eyes and looked at his finger tips again. His broken nails stuck out awkwardly and he made a face as he pinched the nail on his thumb, it came off easily.

"Oh god that's so gross!" He said to himself, feeling very disturbed and examined his thumb.

This new nail had already covered the whole spot like brand new. He dropped the piece he held and started pulling the rest off, biting his lip carefully.

"God...what else is going to happen?" Charley sighed in dismay and grabbed his backpack, starting to pick for something to do, and grabbed something from his work from last week he really needed to finish.

With pure luck and a growing mastery of sneaking and discretion, Charley managed to survive his first day of school as a half vampire. It was beyond stressful. Once or twice he had nearly gave into the dark urge that was screaming at him in the back of his head.

It had been hard for him to get any work done with his nails being claws. He hardly talked either, to hide the fangs that kept getting longer, then smaller. He was just surprised that he didn't have a problem with his eyes changing. Or Mark for that matter. It was a surprisingly dark afternoon. Thick grey clouds growled and threatened to rain.

The feeling in his chest was now a painful sensation. As he walked home, whenever it pulsed, Charley nearly cried out. Determined to stick it through and hope it would fade away. He wasn't going to ask for Jerry's help just yet. Getting tired of it, Charley broke into a run. Pushing himself to go as fast as he could to get home quicker. Bursting through the front door and slammed it shut as he went upstairs.

The teen dropped onto his bed and curled into a ball as he cradled his chest. Wishing the dark to come quicker. He shut his eyes and stayed silent for a long time, hoping that he would be granted the joys of sleep.

He wasn't sure now if he could handle being like this and trying to live a normal life. It was too much to deal with. Too many thing could go wrong. The teen took a deep breath as he laid on his bed, letting it out as a low pounding creeped into his ears. Opening his eyes slowly as it slowly got closer. He sat up slowly as he frowned, climbing out of his bed quietly as he moved out of his room. Feeling dazed as he moved don the stairs without a sound, unsure of what he was doing.

When he reached the living room, he saw someone he didn't know sneaking around. The dark urge overwhelmed him as he walked towards him silently.

"What are you doing?" He asked slowly.

The man whipped around and stared at Charley, not expecting anyone to be home. All the teen could hear now was the pounding of the man heart that intensified.

"What the fuck..." The man said as he stepped away slowly.

Charley moved closer, but not on his own as his lips parted slowly and he smirked. He jumped and knocked the man to the ground and held him there as he started to tremble as the man cried out and tried to shove him off. Without warning Charley dropped down and bit into the man's throat.

XX

TBC!


	19. Chapter 19

Holy sheet! No Charley! What are you doing?

Holy crud, hahaha haven't heard that in years. Crud. Hehe.

Anywhoo...I owns nothing.

The Truce 19

Charley let out a sound he had never heard before or thought he was capable of creating. It sounded like a mixture of a growl and a pleased whine. The feeling of his teeth breaking through warm flesh was so incredibly delicious that he couldn't keep the sound inside. Charley shoved the man down roughly when he tried to roll them over to get away.

As the blood splashed over his tongue, Charley seemed to loose all reasoning. The blood was hot, it stung his mouth and throat slightly as it went down his throat and instantly heated him from the inside. He started sucking back mouthful after mouthful as the man screamed something over and over. The teen didn't pay attention to what the man was screaming as he shut his eyes. Ignoring the hands that pulled at his clothes and hair.

The boy held him down without much difficulty as the man tried thrashing around to toss him off. Failing every attempt. He choked out cries of agony as Charley bit harder and harder, feeling his teeth slice through the skin more while shoving him against the floor with guttural growls. Blood fell out of his mouth between gulps as it spilled onto the white carpet, creating a ruby red pool.

Never thinking once that it could ever taste so amazing and hypnotic. Caring for nothing but sating the hunger he didn't understand and feeling the pain fade away.

Charley pulled his head back finally once the man was too weak to put up a fight anymore. Breathing as though he just ran a mile, but feeling so powerful and at peace. All the pain in his chest was gone and he was no longer suffering.

His head dropped back as he sat on the man's stomach, feeling the warm blood roll down his chin and throat slowly. It almost tickled as the blood painted his skin, he smiled suddenly as he gave a breathy chuckle. Charley's eyes were half closed as he let out a sigh.

"Ch..Charley.." The man chocked out weakly beneath the teen. He looked down slowly as he blinked, coming down from this incredible high as the man chocked his name out again.

How did this fellow know his name? Staring at the man's face blankly for a moment as his mind began to break through the fog.

A sickening realization filled his senses as he snapped back to reality a second later. His eyes went wide and he shuffled back quickly with a weak cry of fear. Tumbling back onto the floor as he scampered away. He started shaking violently and a horrified look came over his face. He felt sick.

"Char-" The man croaked out again. Charley stopped as he stared at the man's face and the tears started falling. Recognizing his face and the voice.

"Oh my god..." He squeaked out as his body turned to ice. "Dad?"

He just ate his father. He couldn't move, he couldn't think. Of all people in the world, it was his dad. His breaths were shallow and ragged.

"I- I..." He couldn't say sorry for this. Frozen in place by fear. "Oh fuck!"

He rushed forward with a cry and clamped his hand over the gushing wound. Letting out a small moan as he started to panic for the millionth time today. Shock and terror covered his face, mimicking his father's expression.

But Charley's face was more frightening. His pale skin making his green eyes seem brighter, and the blood that had trailed down from his mouth to the middle of his neck seemed to be the reddest of reds that still dripped thick drops. The small fangs that peeked out in his crimson stained mouth. His father whimpered, trying to move his hands and legs.

Charley immediately started searching his pockets with one hand for his phone and thought of who to call.

Jerry. He had to call him. He couldn't call 911, how would he explain this? The vampire was the only one he could trust with this. He would know what to do.

Glancing at the clock and saw that it was shortly after six, which meant his mother would be home in an hour or less and he had a very short time to fix this and clean it. Jerry had to help him.

Charley dialed the vampire's number for the third time that day and held the phone against his ear. Tears falling as he waited anxiously for him to pick up. His father moaning weakly as he tried to raise his hand again. The unanswered ringing was making him panic even more.

What if he didn't answer? What was he going to do? His father was dying and it was all his fault.

"Fuck, come on Jerry! Just...just hold on! Oh god, please! Stay awake! Dad!" He screamed as he looked down at his father. Watching in terror as his eyes rolled around slowly and he started to shake faintly.

"What now Charley?" The vampire's voice was in his ear suddenly, sounding annoyed.

"Come to my house! Please, right now! Oh god, please! I need your help!" He cried out quickly, his voice sounding terrified.

"Whoa, calm down. What did you do?" Jerry asked with surprising concern.

"I-I bit him! I couldn't stop it! It just happened.. Please, he-he won't stop bleeding! Jerry, he's dying! Help me! Please!" He cried as he looked at his hand pressing against the wound, blood seeping through his fingers in time with his dad's heart.

"Wait, what? What are you talking about?" He asked confused.

"My dad! Please! I need you now!" He begged with all his heart.

"I'm leaving right now. You're lucky the sun just set otherwise you'd be screwed. Keep him breathing till I get there." He instructed with a sigh.

"Ok!" Charley hung up and dropped his phone as he bent over and pulled his dad into his lap, making sure he didn't move his hand for more then a second. Clutching him closely as he started rocking as he sobbed.

"I'm so sorry, oh god. Dad, I'm so sorry!" He cried pitifully. "Stay awake!"

The teen was mortified at his actions. How could he allow something like this to happen? Cursing his stupidity and his lack of self control. He should have gotten a hold of Jerry as soon as the ache started earlier in the morning. This was completely his own fault.

"Stay awake, just stay awake." He said as he cried heavily. Looking at his hand, pressing it harder as he rocked.

The teen closed his eyes and dropped his head. What was he going to tell his mother? How was he going to deal with this? Charley felt as though he was going crazy. He could feel the blood seeping into his clothes and it made his stomach churn. He wasn't even a real vampire, but he was starting to act like one.

He kept repeating to his father that he was sorry. No knowing if he was going to survive. Not really knowing if he cared. He was too afraid to accept he caused this and loved it.

He didn't know how long he sat there staring blankly at the floor before the door burst open and closed a second later. Hearing the ominous foot falls of the vampire. The teen looked up to see Jerry standing there looking at him with a small scowl before he walked over.

"Well, look who joined the club." Jerry mocked as he knelt down and surveyed the scene slowly. Sniffing the man and tilted his head, before glancing at Charley.

"Shut up and just help me!" Charley sobbed.

Jerry looked at the teen face, holding back the comment of how the blood on his skin was a beautiful sight. He took a breath and looked back at the man with distaste before he scooped him up out of the teen's arms.

The vampire moved to the kitchen and laid him on the table as Charley followed behind slowly, sniffing every few seconds as he kept his sobs as soft as he could.

"Can you help him?" He asked weakly.

Jerry pressed his hand against the wound as he took a deep breath. Turning to face the teen and smacked him on the side of the head. Hard, but not hard enough to harm him.

"OW! What the fuck!" Charley cried out crashing against the table not expecting the force of it, holding the side of his head as he hissed in pain. Jerry snatched his hand and looked at his nails, seeing the small points.

"Why didn't you tell me you were feeling the thirst!" He demanded with frightening authority, his eyes turning black. Giving the teen a furious look and dropped his hand.

"I thought I could handle it! I'm sorry!" Charley finally said fearfully as he shrank away from the vampire.

Jerry growled deeply, holding back the urge to strike him again for his carelessness. The amount he sucked out was alarming and he wasn't supposed to be growing those nails. Not unless he was starved. Which had to have been many hours, if he were a full vampire. It could have been much worse than this.

"Stupid little child! You have no control over the thirst, that's why I warned you! Thought you would have the sense to tell me if you felt it." He said with a spiteful tone. Narrowing his eyes and looked away.

"I said I was sorry! What do you want me to do?" Charley said faintly as he looked at the floor.

Not knowing what was worse right now. Nearly killing his father or feeling Jerry's wrath. It was quiet for a moment as the fuming vampire used his blood seal the jagged mess.

"I want you to use that head of yours. How am I to teach you when you don't tell me these things Charley. This could have easily been avoided. Or have been worse. You asked me to show you how to hide it all, and you fail to even notify me. What if it was Jane, instead of...him?" He scolded darkly as he turned back to the man, looking at him carelessly.

Charley stayed silent as he stood against the table. Feeling worse then he ever did before, Jerry was right. He felt microscopic at the moment. If he said something earlier then this wouldn't have happened. But he didn't. Too late to change it now.

Jerry smelled so much fear and misery coming from the boy, so much that it was beginning to annoy him further.

"Where's your mother Charley?" The vampire asked in a calmer tone as he looked at the man's throat where the wound used to be. Wanting to reopen it himself.

"Work. A-at work. She will be home soon..." He said weakly. "L-like an hour maybe."

"Plenty of time to clean up your mess. Stop crying like an infant." Jerry snapped and Charley glared at him.

"Fuck you! I'll cry if I feel like it." He retorted and looked away. Jerry blinked and looked away slowly as he smirked.

"So this is daddy?" He asked grasped the man's face carefully and examined his features. Charley nodded. Jerry leaned over and smirked at the man, smelling him briefly before he sighed.

"You drank too much. He isn't going to survive for much longer." Jerry stated boredly as he stared at the man with a glare. His fangs slowly came out as he turned his black eyes to the teen.

"Oh god!" Charley cried out and held the back of his head.

"Stop crying I said! It's annoying. You have two options. Let him die, or I can turn him." He said slowly, turning his eyes towards the frightened teen again. Charley looked at him stunned, then turned his eyes to his father as he swallowed.

"Personally, I'd rather let the bastard die." Jerry commented politely as he looked back at the boy's father. Charley gawked.

"What! No! He's my dad!" He snapped and dropped his arms. Not believing Jerry just said that, but wasn't surprised.

"A father who abandoned you." Jerry said giving the man a hungry stare, speaking with soft hatred. "Why save the man who failed to play the most important part in your life?"

Charley stared at the vampire dumbly. Stunned that Jerry sounded so hateful when he didn't know him. But remembering that the vampire knew all his feelings and memories about him. The teen sighed deeply while trying to think on what to do.

He couldn't let him become a vampire, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to let him die. He couldn't let him die, could he?

Sure, his dad had much to atone for. But did he really deserve to die for that? He closed his eyes and covered his face. It wasn't up to him to choose his fate.

"Can't we take him to the hospital?" He asked after a moment.

"He wouldn't survive the trip. He has little time left, listen to his heart Charley. You can hear it beginning to fail." The vampire stated softly.

Charley swallowed and listened for a minute, and his heart dropped hearing the weakening heart beats inside his dad's chest. He let a small moan out as he leaned on the table near his father's feet and bit his lip. Feeling the small sharpness break the skin.

As he stared at him as he lay there, Charley was slowly starting to remember all the anger and hatred he had for his father. Conflicting him so bad he was afraid that he was going to pass out from all of this falling on his mind. Jerry slowly started to walk towards the teen, seeing he wasn't going to answer.

"Tick tock goes your daddy's clock, Charley." Jerry purred from behind him.

"Its a simple choice. Live or die."

XX

TbC!


	20. Chapter 20

Oh wow. Oh geez! Oh man! Oh! What's he going to do? I'd hate to be in his shoes. That sucks donkey balls.

Was listening to the FN score, added to the mood. For me anyways... if you wanna know wut onez, ask n I'll tell yaah!

The Truce 20

"Its not that simple." Charley said with a shaky breath.

"Isn't it? Who is he, but a stranger to you Charley? A stranger who was in your house uninvited. Probably sneaking about, which is why you attacked so viciously." Jerry said with a smirk, raising his hands slightly and slowly clawed the air.

"I'm actually impressed." He chuckled darkly.

His eyes trailing the teen's profile with silent wanting. The drying blood on his face was so unbelievably tempting. Jerry shifted his gaze to the figure on the table with a smile as Charley shot a disgusted stare at him.

"It might be ok for you, but I'm not alright with this! I don't even know what to think." He said weakly, his frightened voice cracking every few seconds.

The vampire held back the urge to show how pleased he was with this. Not wanting to make the boy freak out anymore then he was already, he kept silent. It didn't surprise him too much.

Even though the teen wasn't a full vampire, he was certainly vicious like one. He was a perfect mixture of both worlds. Charley was so very human and yet he was just as vampiric deep down. He could enjoy pleasures of both sides. The vampire was slightly jealous.

But it was time to get back to the situation.

"You can let him die Charley, or I can turn him." He said again and gave the teen a stern look after a moment.

"Don't make me choose this." Charley begged faintly. A clawed hand hovering over his lips.

It was his father. In this horrid situation because of him. Even if he was a stranger, and did come in uninvited but Charley wanted to know how he knew where they lived. But that didn't make it right for what he did to him, nor did it give him the authority to choose if he lived or died.

The teen shook his head slowly as he shut his eyes, beginning to tremble. Not knowing what to think.

"You can't make me choose this!" He argued weakly as he looked towards the clock. Surprisingly only ten minutes had passed. It felt much longer.

"Strangers die all the time Charley, that's just how it is. Some.. deserve it more then others." Jerry purred close to his ear.

Slowly turning the boy's face towards his with a clawed finger pressing against his cheek, the vampire's black eyes gazing to the fresh trail of blood on Charley's chin that dripped still. Begging to be tasted. Charley held his breath as he let his head turn, staring at the vampires soulless pits. His lip trembled as the tears fell again.

"That's not true." Charley countered and breathed inwardly.

"Oh, but it is." Jerry dragged his finger along his jaw, collecting some of the blood before he smirked. His black eyes sparkling with dark intentions. The teen let out a breath as he forced himself to look away, frightened once again.

A frown began to form as he stared at the wall. He felt so lost, unsure of anything now. Not knowing what was right and wrong. Being forced to choose if someone lived or died was too much to comprehend at the present moment.

Part of him wanted to save the man, and the other wanted to tear him apart and make him scream.

Jerry licked his finger clean slowly and looked at the man with a quiet glare. Not liking him being around. He was hungry now, the sight of Charley was edging him on. He planted his hands on the table as he stared longingly at the figure.

"I can't make this choice." Charley stated as he closed his eyes and hugged himself.

"You're going to have too." Jerry replied annoyed and prodded at the man's leg boredly. Raising his head slightly to look at the teen.

"Well, no. You don't, but I'm being polite. It's your...male donor, after all." He said with a bored shrug and a small chuckle.

The teen couldn't say anything as he stood there looking at the vampire. Wondering why he would possibly want him to choose his father's fate like this. Even when he said repeatedly he couldn't.

"He's still conscious Jerry." Charley stated as he looked at his father's face.

"And?" The vampire questioned dryly.

"He can hear you..." He said weakly, disgusted with the devilish fiend.

The way he brushed this off was unnerving to say the least. He kept forgetting Jerry was a highly skilled killer with centuries to back it up. All of this happened because he let his guard down.

Jerry gave him a look that showed he didn't care at all. Charley looked away and thought of what to do, or at least try to do. He turned his eyes to his dad again and narrowed them.

Listening in to his heart. It was weaker then before and was beating quickly, the teen assumed he was terrified. He couldn't blame him, he was almost at that point too not even a few days ago. It was a scary but something else entirely.

The vampire watched Charley with interest and closely observing everything he saw. The way the teen looked and how calm he seemed at the moment made Jerry smile delightfully.

The teen seemed to look like he didn't care anymore. Like he gave into the darker half.

Charley questioned what would happen if he let Jerry turn his dad. What would he do when he woke? Freak out and be angry most likely. Go crazy, or something along those lines. If he didn't, he would just die. Vanish without a trace. No evidence. Nothing if Jerry dealt with it.

He realized that it would end bad anyways. The teen slowly moved along the table and leaned on the surface. Feeling weak.

"But he's my dad.."

"No. He isn't. He's just a man Charley." Jerry purred into his ear again. Suddenly standing beside him again.

Watching how the boy turned towards his voice slightly, his teary eyes blinking quickly. There was a faint pink tinge filling his white cheeks and the vampire smirked.

"How are you feeling Charley? Very alive I suspect." He continued in a low tone, blinking slowly.

"How did it feel to feed for the first time, Charley? To taste the blood of another? I bet it was exquisite. Almost...arousing." He paused as the teen gave a small gasp.

"The pleasure of being satisfied.. the pain inside ending like it was never there. Being the one who can experience it all. Feels good. Doesn't it Charley?" The vampire purred close to the teens throat. Sensing that the boy was clinging to every word.

As the vampire spoke, Charley's eyes glazed over as he cried silently. He straightened out and felt the hot breaths against his throat. He didn't know why, but he leaned towards the source. Liking the feeling of the hot air tickle over his skin. The throb in his chest returned as Jerry continued, causing Charley to ball his hands into fists. The teens lips parted as he let out a shuttered breath.

Jerry was toying with him. Charley gave a distraught moan as he closed his eyes, realizing what he said was true. He felt sick again.

"Why stop now Charley. You cope much better when you stop caring so much." Jerry added as he reached out and cut the man's hand slowly. Smelling blood within a second, wanting to see what the boy would do.

"Stop it.." The teen's hands twitched smelling a bitter sweetness in the air that intensified greater than it had been before.

He held his breath and backed away from the table, bumping into Jerry. A hand grasp his right hip and an arm held his left shoulder lazily. Feeling a small growl gently vibrate against his back. He breathed out with his eyes closed, scrunching his face as his heart started pounding.

"I can't..no!" He breathed out, his head falling back slightly. He wanted to scream.

Jerry's eyes trailed along the teens exposed throat desperately for a moment, wanting to have him again. Drawing his lips back as he lowered his face slowly.

He let out a final breath as he looked towards the man slowly, hearing his heart finally stop in its last powerful beat. He closed his eyes briefly as he let go of Charley, suddenly standing by the mans head with his hands on the table.

"You won't have too." He stated disappointedly as he stared at the face. "He's dead."

Charley squeaked as his knees gave out, dropping to the floor with a heavy thud. Crying again as he covered his face and started rocking himself. His mind going numb as the realizations came crashing down on him. He killed his father. He caused someone to die by his own actions.

Jerry silently watched him, scowling at his actions. Not knowing why he was acting like this. The father was dead, wasn't that what he wanted? He closed his eyes and stood straight.

"Don't cry Charley." Jerry said with slight annoyance.

Turning towards the miserable sight of the kid reluctantly when the boy just rocked, the vampire rolled his eyes as he walked over. Kneeling down in front of the boy slowly.

"Charley.." He started softly as he reached out and took the teens hands from his face. He stared at the glistening green eyes softly before he smirked.

"Stop sniveling like an infant."

"I hate you. Why? Why didn't you help him?" Charley cried as he ripped his hands away from the vampire's, wanting to lash out at him but knew it would only back fire.

"No, you don't." He purred delightfully as he pulled the teen to his feet, using his thumbs and wiped the tears from Charley's face with care.

"I didn't help because YOU didn't want to help him. I know exactly how you felt deep down when it comes to him. I already knew the answer. You know I'm right Charley."

"Then why do I feel like this?" He whimpered, wanting to pull away from the hands that held his face. Jerry was giving him a pleased smile.

"Probably because you still have a sense of right and wrong. Don't worry about it. He is of no importance to you anymore. Or has ever been. Only your human side cares. Embrace the other half and you'll stop your damn crying." He said flatly and lowered his arms. Looking over his shoulder slowly as he licked his lips.

Charley scowled at him and shook his head quickly. Hating how he was kind one moment then cold the next. Jerry looked back at him and gave him a stern look before he gently caressed the teens cheek.

"Go clean yourself up before your mother returns. I doubt she will like your new look as much as I do." He said with a devious laugh, quickly dropping his hand and turned towards the dead man.

"I'll deal with this in the mean time."

Charley took a breath and started backing away. He forgot about his mother coming home soon.

He looked at the clock and she would be back in less then a half hour.

He bolted to the bathroom upstairs and tore off his sweater, dropping it on the floor before pulling his bloody shirt off quickly. Snatching them off the floor as he burst into his room and searched for cleaner clothes. He tossed the wet bloody clothes on his bed before he went back to the bathroom and shut the door.

He started locking it when he gazed at himself in the mirror. He felt like his own image should be in a horror movie. There was so much blood on his face, making his pale skin seem even whiter. His own reflection scared him.

He grabbed a cloth and turned the hot water on, not caring if he burned his hands as he scrubbed the blood from his skin. Telling himself over and over to not care, that it wasn't important. He groaned as he just smeared the blood around rather then cleaning it off.

He made sure the door was locked before stripped down and climbed into the shower. The hot water cascading over him as he scrubbed and scrubbed.

His teeth dragging along his bottom lip, collecting blood before it washed away completely. It was all he could think of now. Blood. More, he wanted more. His eyes just staring blankly at the dark green tiles on the walls.

Telling himself to let the other side of him make him not care. A bored expression came over his face slowly as he stood there beneath the hot water. The more he thought about it, the less he cared. He shut the water off and climbed out slowly, glancing at the mirror. He seemed so very white with his darkened curls and his dark green eyes.

Wait, dark green?

The boy leaned closer and exhaled slowly. They shined like living emeralds. He shook his head as he reached down and picked his clothes up and began to dress quickly hearing his mother come inside calling his name.

"I'll be right down!" He replied and opened the door to see Jerry standing there. Gasping as he jumped before he scowled.

"Stop doing that!"

"No. And keep your mother away from the basement, when she falls asleep I can rid of it." Jerry said.

"That's hours from now!" Charley replied.

"Then I guess I'm staying for dinner then." He said with a dark chuckle and started turning away.

Charley narrowed his eyes as he balled his socks up quickly, throwing them as hard as he could at the vampire. He dashed to his room as he let out a noise when the vampire was hit on the side of the face. Jerry followed behind the boy with a huff.

"Socks?" He snapped when he entered the room and threw them back.

"You can't just hide him there!" He urged quietly and pulled his shirt on. "How am I supposed to keep her out of there for the next five hours?"

"Don't worry about it until it happens. And stop with your worry face, it makes me want to laugh." He teased as he turned from the room and headed down the hallway.

Charley blinked and made an annoyed face. "I don't have a worry face!"

He left his room and followed after the vampire down the stairs. Both looking towards the spot of blood soaked the carpet, where his mother was looking at.

"Oh, I forgot to clean that.." Jerry mumbled faintly.

"How can you forget that!" He whispered harshly.

"Hi mom.." Charley said nervously when she turned around and stood up, pointing to the spot.

"What the hell is that?" She demanded, looking at the two with a mad look.

"Uh.." Charley said, drawing a blank.

"That's mine. Charley...snuck up on me. Knocked me down. Nevermind." Jerry said, making it sound like he was telling the truth but didn't like admitting it.

"Well why is there blood on my white carpet?" Jane looked at him, then to Charley. The teen had a sheepish look as he stared at the floor.

"Nevermind. I'll clean it." He snapped. Jane gave him a scowl and moved away from the stain as the vampire neared it.

"Do not talk to me like that. I'll ban you from my house again. You clean that up right now. Charley, kitchen." She said pointing.

The teen swallowed and went towards the kitchen. Feeling worried about what was going to happen now. He had only two things on his mind, stay calm and keep her away from the basement. He crossed his arms and leaned against the fridge when Jane came into the kitchen.

"Wow, Peter wasn't kidding when he said you were different." She said, Charley blinked.

"Uh...what?" He questioned, completely confused.

"Peter called me today, I went over there around three and he explained everything that happened." She stated, crossing her arms.

"You're not mad?" He asked cautiously.

"Oh, no. I'm furious. But there's nothing I can do about it. I just want you to swear to me that this will be taken care of." She pointed at him. Charley nodded quickly.

"Good. And make sure that HE behaves." She said quietly.

"Aren't I always a good boy?" Jerry cooed from behind her.

Jane shrieked and whipped around as she covered her mouth with her hands. She breathed then started laughing. Jerry smirked at her then looked towards the teen.

"No, your not. Now both of you get the hell out of my kitchen so I can make supper." She said and scowled at the vampire as he started laughing at her.

"Jerry, hold on." She added.

Charley moved towards the living room and the vampire paused in his tracks. Looking towards her with a silent gaze.

"Peter told me what you promised Charley. So I'm asking you to not do anything to him." She said softly. Jerry blinked at her request. Her soft tone was a new thing to him. Normally she was harsh and bitter, but now this.

"Ok." He replied and turned towards the living room again. Jane kept her eyes on him as he left the kitchen. Taking a breath, she started making supper.

XX

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Again...I have no witty remarks. Strange. Time to go drown myself in timmies!

The Truce 21

While Jane stayed in the kitchen majority of the time preparing supper, she couldn't believe how calm she was about this situation. Not completely calm, she was furious that it happened but there wasn't anything she could do but watch. But was clear headed enough to keep her cool.

She believed in her son enough to not question his actions further. If he said he could handle this and take care, then she would trust him.

But she didn't trust Jerry. He was hiding it, she could just tell it was going to be huge. Whatever it was.

She could hear them talking in the living room but she couldn't hear what they were saying. Most of the time. Talking in code sometimes, occasionally laughing. She peeked in briefly to see what they were up too.

Charley sat on the couch with a fist beneath his chin, watching as the vampire was dabbing the carpet with a now deep red towel. To Jane, they seemed surprisingly at ease at the moment in conversation.

"Trust Peter told her what happened. That mouth will kill him one day." Jerry stated boredly. "I'm going to have to cut this out...the carpet I mean."

"Don't be so mean to Peter, dude. Be nice for once. Did you know my eyes changed color..when I told myself not to care." Charley said softly, glancing over to the kitchen giving his mother a comforting smile then it faded when she went back into the kitchen.

The vampire looked over at him with a curious look.

"I noticed. How's your stomach handling the blood?" Jerry asked lowly, making sure that the boy's mother didn't hear them.

"Ok...I suppose...I mean.. I don't have to throw up or anything yet." Charley said as he raised a hand slowly and touched his abdomen. He was still hungry though. Charley stood up and moved towards the stairs. Not wanting to talk about it with his mother so close. Glancing back to the vampire as he started up the steps, Jerry stood up and moved towards the kitchen, bloody towel in hand. Catching the boy's eyes and waited a moment.

"I'm going to be in my room. I have a ton of homework. Stuff to figure out...so, I'll be upstairs. I guess." He said then disappeared as Jerry looked away and entered the kitchen.

"Hey! Get out of my kitchen! If you're going to be hanging around and be a pest then learn my rules. Rule one, stay the heck out of the kitchen when I'm cooking." Jane said to the vampire, holding a steaming spoon in his direction.

Jerry stopped and looked at her oddly before he smirked.

"I'm not scared of a hot spoon Jane. I'm just throwing this out." He said slowly, eyeing her with amusement.

"Not yet, you're not. Now move it buster." She said setting the spoon down and looked at him. "Give it here, I'll throw it out."

"Ok." He said while giving her a devious look, lifting his hand with the towel. She grimaced and stepped back.

"Oh god! Get that away from me! That's disgusting. Throw that out in a bag!" She said looking away, sickened how Jerry was so casual about it. He chuckled darkly as she shivered turning away while he moved towards the garbage.

"Yes ma'am." He purred.

"So how long will it last?" She asked as he put the towel into a bag.

Jane wasn't going to be able to avoid talking to the vampire forever, a conversation every so often would keep things calm between the two of them at least.

He paused and glanced at her before dropping the bag into the garbage bin. Rubbing his stomach lightly while thinking on it for a minute before he frowned.

"I don't know." He said, turning his eyes towards the window and saw the sky was much darker. A flash of lightning. Smelling fear and anger suddenly, he looked over at her curiously.

"This is all your fault you know that." She said bitterly and stirred the contents in the pot with annoyance. The vampire smirked as he moved towards her silently as the sky growled outside.

"I know. Everyone likes to remind me." He said as he stood next to her, gazing into the pot before she swatted him away.

"Well it is, and keep you damn face away." She said and moved towards the fridge to collect something. Walking back as she snapped at him once more when he was staring into the boiling pot again.

"You're like a three year old! Tell you not to do something and you do it anyways! I don't know how you survive." She grumbled as she dropped a few things into the pot while Jerry laughed, stepping away.

"How exactly are you showing him how to hide it? You better be doing what you promised." She said, motioning for him to move as she reached towards the cupboard, opening it and grabbed a few packets.

"Scolding me again?" He asked as he moved away, avoiding her question.

"Yep. I'll scold you till the day I die. As long as my son is in your company, I'm going to be a hawk. Swoop on in when my baby is in trouble." Jane said, sprinkling in seasonings. Her tone flat and careless.

"Sounds like my personality is rubbing off." He commented as he crossed his arms. Standing by the sink, wanting to get her blood pumping.

"In your dreams. It's called being a mother. Those abilities go back further then you. Dial down the ego." She rolled her eyes and looked at him with annoyance. He chuckled.

"I don't dream." He stated. Jane scoffed and turned to him.

"Its a figure of speech Jerry." She said, frustration present in her voice.

"I was around when they invented it." He added, getting cocky as he accomplished his goal.

"Will you get the hell out of my kitchen so I can cook in peace! I'm going to hit you with a fucking rolling pin." She said, her hand rubbing her forehead. Completely frustrated with him. He laughed and moved towards the living room finally.

"Fine. I'll leave you alone for now." He said disappointedly. Jane gave him a small glare.

"Go tell Charley supper will be done in ten minutes." She added with a smirk.

Jerry closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. Holding down a growl. Really disliking being told what to do, but he couldn't do anything but ignore it. But when she spoke to him, he felt she was the only human who would get away with it. If she were any other woman she would be dead. He moved up the stairs quickly and entered Charley's room loudly. Letting out an annoyed growl, startling the teen.

"Don't do that!" Charley said as he jumped.

"She is lucky she is your mother. Your food will be done soon." He grumbled and sat on the teen's bed. Charley looked over at him and blinked before he smiled.

"Mom bossing you around again?" He asked turning back to the paper he was writing on.

"What are you doing?" The vampire inquired boredly. Completely ignoring the question.

"Some stupid thing for english. I have to write a short story. And by short I mean five pages." Charley said with annoyance.

"Sounds fun." He mocked.

"Nope. I don't know what to write about." He said dropping the pen and his head fell back.

"I think your mother is starting to like me. She didn't threaten to kill me this time. Though a rolling pin to the head might..." The vampire said randomly. Charley looked at him and smirked.

"Yeah, I doubt that. Mom hates you." He chuckled and sat straight. "Don't ever give her the chance. She will definitely do it to you because you just come back. Like respawning."

"What is respawning?" The vampire questioned as he laid back on the bed.

"Uh, nevermind."

It was an awkward silence for a minute, so the teen went back to the pile of papers he had on his desk.

"I'm hungry. I hope it's for food..." He said faintly. Feeling the vampire's eyes on him suddenly.

"Go and eat then. If you're still hungry after, I'll help you out." The vampire purred hungrily.

Charley swallowed and glanced at him slowly. The vampire stared at the boy for a moment, questioning his gaze. He narrowed his eyes and sat up slowly.

"Do you want it now? Is the mighty Charley developing a taste for blood?" The vampire questioned teasingly as he eyed the boy.

Charley looked away and said nothing. He wanted more, but he couldn't bring himself to voice it. Unsure if he would even let himself do it again. So to avoid any further dealings, he stood up and moved towards the open door

"I'm going to go down and eat. So...what are you going to do?" He asked, turning to see the vampire standing right behind him, staring hungrily at his throat. Charley stepped back and blinked nervously.

"Uh.."

"You should go eat Charley." The vampire said, tearing his eyes off the boys throat. Charley looked at him for a moment longer before be backed away and started towards the stairs.

The vampire moved towards the window and climbed out. Casting his eyes around as he dropped to the lawn in search of someone to eat.

Unaware of the eyes watching him from across the street.

XX

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

So what's happening? What's new? Yeah? Well that's cool. Guess what. Another chapter update for ya!

Enjoy.

The Truce 22

It wasn't that hard to keep his mother from going downstairs. They had eaten comfortably, and the teen was no longer hungry. Which made him happy. He helped her with the dishes and fully explaining everything that was going on as best as he could. Everything except the return of Mr. Brewster.

Surprised how she only nodded and repeated that she trusted him. And to be mindful of the vampire. He could see the anger in her eyes despite how calm she seemed. It made him feel helpless to her, nothing he could do to assure her he was going to be ok.

He didn't know himself enough to believe it either.

A few hours had passed, the storm outside had ended. Leaving everything damp and cool. They didn't leave the living room as they watched whatever was on television. Enjoying the time together while everything seemed to be completely normal.

Both knowing that the vampire was gone, it was normal. The house was utterly quiet other than the television being on. They were watching a old seventies movie.

"Did you know that Peter asked me to dinner?" She asked breaking the silence, giving her teen a look.

"Huh?" Charley stared wide eyed at her and his mouth hung open. Not believing her words.

"Seriously? Was he drunk?" He asked seeing she wasn't joking.

"No, he wasn't. Which was the scary thing." She replied with a big smile.

"What? What did you say?" He asked nervously, narrowing his eyes. Fearing the answer as he stared at her. She raised her brows slowly, and Charley gasped.

"Oh my god! You said yes?" He exclaimed, shocked.

"No, no, no, no, no." She said slowly.

"It's Peter Vincent, the leather clad man whore. He's too skinny for me. I hear enough stories out of him to know better anyways." She said and shook her head, and upon seeing his curious look she laughed. Charley wanted to know how he asked.

"We were just sitting in his living room. He was explaining about what happened to you, then he suddenly asked me. Just out of the blue. Should have seen how red he turned right after he asked. Then he kept saying never mind, and kept stumbling over his words." Jane said as she started laughing.

Charley's head dropped back as he laughed lightly. He could picture the look of embarrassment on the magician's face like he were there. Making him laugh even harder. His mother joining in. Sound of pure joy filled the room.

Jerry had returned silently and was standing in the kitchen watching as the two didn't notice him yet. They seemed so happy. The vampire casted his eyes to the floor for a moment listening to them.

A frown started to form on his face, thinking back to when he last experienced the same amount of joy. Too long ago. He was bored with everything which waS the biggest reason he didn't care if he was cruel or not. Their laughters made him jealous slightly.

A perfect moment to terrify them both he suddenly realized.

His features changed to the hideous beastly form, his soft breaths turned to growls. They started calming down, unaware of what was coming.

The vampire stood in the middle of the living room and let out a fierce roar suddenly. Shattering the joy as he seemed to materialize out of no where.

The two on the couch jumped and screamed in terror loudly. Jane threw the only object in her hand at the creature, which was the remote. Nailing him in the eye. Charley clung to the couch, ready to pounce as the figures head went back, then hunched over.

Both of them beginning to calm down when they heard the growls morph into Jerry's dark velvety laughter. The bones shifted back to normal in his head, raising a hand and covered his eye as he made a strange purr sounds.

"You asshole!" Charley yelled and sat down as he leaned forward, covering his face before he laughed the fear away. His heart was racing and pounding madly as he trembled.

He had to admit that it was the second most scariest moment in his life, but it was hilarious.

Jerry rubbed his eye as he stood up, laughing harder when he saw Jane looked like she was going to cry while she clutched her chest, taking long deep shaky breaths. The vampire covered his mouth with a fist, laughing still as he bent over and picked up the remote.

"Too much?" He questioned as he walked over to the terrified woman, holding out the remote.

"Fuck this shit. I'm going to bed before I have a fucking heart attack." She snapped as she stormed towards the stairs, throwing angry glare at the vampire.

Jerry just grinned pleasantly at her as she moved away.

"Come on Jane." He purred with amusement.

"Wait, mom!" Charley started and stood up. "It was a joke!"

"Don't bother me!" She disappeared up the stairs and a door slammed shut a minute later. Charley looked over at him and scowled.

"What.." The vampire questioned with a blank look.

"Was that really necessary Jerry? Really? You scared the shit out of us! Like rank! I was going to jump on you and do something!" He stated with annoyance.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow slightly and smiled. Giving him a hungry stare and turned towards him. "I'd like to see that."

"I might, dude. You really need to stop that. If you made my mom cry I swear to god I'm going to kick your ass." He stated as he went up the stairs to check on her.

The vampire tossed the remote onto the couch and shrugged to himself as he sat down. Maybe it was a bit much. But it was a good pay back for. She stabbed him in the back, so he brought her to tears.

"It was funny to me. That's what matters. If she ends up crying, give her chocolate. They like that don't they?" He said flatly gazing to the boy. Charley paused and looked at him with a confused face.

"Where the hell did you hear that?" He asked, that was the dumbest thing the vampire has ever said. He scoffed as the pale creature pointed to the television.

"Wow." He stated and turned away shaking his head, going up the steps and headed to his moms room. He knocked lightly and opened the door.

"Go away!" She snapped. Thinking it was the vampire.

"Don't worry, it's just me. You ok?" He asked, leaning his head on the door frame.

"That was totally uncalled for. What he did." She said as she sat on her bed. Charley chuckled and nodded. Giving a knowing sound.

"Yeah, but it's what he does. Happens it to me and Peter all the time. I think it's his way of showing he likes you or something. Want me to beat him up anyways?" He asked with a smile.

"He even offered to give you chocolate." He added, stepping into the room and closed the door. She looked at him oddly.

"Well was more like a suggestion then anything. He watches tv and thinks it applies to reality." He finished with an amused look.

"Chocolate from a vampire? I'll definitely pass. That damn thing is such a child sometimes I swear to god. So are you two going out soon?" She asked as she stood up and moved to her dresser. Giving him a curious look.

"Probably. Few hours maybe." He said rubbing the side of his neck.

"Don't stay out too late. You might be half vampire and all, but that doesn't excuse you from getting a good night's sleep. Plus you have school tomorrow." She said as she grabbed a pair of pajamas.

"I want you back in this house by three at the latest. No excuses. That gives you... six hours." She said after counting briefly.

"I promise to be back by three." He said boredly. She looked at him with a small glare and he smirked.

"I'm serious Charley." She stated.

"I'm just bugging you. Don't worry, I'll be back by three. No later. So I take it you're going to bed?" He asked.

"Yeah. Early day tomorrow. Might as well. Please be sure to lock the door on your way out, ok honey?" She said looking at him, worry in her eyes. Wishing this wasn't happening to him.

"Okay. I'll lock down on my way out. G'night mom." Charley said with a small nod and closed the door. He moved towards the stairs and exhaled slowly.

It was time to get rid of his fathers body.

Going down the stairs quickly, and silently he noticed. He didn't make a sound in his bare feet. That freaked him out. Charley gave Jerry a look of confirmation as soon as he was off the steps, shaking it off.

"I have until three." He said.

The vampire stood up and moved towards the basement door without a sound. He paused and looked at the boy, giving him a stare. Charley suddenly felt small under his gaze. He swallowed as the vampire raised his hand.

"Wait here, listen for your mother. I'll deal with dad, in case you become a pitiful mess again." He instructed in a low but harsh tone.

Charley scowled at him and looked to the side, his ears immediately rang and he heard his mother moving around upstairs. He smirked as she talked to herself and bickered about the vampire.

Jerry was downstairs in a second, crouching over the man slightly. Staring at the stiffening pale flesh boredly. A smile started to grow on Jerry's face as he studied the features. The dull green eyes that stared half open at nothing while laying awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs seemed amusing to him.

The basement reeked with the scent of death, Jane wouldn't smell it. Human's couldn't. Charley might. It was a musty, unplaceable tinge in the air. He grabbed the body carelessly and propped it over his shoulder in one quick movement.

Jerry climbed the stairs and looked up at the teen, seeing him staring blankly to the side. Obviously that needed to be worked on. Charley was a quick learner though.

"Pay attention Charley." Jerry cautioned as the teen jumped lightly hearing his voice.

"Huh?" He asked, looking at the vampire quickly. "Oh, what's that smell?"

He questioned covering his nose.

"Exactly. I said pay attention. Don't get lost on one sense. That can cost your life. And that smell is death." Jerry replied coolly as he moved towards the front door, the teen following after as he avoided looking at the body. Grossed out he could smell 'death', as Jerry had put it.

"How are we going to do this?" He asked the vampire quietly. Jerry chuckled and started opening the door.

"We walk out. And keep going till I find a suitable place."

Charley stared at him and stopped in his tracks. Thinking that was a crazy plan to just walk down the street carrying a body.

"What? What if people see us?" He stressed quietly as he rushed to the door and kept the vampire from leaving.

Jerry narrowed his eyes and sighed.

"Its nine o'clock at night. On a monday Charley. No one is going to be looking outside. Stick to the shadows." He said casually.

"Okay, well just wait a minute.."The teen blinked slowly then moved away from the door.

Oddly, it made sense. Heading to the back door and locked it, turning the lights off on his return. Charley reached down and pulled his shoes on, following after the vampire. Locking the door before they departed. Jerry looked around slowly from the shadows.

"Try to keep up." He said with a grin before he vanished.

"What the hell!" He looked around quickly. His eyes sharpened incredibly as he walked onto the lawn, spotting the vampire rounding a corner in a quick blur.

"Dick.." Charley scoffed. Getting an odd sensation, he looked around cautiously and pushed his feet hard against the ground, breaking into a fast run to chase after him. It felt like someone was watching. It was probably Jerry.

Charley was now moving faster then he thought possible, faster then he had been this morning. Feeling the flow of motions as he was gaining on Jerry. Breathing slow and deeply through his nose. The teen was biting his lip as his muscles started to burn in his thighs. Reaching his limit quickly.

Jerry glanced over as the boy moved just as quickly and silently along side of him, noticing that he was getting tired of running. A sweat was starting to show on his forehead and his pale cheeks were tinted a soft pinkish color. Impressed that he was able to keep up, despite his obvious discomfort. They were almost there so the kid could take a brake later.

Coming to the end of the houses a few short minutes later and entered the vast empty lands. It was completely dark around them. Jerry finally slowed to a stop. Looking to the side while Charley dropped to the ground and rolled onto his back panting heavily. Wiped out from trying to stick close.

"What happened to sticking to the shadows!" He questioned breathlessly.

"I changed my mind." Jerry replied as he looked around. "Catch your breath then get up. Can you see Charley?"

Charley sat up while brushing earth from his curls and really looked around, raising his brows and saw that there was a silverish gleam on everything. Like everything was painted in faint moonlight, but it was cloudy. And there was no moon. He got to his feet slowly as he just stared with a blank expression. It was amazing to say the least. Jerry chuckled as he watched him.

"Wow.."

"Is that a yes?"

"You...this is what you see? All the time?" Charley asked and looked at the vampire, his voice falling silent. The figure before him seemed flawless and vibrant in an tempting dark manner.

The vampire's skin seemed to glow, but it didn't. He was stunned how remarkably perfect he looked. Jerry seemed angelic at the moment, despite being the obvious devil. His calm expression turned to one of amusement seeing that the kid was just staring at him stupidly.

"You're staring, Charley." Jerry purred teasingly before he started further into the surrounding darkness.

"Sorry.." Charley replied, feeling embarrassed for staring. Clearing his throat and moved after him.

"So what are doing after this?" He questioned.

"Going out. I'm going to have to teach you how to avoid letting everything tease your hunger." Jerry said as he dropped the body suddenly and knelt down. Charley twitched with a grimace.

The vampire started digging quickly, then turned his head towards the boy.

"Well are you going to help me? This is your mess to begin with."

"Oh..." Charley said and knelt across from him and started digging. His small clawed nails helped greatly in pulling out the thick clumps of damp earth. Using his strength he started pulling massive amounts like Jerry was doing with expert skill. Minutes passed and a deep wide hole was between them both.

Jerry reached to the side and grabbed hold of the body. Dropping it into the hole carelessly before he looked over at Charley. Blinking as the teen was busy sculpting something with the pile of thick dirt.

"Having fun?" He inquired.

"Huh? Oh..uh, sort of." The teen replied awkwardly and smashed it with a fist. "Just...feels good in my hands is all. Mud.."

The vampire chuckled and instructed him to fill the hole with the pile rather then play with it. The teen sighed reluctantly as he looked at the dead figure with a small frown. Not knowing what to think before pushing the dirt in quickly. Jerry started doing the same with his pile.

Making sure that it was completely filled before he and the vampire smoothed it out. Jerry spent a few minutes making it look natural and undisturbed. Charley stared in strange awe as the spot looked as it did when they arrived.

Jerry stood up glancing to his mud coated hands, then to Charley. Enjoying the feeling of . The boy was just as messy as he was. If not, he was messier. Lucky that only his knees and hands were messy.

"We'll go to my place to clean up before we really leave." He said, motioning for the boy to follow.

"Are we going to do that running thing again?" He asked, scraping whatever mud he could off his hands with a bored expression.

"If we are, that sucks."

"Yep. It will be a shorter distance, so don't whine. See the glow over there? Start moving." He said coolly and disappeared.

"Dammit! Again!" He breathed out in annoyance before chasing after him again.

He kept up with the creature through the surrounding desert. His legs ached with a fury but he didn't stop. The glow grew closer and he recognized his old neighborhood. But he felt weaker suddenly. He exhaled and slowed a little as they entered the street lights. Feeling dizzy and hot suddenly. His chest aching so bad he let out a pained moan.

"Wait.." He called out as he couldn't see straight, his head swam. His hand reaching out slightly.

The vampire stopped and looked towards Charley. Frowning seeing him staggering, his eyes widened when he saw the teens eyes were completely black and had jagged teeth. Rushing forward as the boy let out a breath and collapsed.

XX

TBC!


	23. Chapter 23

The sculpture was an exact replica of the statue of david. Jk I dunno, use your imagination! It was thor and the hulk fighting. That's my guess. You know, with Charley and I being super nerds n all. Wutevz! Ahem...aaaAaanyways!

Thanks for all the reviews, favz n wut notz! Makes me happy you people love what happens in my head!

Onwards!

The Truce 23

As the boy collapsed, the vampire managed to catch him before he hit the ground. A little awkwardly though.

His fingers caught onto the teens belt and the other hand reached down and around his shoulders. Charley's head fell back with a grace only he could display. Jerry needed to get him inside quickly. It was a good thing they were close to his residence.

Jerry breathed the boy's scent in quickly as he hooked the limp legs over his arm. Cradling Charley as he looked around carefully. The teen reeked like a vampire, he could hardly smell the human in him. Which wasn't good. Letting out an involuntary growl he turned and moved towards his home with a quick sprint. Disappearing from beneath the street lights.

Opening the front door roughly, adjusting the teen in his arms and kicked it shut once he was enveloped inside the darkness. Waltzing over to the counter to lay the teen down, hoping to determine why he suddenly passed out.

He opened one of the boy's eyes and saw it was completely black. The kid's skin was growing hot against his fingers, he smelled him again carefully. The pendant he wore around his neck dropped against the counter top. Creating the only real noise in the house.

No change in the kid. But then again it's only been a few minutes. He stepped back and tilted his head a little frustrated. He wasn't sure what this was. It could be the back draft fever, or he had simply burned himself out.

If it was the first option, then the vampire side of him was slowly eating away at the human till there was nothing left and he would simply die. If he were actually turning, then it could be the sweats as well.

The change sometimes made the being faint and fall into a death like state for hours. And if it was the second one, then there was nothing to worry about.

He pushed the teens head to the side slowly and saw the faint blue veins pulsing quickly, almost as bright as his. Narrowing his eyes and leaned a little closer to the boys throat. He stopped himself as he wanted to have him again.

He touched Charley's skin again. It was still hot. Jerry turned his head to the side for a moment and did a double take at the reflection in the glass doors. He could hardly see Charley. He looked back at the unconscious figure and blinked slowly.

It was beginning to look like the back draft fever.

He knew how to ease it in a full vampire, so he wondered if it would work with Charley. But it was worth a try.

Scooping him up carefully and brought him to the basement through the trap door. Dropping through the hole with a little difficulty from the room he didn't use and landed without really disturbing the boy. Within the complete darkness, Jerry glanced around and hissed darkly to the four vampires who were creeping closer excitedly. They scattered away making freakish whines as he stepped forwards.

He lay the boy down carefully against the dirt for a moment before he sat down and waited. His eyes studied the boy in the semi darkness. The only light was from the lights flooding through the trap door above. He reached his hand out slowly and grabbed hold of Charley's. The heat in his skin was fading slowly.

That was good. Turns out the dumb kid burn himself out. Jerry knew he couldn't trust the others around him. So he would wait till the teen woke up on his own. Hoping it was soon, he didn't like having to play babysitter.

The minutes ticked by slowly and became an hour and he frequently had to growl at his small flock, they constantly snuck forward trying to see who Charley was. The vampire was becoming angry with annoyance. They wouldn't stay away and the boy was beginning to wake slowly.

Jerry gave a final and extremely threatening growl as Charley slowly opened his eyes and groaned at the loud noise. The vampires crept away silently as the boy sat up and looked around, blinking quickly.

"You alright now?" The vampire asked as he looked around then down at him. Charley looked towards him, smelling nothing but the scent of cool earth, and something else. He knew the smell. But couldn't place it right away.

"Yeah...what happened?" He asked as he slowly realized where he was. In the vampire's basement.

"Well this brings new meaning to 'having a dirt nap.' Didn't fix the basement like you said you did either." He added. Jerry smirked and pulled the teen to his feet.

"Don't change the subject Charley. It's my house. I like my basement the way it is. You over worked your body, so it shut down on you. You're lucky it wasn't anything else. How do you feel now?" He asked slowly, looking him over and then around the room. Charley looked over his shoulder slowly feeling eyes on him.

"Uh..feels ok..I guess." He said getting distracted, the feeling came from behind him. It felt like a bunch of eyes. "Is it just us here..?"

Jerry watched him and narrowed his eyes briefly, not answering his question. Charley was going to find out about his little family. Not knowing if he should stop him or let him find out. He blinked and didn't know why he even cared. The truce was over so he could have them now anyways.

Charley turned slowly and looked around. Jumping lightly when he heard something move ahead of him. He swallowed and moved further towards the noise, his ears hearing faint breaths. The teen frowned and turned to look at Jerry, who stood with his arms crossed. A sheepish look on his face. He was suddenly suspicious of the creature.

"We should probably get going. If I am to teach you anything useful tonight then we should go." He said and turned away, looking up to the trap door.

Charley didn't move right away, looking back to the spot he heard the noise then towards the vampire. Wondering what the noise was caused by and why he looked like he was hiding something. Brushing it off for now, he turned towards Jerry.

"This is the only way in and out now. I made sure of that after you and Peter." He said with distaste then suddenly leapt up, disappearing through the hole.

"Well?"

"I hope you know that I can't jump that high. And I'm pretty sure I can't do that creepy spider thing you do either." He said as he looked up at the face peeking from above.

"Well, I guess your my prisoner then. Delightful." He replied with a dark laugh.

"Fuck off! Don't even joke around man." He said sounding frighten, the look on the vampire's face went from dark to amused.

"Help me out of here Jerry. Your basement freaks me out..." He said uneasily, looking around hearing shuffles start all around him.

"Your no fun at all, Charley Brewster." The vampire said standing on the ceiling looking down at him. Parts of his dark hair hung down as he smirked at the teen. The look he received from the kid was a mixture of awe and shock. The vampire couldn't suppress a laugh, the teen's look was so priceless.

"God, you are so freaky.." Charley said looking at him, blinking slowly. "Can you please get me out of here now?"

"Give me your hand and grow a pair." Jerry retorted.

Charley rolled his eyes and took a breath. Jumping as hard as he could, reaching out and grabbed hold of the vampires hand. Being pulled towards the ceiling quickly.

Jerry wrapped an arm around the teen's back suddenly and pulled him close, making him turn his upside down. As soon as his hand was let go, Charley wrapped his arms around Jerry's middle and clung to him tightly. His feet were against the ceiling, but it made his stomach turn with massive butterflies.

"Oh god! Dude! I'm going to fall!" Charley cried out in a panicked voice as he buried his face into the vampires shoulder, his eyes stared at the ground below fearfully.

Jerry had one arm around his back with a hand on his right shoulder and the other around his waist. Holding him so his feet didn't leave what they touched. Jerry's head turned slowly and his chin grazed the side of Charley's face.

"Not if I'm holding you. Relax or I am going to drop you." He replied, smirking as Charley's fingers gripped his shirt tightly. He grinned, the teen trembled within his tight embrace.

"I'm getting dizzy...all the blood is rushing to my head." He stated as he shut his eyes. Jerry shook his head slowly and chuckled. "I can't do thing much longer."

"Your thinking like a human Charley. Think like me." The vampire purred against his ear. Getting chills, he pressed against the vampire even more.

"Think...'gravity holds no law over me'. And believe in it." Jerry stated in a haunting tone. Rolling his eyes when the boy shook his head frantically. That tone unnerved him.

"Screw this. Let me stand right!" He pleaded, having enough of this. Trying not to hold his breath as his head started to throb and feeling his face turning red.

"Fine. Spoil sport. Walk when I do." He said and started a slow turn. He took a step forward, Charley hugged him tighter as he exhaled, moving backwards till the vampire stopped after a few steps and chuckled.

"You're not going to like this part." He purred.

Charley didn't know what the hell that meant but suddenly they had moved so fast and oddly that he cried out. Jerry was laughing silently, making the teen's head bob lightly. As soon as the teen realized they stopped moving, he turned away and groaned in relief and annoyance.

All the blood rushing away from his head hurt suddenly, he winced and leaned against the wall. His head throbbed with a vengeance and the world shifted.

"Ohhhh...I hate you sooooo much." He said with a breath. Blinking till the pain in his head stopped and he was able to stand right. A mild headache remained sending small waves of irritation around his brain.

"Liar." Was all the vampire said with a smooth tone. "Are you going to faint again?"

"No. Just a head rush." He said as he moved to the small hallway. "You don't use these still...right?"

Jerry reached down and pulled the trap door shut, smirking at the faces that looked up at him. He turned his attention back to Charley and wondered if he smelt the old blood. It's been two weeks since he last had someone in here. He stood up slowly and watched him.

"No. Not for a long while." Jerry answered and smirked at him hungrily, stepping towards the teen slowly. "Why? Want to try it out?"

"Nope."

Charley turned his eyes to him and frowned. Not moving from the spot as he got closer, unsure if it was because he wanted to stand his ground or if it was because he seemed scary at the moment. Instantly seeing the highly skilled predator come out.

He started backing away slowly, then was suddenly pinned against the wall. Jerry giving him a quiet look as the teen tried to stay calm.

"Just know if you bite me, I'm just going to bite you back.." Charley cautioned as the vampires lips parted.

"No. You won't." He purred, quickly dropping his face close to Charley's ear. Sending hot breaths along the pale skin before he moved away just as quick as it happened.

"Come on Charley."

The teen stood there, letting out a breath as his heart suddenly pounded and his cheeks flushed. Trapped between relief and disappointment. Swallowing it as he moved away from the wall and followed after Jerry.

The vampire smirked to himself, sensing the teens hesitation.

"Where are we going?" He asked finally.

"To the one place the pulse never stops once it starts until it has too." The vampire replied in a riddle.

Leaving the teen to think about it. As he followed the vampire down the stairs absently, his mind trying to figure it out. He huffed to himself for a minute. Then he stopped.

"A club?" He asked stupidly then cleared his throat.

"What place better to teach you to ignore then you're somewhere where the temptation surrounds you?" Jerry replied and opened the front door.

The teen went outside hesitantly. Unsure if he was really ready for what was coming. But he had to do it. Charley took a breath and set out for his first real lesson on how not to be a vampire.

XX

TBC!


	24. Chapter 24

Totally off topic but yes. Yes I have. On many occasions as a child at this one place..can't remember..but I swear they were ninjas. One minute I had a sandwich and one lil demon distracted me as two other ones stole my food! I was victimized by nature. I don't trust squirrels to this day. True story, I was 14 at the time. Wow...

Moving on!

100 reviews! ARE YOU SERIOUS? Wow, that's awesome! Never had that much. So excited for more! So to celebrate I give you this next chapter!

The Truce 24

The trip into the city had unsurprisingly been another near death experience.

After Charley convinced the vampire not to steal any sort of vehicle, he was taken to the highway. The vampire frequently glared at the boy, who only gave he a victorious smile when he realized that he finally won the battle.

They had walked along the road for a few minutes. The vampire was dead silent except for his footsteps that thumbed against the ground, while Charley whistled boredly before they both saw a semi-truck heading towards them from a distance. Jerry smiled suddenly, slowly looking towards the teen with a devious glint in his eye as it got closer.

Without warning Jerry took hold of his hand and jumped onto the fast moving vehicle as it passed, landing on the large white containers it carried as Charley cried out fearfully. The vampire landed and stood up easily on them as the semi rolled down the highway with high speed, the wind whipping his dark hair around.

Charley was crouching down, his hands holding onto whatever was below him as his heart raced and swore madly. Scared he was going to roll off or something. He shot a glare at the vampire who stood in front of him making it look effortless as he slightly swayed in the strong wind.

"What the fuck!" Charley yelled.

"Its not stealing." Jerry said with a devilish look. Kneeling down slowly as he laughed at the boy. Grabbing the back of his shirt to ensure he wouldn't roll off.

They rode their way as far into the city as they could without really being noticed. That was another hour and a half of his time before they came to one place close to the Strip that seemed busy enough.

As they walked through the club after the vampire snuck them in from the front easily, Charley felt the heavy vibrations of the music travel through the building's structure and through his body. He got a little excited, the song that played was one he liked. Jerry looked almost bored.

"Stay close. We are not here to play." Jerry ordered as led the way through the crowd. The teen nodded quickly.

For a Monday, the place was packed and very lively. Must have been mainly tourists. It was unusually warm, to him anyways. It was extremely loud to him, his ears adjusted on their own to the noise level. The bass was incredible now that he could hear every level of noise.

The teen thought he could feel the warmth coming from everyone he passed while weaving through the crowd, moving just as stealthfully as the vampire was further ahead. He was feeling a constant strong pulse in his chest, and was very unsure if it was because of the music all around him, or if it was the dreaded hunger. He slowed down to watch everyone bounce and scream with the music.

Charley's lips parted as everything around him started to seem more tempting then it should have been. He took a breath, it almost seemed like he could taste their scents. He needed to get to where the vampire was and quickly. He felt his teeth slowly change.

While Charley was moving forward, a girl suddenly had her arms wrapped around him saying a very friendly hello and apologized for falling onto him. She reeked of alcohol as she asked him to help her to a table. Charley blinked for a moment and helped her stand upright without much thought before he smiled weakly. Suddenly remembering how he's done this to Peter too many times.

His eyes trailed to her throat as she kept apologizing for just hanging off him like she was, the teen's breaths grew quicker and heavier as his mind started to wander.

Knowing now that the pounding beat wasn't the music, but the hundreds of hearts all around him occasionally beating at the same time. Mimicking the music with taunting fury. It was all Charley could hear now.

Getting closer to the tables that were surrounded by people drinking. His hands steadying her when she stumbled, wanting to absorb the warmth the woman gave off as she slowly turned towards him.

He didn't let go of this random woman like he should have. Charley moved towards her throat suddenly, she hadn't noticed his hungry stare in her intoxicated state while she thanked him for his help. Charley's lips parted and was ready to sink his teeth when a icy hand clamped around his throat, pulling his head back roughly.

"I said no playing around." Jerry's voice came from the side, sounding annoyed and amused. Charley let go of the woman quickly, while the vampire pulled him closer. His back being flush against the vampire as he breathed out in relief.

"And you tell me I'm not allowed to bite. Hypocrite. Unless you're planning to share..." The vampire added, watching the boy with a hungry gaze.

The woman giggled lightly as Jerry glanced at her, casting a coy smile in her direction. The woman turned away with a laugh, casting a questioning glance at the two before she simply ignored them. Jerry turned away slowly, giving the boy a stern look before he smirked. Liking the way the boy was now, but also missed his humanity.

This was reminding Jerry of a choice he made.

Charley felt sheepish beneath his stare as he was pulled to the far side of the lively club. He did exactly what he came here to learn how NOT to do that. Jerry held his hand with a firm grip to make sure the teen didn't wander off again. He was so glad he came when he did.

The teen stayed quiet as he looked around. Sensing the vampire was frustrated and something else. He wasn't sure what it was, but he didn't question it. He was led to the second level, pushing their way towards the railing as the song changed. 'Memories' started playing. He couldn't help but smirk at the irony of the song.

"That was careless Charley." The vampire said as he let go of his hand. Charley slowly let go reluctantly as a pang of guilt filled his heart.

"Yeah. I know, but if you didn't stop me it could have been worse.." He replied, giving the vampire a thankful gaze, showing that he felt bad for what nearly occurred. It should have been difficult to hear him through all the noise but it wasn't. A scowl was shot his way.

"Don't-"

" 'Don't thank me.' I'll stop doing that then. Geez..." Charley cut him off, mimicking his voice and leaned on the railing, sounding frustrated but smirked right away. Staring at the bouncing crowd below, wondering what he was going to do as his head stared bobbing with the song.

"Don't get cocky." Jerry chuckled.

"You started it." Charley replied.

"I'll end it."

"You need a really big hug. Maybe even a cookie."

"Let's change the subject, shall we? You're already hearing and feeling everyone here, obviously. You need to train your ears to block them out. Like shutting off a switch." He started as he leaned on the rail close to him. His own black eyes stared at the crowd below, the predatorial gleam twinkled with a controlled fury.

"Once you can hear everything, you simply listen to specific things. Your goal Charley, is to hear nothing but my voice. Slowly ignore everything every few moments. Eventually you can hear any whisper from anywhere in here." He said with a small grin.

Charley looked over at him for a moment, zoning out at what he saw. With all the neon lights flashing around, Jerry's black eyes made him seem so inviting. He was scary to look at but he couldn't take his eyes off him. He took a breath as the vampire turned towards him slowly, becoming more inviting as he gave the boy an intense stare.

"Charley, I will tear your eyes out if you keep staring at me like you're in love." He stated with a growing smile.

"Sorry.." He cleared his throat and looked down. Feeling his face turn red, that was the second time he was caught staring. He needed to stop doing that.

"Start." He commanded as he moved away from the teen, patting his back a little hard, making the kid groan.

Charley looked over his shoulder, watching as he simply vanished behind a couple. Shaking his head, that was really strange to see. Turning his eyes to the crowd again as he let everything fall onto his hearing. Doing what he was told, he slowly started listening for Jerry. Where ever he was.

Biting his lip as he closed his eyes and winced at how loud everything was suddenly. After a few moments he was able to lower the amount of noise he heard. It was like slowly dialing down the volume of reality. Keeping it going till it sounded faint and he only felt the vibrations. Ten minutes had passed before he heard a faint ominous whistle behind the low bass. Charley's eyes shot open hearing it.

Instantly he leaned forward on the rail and scanned around below with a laugh. Zoning in on the whistle as best as he could, astonished that he heard it. He scowled as the sounds around him started getting louder again.

Jerry moved around slowly, becoming invisible in the crowd. Whistling faintly, he turned his eyes towards the kid, grinning at what he saw. Charley was doing exactly what he was told. As the minutes passed the kid finally heard him, he stopped and had to smile. He was very proud of him, he was a quick learner.

Moving through the building again he started whistling. His black eyes watched all the faces around him for a while. Looking up, he saw that Charley was no longer standing by the rail.

He let out a deep chuckle, the kid was looking for him. Smelling the air slowly, he found the vampiric scent getting closer to him. Looking to the side he saw Charley standing in the crowd, trying to see around the bouncing bodies.

"You're quick. Let's see how quick you really are." Jerry said out loud, casting a look towards gleaming green eyes. He blinked, seeing the teens eyes were no longer dark emeralds, but bright and alive once more. He exhaled hungrily, wanting the boy suddenly. It was hard to resist.

Charley scowled seeing the vampire for a brief moment before he disappeared from sight. Looking around once more as he forced all sound away from his ears except Jerry. Hearing the deep thuds of the vampires heart behind him, he whipped around and moved towards it. It moved quickly the other direction.

He grinned as he rolled his eyes. If Jerry wanted to play, then he was ready. He might have been an experienced vampire, but Charley was younger and had more energy. That and he wanted to try and sneak up on the vampire. Charley took a deep breath as he weaved through the crowd in quick zigzags, trying to keep out of the vampire's line of sight.

This went on for a half hour.

Charley had gotten close many times. But he couldn't sneak up on Jerry, every time he got close, he heard a teasing laugh and watched the vampire vanish again and again. The teen was beginning to get frustrated. And tired. Mentally he wasn't going to be able to block the sounds out for much longer, the pounding in his chest became a mild ache.

"Come on man...can you stop now?" He asked out loud, moving towards an empty table as he let the sound come back. Wincing as he sat down, it was even louder then it was before, but at least the bass now had its proper sound back. His head ached terribly.

"You did very good Charley." A voice said next to his ear a minute later, making the boy jump out of his skin.

"God dammit! Stop doing that!" He growled in annoyance, looking up as the vampire sat across from him. A pleased look came over Jerry's face.

"Oh, boo hoo. You should be used to it by now Charley! Almost five months since we've been pals and your still jumping like a little kitten." The vampire teased.

"Adorable."

"Did you really just call me a kitten?" Charley blinked at him slowly, then shook his head as the pale figure smirked at him.

"You're so lame!" Charley grinned as he closed his eyes.

"How's your head?" The vampire changed the subject.

"It hurts." Charley said as he cradled his skull. A pounding ache rolled around his brain.

"That will pass. You seemed to have mastered this fairly quick. So just to be sure you can do it, I want you to block everything out completely right now." He stated, sitting back slowly.

"What? Do I have too?" He whined, raising his eyes to look at Jerry with disbelief. The vampire scoffed at him and crossed his arms as he gave him an bored expression. "My head hurts?"

"Do you want to survive your dumb idea of going back to school consumed by vampirism? Shut up, stop your complaining and just do it." He said with authority. The teen huffed and sat straight.

"Its not a dumb idea. It keeps me from wanting to be around you so much." He mumbled, stopping himself quickly. Momentarily forgetting that the vampire could hear him.

Jerry frowned at him briefly, unsure if he heard the boy correctly. He stayed quiet as he looked away, Charley swallowed and lowered his eyes. Taking a moment to shut everything out. A minute later, he was deaf, he couldn't hear anything except his own breathing. It was weird. He felt everything, but he couldn't hear anything.

Jerry looked at him again and called out his name loudly. The teen didn't move as he casted his green eyes around, Jerry nodded approvingly as he stood up. As soon as the vampire moved Charley lost his concentration and slowly raised his eyes.

"Very good." He mused. "Are you good to go?"

"Uh...I think so." He replied. Glad he was able to tune everything out when he wanted too.

"Not even the hunger?"

"I don't know. I feel something...but I don't know if its because of the music, or if its that." He said honestly, getting to his feet. The vampire tilted his head and thought for a minute.

"Only one way to find out." He stated and suddenly bit into his wrist. Tasting his own blood, eyes went black instantly.

Charley smelt the bitter sweetness in the air and felt his teeth change quickly, they stung briefly as he gasped. Jerry watched as the brightness in his the teens eyes fade quickly. The teen had to hold himself still, his eyes staring longingly at Jerry's bleeding wrist. The throb in his torso went into overdrive.

"I think I have my answer." He said slowly, moving closer to the boy, slowly raising it towards the kid.

Charley watched as the blood dripped to the floor like rain as it got closer. He couldn't resist any longer.

Exhaleing sharply as he reached out and latched onto the wound quickly, his body seemed to explode stronger then before. Stronger than the first time. Jerry growled lightly feeling the boy's teeth push into his skin before drawing him closer. The vampire pressed the side of his face against the teens head, breathing out heavily feeling his blood being sucked out greedily.

Charley finally let go of the wound and his head fell back as he breathed. Never feeling this kind of high before, his eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. He felt sated, but in need of more.

He felt hot, but this heat was one he wanted more of. Feeling the vampire's breaths along his skin made the feeling grow. Turning his head to the side slowly, his own eyes half open as he saw the black eyes were like his own. Jerry seemed to be in the same situation. His nose brushed against the vampire's cheek as Jerry clamped a hand possessively around the teen's throat. Their breaths matched in heaviness as their lips hovered millimeters apart.

"Charley.." Jerry growled out.

"I...I'm sorry for this." Charley whispered.

Everything seemed to vanish around them as Charley was the first to move. Crashing his bloody lips against the vampires, knowing what he was doing might end up bad. But when Jerry didn't move away, he instead tightened his grip and copied the teen. Charley didn't expect the vampire to react like this.

Moving their lips against one another for a long, hot minute before Charley reached up and grabbed the hand that was around his throat and pulled. Unable to breath properly, he gasped for air. The vampire released his grip on the boy slowly as he narrowed his eyes.

"You sure you want to take this path Boy?" He purred against the warms lips.

"I think I already started that path months ago..." Charley panted out, gaining the lost air.

"I really don't think you're ready for that." He cautioned, then looked around. Pushing away everything that was going on in his head for now. Telling himself to remember his choice.

"Time to take you home. You have school tomorrow."

XX

TBC!


	25. Chapter 25

I was listening to that song 'Fiction- Avenged Sevenfold' and also 'Running Up That Hill- Placebo' Gave me insight. Lol jk but the feel of the songs helped quiet a bit in writing what happens with Charley in this one.

Anyways, thanks so much for reading this and leaving reviews. Devoted readers. You know who you iz. -wink- Yeah, I'll quit talking like that.

The Truce 25

Charley's eyes opened slowly as his alarm screamed over and over in an irritating beep. Drawing him out of the short but deep sleep. Groaning lightly as he reached over and shut it off as his eyes blinked a few times then yawned. His mind going over last nights events as he put his arm over his head slowly.

After learning how to control his hearing at the club and stupidly gorging himself on the vampires blood, he was the one who made the first move. He was the one that started the hot, bloody kiss with the vampire. And was nearly strangled in the process.

But he didn't really care, in all honesty.

He didn't regret his actions either. He was just unsure why the vampire seemed sad about it, like he didn't want this to happen. But did nothing to prevent it. Charley was unsure himself.

When Jerry brought him to the front door of the teens home, he stopped him for a moment and wanted to show him something he rarely ever did. Curious to what it was, Charley stopped and raised an eyebrow while watching as the vampire turned his eyes to the light above the door and his eyes went black. Taking a slow breath Jerry narrowed his eyes slowly. The light dimmed suddenly and went out.

His face fell seeing what just happened, disbelieving that it was caused by the creature. Charley was astonished as they were eaten by the shadows. He was about to question what that was before he had been shoved against the side of the house and had his lips hungrily devoured once more. The vampire held his head tenderly and kissed him till the teen's lips were sore and was out of breath. As unethical as it was, neither of them did anything to stop it, clinging to one another. How Jerry had nuzzled into him and growled in a manner Charley had never heard. It made his breath falter in a frightened manner but he wasn't afraid, even just remembering it caused the same reaction.

"No one is going to like this." Jerry stated pressing his forehead against the teen's with a saddened sigh before he reluctantly moved away and vanished. Leaving a heavily breathing, red cheeked Charley alone on the front steps as the light turned back on.

Slowly sitting up, he frowned to himself as he looked around the room. Jerry was right about that. When his mother or even Peter finds out about this, it wasn't going to be an easy subject to discuss. But he didn't know exactly what was going on with him and the vampire anyways. Charley took a breath and climbed out of bed with a groan as he looked at the time. It was only quarter after seven in the morning.

Wondering if he should call Peter and question him about his sudden need to take his mother to dinner came across his mind. It would be a fun wake up call. He found it hilarious that Peter did that, but didn't really mind either. He could trust the crazy man.

Deciding against it for now, he changed into cleaner clothes and went downstairs, trying not to get himself worked up over last night. He went to the kitchen and made himself a quick breakfast of Rice Crispies. Eating the bowl of cereal lazily at the kitchen counter while checking his phone for any missed messages when he stopped and looked at the date. Giving a small groan as he stared at it.

Completely forgetting that tomorrow, of all things, was his mothers birthday.

He blinked slowly. How could he forget that! Well, a lot had happened lately so he would forget about normal things like this. Normal. What was normal for him anymore?

Charley couldn't help but grin as he moved to the living room, bowl in hand. Brainstorming what to do for her tomorrow. He frowned slowly in thought. What exactly could he do for her? Flowers, birthday card, cake? Something else. He smiled suddenly, finding an idea.

He searched for the vampire expert's number quickly, calling and waited for the man to answer. It wasn't a very long wait before he heard a groan and what sounded like a hello.

"Wake up. I have an important task for you!" He said through a mouthful of Rice Crispies.

"Wha? Brewster, you shit nugget. Why are you calling so fucking early? Its not even seven thirty!" The man whined desperately before swearing faintly. Charley rolled his eyes hearing a faint comment about him.

"Don't call me that, assface. And some people are awake at times like this. Shocker, I know, but seriously. Oh, and I know you asked mom to dinner. She told me." Charley said with a grin. It went dead silent on the phone.

"Peter? You still there?" Arched a brow, wondering if he hung up on him.

"Uh...I have no idea what your talking about Charley Boy." He stated dumbly. Which only confirmed that he did ask Jane. Charley snorted a laugh.

The perfect idea suddenly dawn on him. When they weren't picking on each other, or if Peter wasn't drunk, he and his mother got along great. And he wasn't sure if his mom had even gone on a date in the last few years, so he was going to make Peter take her out. Or try too.

"Well, your a fucking dick for not even mentioning you have the hots for my mom by the way." Charley said calmly and ate more of the cereal. Smirking as Peter was quiet a moment.

"Uhh... Am I in trouble or something? Cause if I am, in my defense I meant it." He stated with what sounded like a worried breath.

"Not yet. But that's not why I called." He mumbled, setting the spoon down in the bowl and chewed quickly.

"You chew like a damn behemoth! Giant elephant mouth. At least move the bloody phone!" Peter said in a teasing tone. The teen made a noise to say yes and held the device away for a moment.

"Okay."

"Why in the bloody fuck did you call so god damned early?" Peter snapped suddenly. The teen laughed lightly, swallowing the contents in his mouth before continuing.

"Do you still want that dinner date?" He questioned seriously after a moment. Going straight to the point.

"Uh.. Is this a trick?" The sleepy magician asked suspiciously.

"Yes or no Pete."

"Are you going to have a tantrum if I say yes?" Peter sounded cautious, but interested.

"As long as you don't start trying to be my daddy and boss me around, I don't care. Dude come on, its just dinner." He said with an eye roll.

"Well then in that case, yes. Yes I would." He said sounding slightly more awake.

"Good. You can have it tomorrow."

"Little short notice don't you think?" Peter said with a small scoff.

"Tomorrow is her birthday. I want you to do something awesome. Nothing over the top, or too Vegas-y. That means no leather, shave your damn face and look pretty for my mom. Take her to dinner and don't get drunk. Or be an asshole. Or a pervert. And stay out of her pants. Or I will kick your ass." The teen explained sternly.

"Yeah, sure."

"Swear it Peter!" Charley urged.

"Alright, alright. Fuck sakes, I swear on anything holy and unholy that I'll stay the hell out of your mum's knickers. Happy?" He said with a groan.

"Ok. Good enough for me."

"Anything else your Majesty?" Peter questioned with a laugh.

"Yeah, one more thing... Totally off topic." He paused, unsure if he should tell Peter last nights events. Worried about his reaction, but needed to vocalize it to someone he trusted.

"What's that, amigo?" Peter sounded even more interested.

"Uh.. Well, I uh. I kind of made out with Jerry... After he taught me how to control my hearing, I was the one who did it. And I didn't stop." He said as calm as he could, a heavy nervous feeling crept over his skin. Again it was silent, this time it was a long quiet silence.

"Interesting." Peter said slowly after a few minutes.

"That's all you're going to say?" Charley asked, a frown dropped onto his features. He figured him to freak out seriously rank.

"Yep. Well I knew this was going to bloody happen. I didn't think it would have taken this fucking long though. As soon as Fang told me you two did the blood lock, I figured it was only a matter of time before one of you dummies stepped over the line." Peter stated with a yawn and a deep groan. Charley blinked and looked at the phone.

"What?" Charley asked, shocked at how unsurprised Peter sounded.

"Yeah. Let me explain or try too. A blood lock is something that rarely happens between a vampire and a human, its like.. uh.. Kind of like making an unbreakable pact. That's an extremely dangerous thing. A vampire would never offer it unless he or she thinks that it was a last resort. And because Jerry originated from the earth tribe, the mind is connected to the blood for them. They don't do the lock unless the vampire has complete trust and love for the other party. In this case, you. So once his blood was in your system, he could get into your mind. And you the same. They never do that. Ever. Reveals too many secrets. I've only ever read of maybe three accounts of it in the last six hundred years." Peter paused to let it sink in.

"So, basically, Fang wants what's best for you, but will refuse to let you go. The bad ass vampire is being tamed by a teenager. Kind of romantic. In a twisted morbid way..." Peter explained tiredly, refraning from swearing since this was a serious subject. Charley clung to his every word, grinning at what he said but it frightened him at the same time.

"If you want my opinion, don't pursue this Charley. It will only end in misery or worse for one of you. Most likely him. Reason being, you can't be turned. This is as close to a forever as your going to get with him. And its only temporary. Found out a bunch of info about what is happening to you. But I can't remember right now." Peter cautioned and chose his words carefully. Charley understood the sadness Jerry displayed now, it made a lump form in his throat. He was unable to say anything.

"Well...what do I do?" Charley asked softly, setting the bowl on the table slowly. A sadness of his own started as he thought about it more carefully.

"That's up to you, buddy. He probably already showed that it shouldn't happen. Did he?" Peter inquired carefully.

"Yeah...I suppose he did. Jerry.. he almost looked as though he was scared to let go of me." Charley said slowly, thinking back to last night. How the vampire had held his face so carefully and avoided his eyes before he left.

"Probably because he is. Don't tell him I said that or I'm in trouble. Just do what you think is right Charley. Your a smart kid, you will know what to do when the time comes. Look how far that brain of yours has gotten you." Peter advised with honestly.

Charley was unsure if he was really talking to Peter Vincent. This was the longest conversation where he hadn't been swearing every other word, or been rude. Or anything Peter Vincent would say or do. But what he said made sense and he valued it greatly. It was very detailed and helped him understand a little more.

"Your freaking me out dude. With your lack of swears and high levels of surprisingly helpful advice." Charley stated then chuckled.

"Scary isn't it. I'm trying to keep it clean, but its so hard to do! So in which case; fuck, cunt, ass, tits, penis, nipples and cocksucking moon fry!" Peter said with a shout, making Charley pull the phone away and burst out laughing.

"There. I think I've made up for the lack of vulgarity. And your welcome by the way." Peter said happily as Charley put the phone back to his head and kept laughing. It was Peter all right. A smart side rarely saw, but really liked when it did.

"Oh my god. I'm never calling you this early again unless I HAVE too. Your nuts." The teen stated as he laughed still.

"You love it, and I'd appreciate it very fucking much. Ok, bye bye Baby Vamp! This fucking prick needs to sleep some more. Call me later. At some point. Eventually. Take your time." Peter said cheerfully and yawned again.

"Yeah, I'll call after I'm done school. And don't tell mom anything I said to you." He replied then hung up.

"Oh god, the people I associate myself with." He laughed to himself and looked up slowly towards the clock. That phone call was longer than he thought. He jumped up and got ready to leave. Not wanting to be late, he figured he would leave now.

After collecting what he needed, he rushed out the front door. Stopping when he made sure that he was ready, and that everything was in check as he shoved ear buds into his head and selected the music for his walk. Squinting as the morning light burned his eyes. Once his music was selected he locked the door and began his trek to school.

With everything Peter had said, Charley really felt as though there was something missing. Something that was over looked, or forgotten. Or simply wasn't mentioned.

Keeping his hands in his pockets since there wasn't any other way to hide his small claws. His mind raced as he thought about things that had happened with the vampire and himself in the last two weeks alone. And as he thought about it, he came to realize that HE wasn't going to be able to let the vampire go. He and the vampire were in the same situation.

Charley realized how much he cared for him. Even with all the cruel evil things he had done to him. The vampire was his friend, his brother, and now he was something much more. All the times his heart raced, wasn't because of fear. It was a scared excitement whenever the Jerry was close to him.

Biting his lip as he lowered his head. The lump in his throat came back as he tried to breath. Finding that deep down, below the denial and fear, was a growing love.

Charley Brewster was falling for the devil.

XX

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Holy sheet! Super awesome! Woop! Thanks for all the reviews and such! I read this whole thing and I've noticed that it needs to be tweeked. So I shall get on that eventually.

Read on!

The Truce 26

Much to Charley's luck, nothing serious had happened to him for majority of the day. Only twice in the morning the teen had to block out the sounds all around him before it became overwhelming. Other than that, nothing. Not even Mark hassled him, but the day wasn't over yet so that could always change. After all, he was in the gym with the bastard.

But that wasn't what was on his mind and causing his distress.

Ever since the phone call with Peter early in the morning and learning that what was happening to him wasn't going to last, nor would it ever be permanent made things a complete mess in his head. Making this more difficult to try and comprehend. So he was unsure of how to approach this. Not even knowing if he was happy, or mad, or anything.

Charley was trapped between the need to cry, and the need to be angry. For being apart of two worlds and of choosing which one he wanted was beyond painful. He was so confused about everything. It had only been a few days since it happened and he was embracing the vampirism much more than he should have. Enjoying it. Other than killing his father and the need for blood. He felt more than alive.

He blinked for a moment, realizing that this was the first time thinking about his father since yesterday. He still didn't care. As Jerry said, he was just a man. A stranger.

Deep down, Charley didn't want to be in this world anymore. Not really. He did, but he didn't. Getting a taste of the darkness was becoming something he wanted more of. Remembering again how the vampire's blood tasted, he felt his stomach growl.

He avoided everyone as he sat there with his hood up and listening to music, not risking a conversation with his current state. It could be dangerous if he got really upset. More than anything, he wanted to leave and go to Jerry's place. He really needed to talk about this with the vampire. It was a serious matter that couldn't be ignored, or put off for very long. Or did he just want to go there just to be near him?

It was getting annoying that every other thought always led back to the devil.

His heart fluttered as his clawed fingers touched his own lips again gently as he closed his eyes. He was still able to feel the imprint of the vampire's cold, soft lips. Scowling suddenly and dropped his hand.

The teen growled faintly in frustration. What was he to do? He rubbed his face and sighed.

While sitting on the bleachers quietly watching his class and another run around playing basketball, the teen bit his lip with a breath. Getting annoyed with everything again. Charley forced himself to clear his mind and calm down. He was way too on edge. He needed to relax.

But that feeling changed when he spotted Mark out of the corner of his eye looking at him as he talked to his friends, that made him suspicious. His body language said mischief. Charley reached up and took the ear bud out slowly, carefully he searched for his voice and listened in on what he was saying.

"...with him."

"Man, that's fucked."

"He's a freak, can't you tell? Look at him!"

"Yeah, he looks like one of those vampire people from 'fright night'. Doesn't he know that Peter Vincent dude?"

"I think so. But I think I am going to see how pissed off I can make him."

Charley frowned slowly and turned his head, narrowing his eyes. The bright green slowly turned darker, a faint tickle in his gums as his teeth slowly grew. Mark was going to do something with all these people around? He was curious as to what it was going to be, but irritated at the same time. He looked away when the creep looked towards him again with a devious smile.

The teen scowled as he looked down at his hands, clenching his jaw as he balled them to . Was he a freak? Perhaps he was. He wasn't a vampire. He wasn't human. What was he? A sinking feeling filled his gut as he blocked everything out for a moment. Wanting silence as he slowly breathed.

Charley stared blankly at the glossy wooden bench in front of him. Feeling everything slowly fade away, calming down as he felt for this moment nothing mattered. A carefree composure came over him as he let everything come back. He looked up slowly as he slowly exhaled, running his tongue along his teeth. Thinking hard to make them flat as Mark just had to start towards him. Preparing for anything as he put his guard up, and kept surprisingly relaxed.

Noticing that he was able to smell him when he got close enough, as well as the other two. He sighed lightly as the three sat around him again.

"Sup Charley?" Mark asked casually while looking around.

"Nothing. Just sitting here looking cool while deviously planning to take over the world one small town at a time. What does it look like I'm doing?" He questioned boredly, putting his hands in his pockets with a shrug.

"Yea, good luck with that one." Mark teased rudely. Charley eyed him up slowly then looked away with annoyance.

"What do you want? Other than to try and humiliate me. And will probably fail miserably doing it. Don't you have something better to do? Like..I don't know. Go be a dick somewhere else?" He continued in the same tone. He might have been a freak, but the vampire's carefree persona was extremely helpful at the moment.

"Not right now, no." Mark said as he looked at him and frowned. Giving him a challenging look.

Charley nodded weakly. He reached down and grabbed his bag with a small sigh. Making sure he had a good grip on it as well as hiding his nails. So far no one had taken notice of his hands, and there was only an hour till the day was over. If he could get away right now and stay away from everyone for the next hour then he survived another day. Nearly without incident. He stood up slowly and walked off the bleachers.

Mark followed after him but by himself. Turning his head slightly, glancing back as he kept walking to the hallway that was empty at the moment.

Once he pushed the door open and entered, he ducked to the side and breathed slowly. Leaning against the wall. Obviously he wasn't going to be left alone, so Charley decided he would just scare him so bad that he would never come near him again.

The only question was how bad did Charley want to scare Mark? He scowled thinking of all the years he had been picked on by him, and even the brief friendship, he was still picked on. Mark was going to get it bad he figured.

"Why can't you leave me alone Mark?" He asked as he leaned against the wall and dropped his bag, turning to look at him beneath his hood.

"You must have some crazy obsession with me or something." He added.

Mark scoffed and moved closer to him.

"I just don't like you. That's reason right there Brewster." He said with a smug grin.

"That is the dumbest reason I've ever heard. Even from you. But I'm telling you now Mark, that if you don't leave me alone, I'll make you wish you that you did." He stated flatly, giving him a once over with his eyes before he smiled kindly.

"Really? What are you going to do? Nerd me to death?" Mark asked with a mocking laugh, Charley shook his head slowly and looked around the hallway. Listening carefully and it was just the two of them, for now.

Mark walked up and stood nose to nose with Charley. Trying to seem intimidating. Any other time, the teen would have felt uneasy and nervous. But today, well, the teen wasn't going to put up with it anymore. The last straw was drawn and Mark was the loser.

"Nope. Something a lot worse then that. Last chance dude. Back off and go away." Charley said sternly and narrowed his eyes slowly, tilting his head as he returned the intimidating stare. He saw the nervous look Mark had suddenly, but knew it wouldn't last very long.

"Or what, Charley? What are you going to do?" Mark asked, lowering his voice. The two glared at each other.

"You don't want to know." Charley said softly and smirked. His dark eyes slowly lowered to stare at Mark's throat, swallowing as he felt the faint throb in his chest.

"I think I do, Charley. You got me once, and I don't like that." Mark stated with heavy dislike. Charley raised an eyebrow slowly and blinked.

"Still hung up on that? Wow." The teen said with amusement and a small shake of hid head. He was starting to feel an unusual strength build up inside of him as he gazed back at Mark when he shoved at him.

Charley's back hit the wall as Mark motioned for him to come at him. The teen's face fell blank as his teeth lengthened. It was now or never.

He moved forward faster then the bully could see. Grabbing the front of his shirt and he slammed him hard against the floor with one hand, being careful not to cut him with his nails that suddenly seemed razor sharp. Mark gasped air in as Charley stood up with a small grin, hiding the fangs.

"You going to stop now?"

"Your such a freak Brewster!" Mark said as he slowly got to his feet. An unsure look played his face as Charley rubbed his neck slowly. He really didn't like that name. He took a breath and dropped his arm as he looked around again.

"You know how your friend said I looked like a vampire?" He asked slowly, a darkness filling his senses as he moved towards him. Mark looked at him oddly as Charley pointed to his ear casually.

"I heard you guys talking. Well..whispering. He was right about that, but not quite. I'm only half." He said flatly and chuckled, letting the fangs be noticed. What was he doing!

Mark backed away slowly as Charley kept advancing, nervous at what he saw. This didn't look like the awkward, jumpy teen that he saw everyday. He saw an unnatural and scary figure before him that only looked like Charley.

"I'm going to ask you once, and only once. Leave me the fuck alone." He said flatly, making sure that no one else was around before he grabbed the front of Mark's shirt again and pushed him against the wall. He started lifting him off the ground.

Mark started to squirm fearfully as a dark glare fell onto the teen's face. Giving a small yelp as he was let go and fell to the floor. He stared dumbly as the teen knelt down and rested a clawed hand on his shoulder.

"Leave me alone, and keep your mouth shut about me. Or I'll fucking eat you." He stated quickly, then smiled kindly as Mark nodded frantically.

"Awesome. I have to go now. Hope you have a good day 'Bro'. And I mean it, because I know" Charley said and patted his shoulder. He stood up and turned away to collect his bag off the floor. His breaths quickened realizing what he had just done. The darkness leaving his mind quickly making him glance back at Mark with bright green eyes.

Turning away, he quickly headed outside and pulled his phone out calling Peter. He stopped short of the front door as a sudden fear filled him. Unsure why he was scared as the magician answered.

"Hey hey! How's it going Baby Dracula?" Peter's voiced filled his ear as Charley reached his hand towards a patch of sunlight nervously.

"Uh, could be better. I just pulled a 'Jerry' and.." He stopped and yanked his smoking hand away from the light and he hissed.

"Charley! You ok?" Peter sounded nervous hearing the teen breath heavily and growl.

"Fuuuuck! And I'm allergic to sunlight!" He said fearfully as he stared at his red and slightly blistered hand as it throbbed painfully. Glancing over his shoulder towards Mark, letting out a breath seeing that he was coming towards him with his two friends.

"Come and get me, please!" He pleaded as he turned away and went up the flight of stairs.

"I won't be there for at least an hour, even if I am rushing." Peter said quickly, but he heard in the background that he was rushing around.

"Yeah, sure. Please just hurry." He said as he entered the library.

"I'm leaving now. Be there as soon as I can!" He said and hung up. Charley panted as he moved between the large bookshelves, trying to stay out of sight as he sent an urgent message to the vampire.

He looked at his hand silently as he waited for the vampire to respond.

XX

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

How was your easter? Mine sucked. Ended up getting food poisoning. I was sick as a dog, but that didn't stop me from writing this! Buahahaha.

So read on, and see what happens! -evil laugh-

The Truce 27

Charley was glad Mark hadn't chased after him like he though he would have. But hiding in the library was a dumb move. With all the windows letting in the mid afternoon light, it made the teen feel unusually weak. No one was in here with him at least, which left him to be completely alone. He thought vaguely about what he did to his ex-friend and he figured maybe that it was a bit much. Especially saying that he knew where he slept.

He had no idea where any of that came from, or why he even said it. It was seriously unlike him. Which was why he called it a 'Jerry' moment, since what he did was something the vampire would normally do. It was kind of funny. At least now, Mark would leave him alone. Hopefully. His phone vibrated and beeped suddenly, he looked to see that Jerry had finally texted back.

'My place as soon as you're with Leather Pants. Remember what I said.'

Charley raised an eyebrow and blinked. Jerry just made a joke! He smiled and laughed lightly finding it to be hilarious and freaky. But that stopped as he looked as his hand. He saw it was no longer blistered, but it was still very red and tender looking. It didn't really hurt anymore, but it actually felt like a faint tingle.

Deciding to he wasn't going near the windows as he anxiously waited for his friend to come and rescue him. Not even trusting a reflective surface in case he lost an eye ball or something. He wondered how Jerry managed over four hundred years without the sun, it was baffling.

The teen couldn't stop trembling as he moved around the library. Trying to understand that this was actually happening, and that the warm rays could actually kill him now was a frightening thought. He realized that soon, once Peter had actually gotten here, that all the classes would be dismissed for the day.

How was he going to manage leaving with Peter discreetly? He took a quick breath.

The trembling figure turned his eyes to the clock again, gawking as that would be any moment now. It was already three fifteen. Where did the time go? He thought briefly on what Jerry had to him Sunday night.

He exhaled slowly as he dropped onto a chair. Feeling very tired and weak, he turned his head to the side slowly resting his head in his hand. Glaring at the windows that seemed to laugh at him as it grew brighter. Not really knowing what he was supposed to do or think. None of this really surprised him since it was apart of his life now. He gave a long sigh.

He twitched lightly and reached into his pocket for his phone as it beeped again. Jerking him from his empty thoughts. Pulling it out slowly as he looked down at it, reading the notification twice.

He was tagged in a private video by Mark. Charley frowned slowly as he played it, leaning forward slightly. Curious to know what it was. His heart stopped as it began.

Holding his breath as he watched himself slam Mark against the wall and lifted him with one hand like it was nothing. Someone had recorded him while he confronted Mark in the hallway, and posted it online. Then it changed to Mark saying that he was a freak of nature and that he had to be put on display.

"Oh my god... Mark you asshole!" He breathed out.

His phone slipped from his hand as he glared hatefully at nothing. He was so furious that he couldn't even think. Terrified and furious by this. He never even counted on this to happen. But that son of a bitch had the nerve to do this even after his warning? He leaned his head back and screamed out in rage as loud as he could, feeling his teeth change at the same time.

Letting the vampire side come out in all of its strength.

A scary looking Charley sat there for a moment. Long fangs begging to be released from behind lips. His once green eyes were now black voids staring with loathing at the floor.

Mark was a dead man.

He pushed himself to his feet and rushed out of the library as the bell rang. Charley went back to the ground floor as he clenched his jaw and merged into the crowds rushing to leave for the day. The teen smelled the air and listening for him carefully as he moved along weaving effortlessly between everyone. His eyes searching slowly for Mark in a lazy fashion.

He stopped suddenly and turned his head to the side, hearing his name being called from behind him. The teen slowly turned to look over his shoulder and slowly smirked.

"Charley!" Mark called out. He could hear the fear in his voice as he slowly turned towards him. Neither caring if anyone watched or not.

Mark faltered in his actions as he saw his eyes. Charley started towards him slowly with a calm look on his face. His empty eyes studied Mark slowly but didn't seem to move. Everyone was starting to notice Charley. A few called his name but he ignored them as he stared at his intended victim. Feeling nothing but a venomous rage.

"What did I say man?" The teen asked in a soft voice and gave a small shrug. Everything seemed to be calm with him except his eyes. They displayed a murderous intent.

"Dude... What the fuck is wrong with you?" Mark asked with a nervous voice.

"I already told you. You thought I wasn't serious about what I said? Picked a bad time to piss me off." He replied with a brief glare.

Backing away as Charley's head raised, fully showing the change in his features without a care in the world. With his very pale skin and hollow eyes, the teen carried a frightening but seductively evil demeanor.

Charley smiled lightly as he slowly blinked as he took another step forward. Then quickly moved and grabbed Mark, slamming him against the lockers as other teens scattered with small frighten cries. Charley growled lowly. His lips parted slowly as he studied his terrified enemy's face. Grinning quickly while he leaned a little closer and felt a maddening throb fill his body slowly. Driving him to the next step.

"Oh yeah.. They are real. They work too." He whispered in a creepy manner, answering Mark's questioning stare at his teeth then stopped as he smelled a heavy bitter sweetness in the air.

He blinked a few times quickly as he sighed. Getting completely distracted as he smelled the air and stepping away from what he was doing as he started towards it once he recognized the familiarity of it.

He smelled the sweetness of Midori in the air along with the bitterness.

The smell was leading to the stairs, he spotted a drop or two of gleaming crimson on the floor. Charley exhaled and followed upwards quickly, seeming to disappear from around the corner.

Finding it to be more empty up stairs Peter sprinted down the hallways, his hand bleeding in a constant drip. Trying to find somewhere he could get Charley and try to calm him down. His heart pounded fearfully. Seeing the boy look so frightening and luring him away with himself as the bait was unnerving. He stopped finally and panted as he dropped his heavy leather coat, a small gleam of sweat on his face as he leaned over briefly as he breathed. Closing his eyes.

Looking forward slowly, wondering if the boy was still following after him when he jumped. Peter saw Charley staring at him silently in front of him. As he stood up against the wall slowly, he swallowed as he stared nervously, the teen stared longingly at his hand. He was about to say something to distract him when he was pressed against the wall, giving a small yelp instead.

Charley had his arm pressing against the magicians chest, preventing him from moving away as his free hand battled to bring Peter's resisting hand towards his face with a dazed look. Peters eyes widened as he tried to push him away.

"Charley! No, don't! Let go, let go!" Peter said quickly, attempting to pull his hand away, unable to clench a fist. Repeating his words over and over but went unheard as Charley stuck his tongue out and slowly licked the cut on his palm.

"Don't! It's only going to hurt you!" Peter's breath faltered as he watched the teens face turn to one of satisfaction. He tried to pry his hand away again but stopped when Charley moved quickly.

Moving off his chest and grabbed hold of his arm, the teen bit down into his wrist then began sucking hungrily as he tightened his grip on the magicians limb. Peter groaned in pain that was followed by a string of pained swears. His head falling back as he grimaced, a sharp pain filling his arm slowly.

"Charley! Stop it! Ah!" He said with a groan, he was disturbed to feel his friend's lips work against his skin.

Suddenly Charley coughed and let go, his green eyes instantly came back as he moaned weakly and dropped to his knees. Leaning over like he was going to be sick as blood dribbled from his open lips in thick streams. Gasping for air as a burning feeling slowly filled his chest and slowly spread out.

Peter dropped to his side as he laid on the floor, giving small painful cries with his eyes closed. Reaching out quickly, Peter pulled the teen up and turned to the side to grab his coat. Tossing it over his shoulder, he covered the boy.

"You have to walk. Come on, buddy. I'll carry your weight but you have to walk." He urged carefully, wanting to get the hell away from here as soon as possible.

"I- I can't..Peter.." Charley moaned, giving another pained cry as he shook.

"You need to, come on. I got you Charley. Jerry can help you. Let's move it. Come on. On three, ok?." He continued and counted to three as he stood up and pulled, the teen fell against him as he started to walk back down the hall. But Charley moved his legs as best he could.

The magician carefully kept an eye out for anyone as he struggled to get him back to the car. After a long ten minutes of work, and a lot of commotion, Peter managed to get him into the back seat. Those that caught a glimpse of the figure beneath the coat were shocked to see that it was Charley. Looking extremely sick and had a gleaming red mouth and chin, crying out in strange whines before disappearing into the vehicle. Rushing to get in himself and get then away from here, he ignored everyone after he climbed in and wrapped up his wounds and simply drove away.

Peter kept quiet as he drove quickly through the streets, glancing back at him occasionally. Charley laid in the back seat beneath the man's long leather coat, tears falling from his eyes. Frightened of himself and feeling extremely ill.

If it wasn't for Peter's perfectly timed arrival and quick thinking, Mark would be dead and he would be in serious trouble. More than he was already.

"What are we going to tell him?" Charley finally asked weakly from beneath the coat. Wanting to sit up, but was unable too.

"Uh. I really don't know Brewster. That was seriously fucking close.. Feeling better?" He replied with a hint on anger in his voice.

Charley didn't reply as he licked his lips again, still tasting the blood once more. He let out a faint sigh as he closed his eyes. His stomach clenched painfully like he was going to throw up.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened... I just.." He started, but had absolutely nothing to say. "I'm really sorry Peter."

"I know Charley. Don't worry about it, you fucking prick. I can just add you to the list of people who gave me violent hickeys." Peter sighed with a small smirk hearing the teen give a small laugh.

"Call the snacker for me." Peter said quickly, making the teen realize he didn't have his phone or back pack.

"I can't. I left it in the library.."

"Really? I'll call him then I guess." He said as he glanced at his wrapped up hand and wrist.

He was upset because the teen didn't stop right away, but he was relieved that it was him and not that other kid. They narrowly avoided an even bigger unexplainable situation. He bit his lip and picked up his phone from the seat next to him. Calling the vampire reluctantly, glancing between the road and the device. Still not used to dialing his number.

"Where are you?" Charley heard Jerry's urgent tone faintly after a minute.

"Hey Beast! We are almost there. So turn a light on and open your garage." He said quickly and chuckled to lighten the heavy mood in the vehicle. Charley managed a smile.

"How long?"

"Like..a minute or less. Lovely sunny day so wear some sun block if you have it!" He teased and hung up while rounding a corner quickly.

"Oh, look at that. Already open." Peter giggled and slowed down. Glancing in the mirror to look at the black lump in the back.

Charley shifted and peeked out from beneath the coat slowly towards the window. Letting out a breath as he felt a longing to be near the vampire again knowing they were getting closer. Bouncing lightly as the magician pulled into the driveway and then the sunlight disappeared when they pulled into the garage. He sat up slowly as he shook still, the coat still over his head. Getting a little too eager to get inside as he saw the door to the house open up.

Peter climbed out quickly, followed by the back door opening. Charley heard Peter urge for the devil to help him. Instantly he felt the vampire's presence surround him. Raising his eyes to look at Jerry slowly as he pulled off the coat, feeling his cold hand caress his face slowly. The teen turned into the hand as he closed his eyes.

Peter watched quietly as Jerry gave the teen a careful once over before the vampire carried the teen in his arms carefully and motioned for the magician to follow. He glanced at the teen and gave a nervous smirk before heading into the dark house.

"Shut the door." Jerry instructed.

"I can't see a fucking thing!" Peter said as he squinted, then blinked as the vampire turned on the fluorescent light on the stove after he laid the teen on the counter.

"Never mind." He added quickly and walked towards them.

"It's the brightest light I have." Jerry said to him, surprisingly softly. Peter blinked at him then looked at the teen.

The two watched quietly as he took small breaths and shook tremendously. The teen slowly reached for the vampires hand as he looked up at him. Jerry moved closer and grabbed hold tightly and petted his head as he looked towards Peter then back to Charley.

"What happened?" He asked quickly, not taking his eyes off the teen.

"I don't know. He called me, asked me to come get him." He said and rubbed the back of his head. Trying to figure out himself before he continued.

"I got there and he was about to attack that Mark bloke. I panicked. I cut my hand earlier, so I reopened it on impulse and lured him away. I tried to stop him, but he was too far gone to listen to anything and he bit me and drank my blood." Peter explained. A pained expression was on his face as he glanced at the vampire that turned to a blank stare.

"Your such an idiot Peter." He said with a small smile.

Surprised to see how gently and caring he was being with Charley. It was unusual, but he knew that the boy was the only one in the world who would ever receive such kindness from him. Never once thinking that he would ever see the vampire carry such love in his eyes.

"Go see his mother. Explain what is happening, I'll let you know if anything else occurs." Jerry said softly, looking up at him. The loving stare vanished.

Peter swallowed and nodded slowly, patting the teens shoulder gently before he walked away. Giving a solemn look before opening the door and vanished. Jerry looked down at the teen and smiled softly.

"You can stop that now." He said and chuckled darkly. "Drama queen."

"Did he buy it?" Charley opened his eyes and sat up slowly, giving him a questioning look.

"We'll see. If we can get him again, you'll be fine." Jerry said slowly, casting his eyes towards the door.

XX

TBC!


	28. Chapter 28

Oh snap! What the hell was that? But I can't tell you that, you have to read to find out!

Just go on down! Hurry, it started without you!

The Truce 28

"I feel really bad for doing this to him. Oh god, I feel like I'm on fire." Charley said as he took a slow breath, feeling sick once again.

He started to swallow frequently as he mouth watered, his throat clenching and unclenching slowly. The teen let out a small moan. An irritating burning sensation ran beneath his skin.

"I know it hurts. But keep it inside you for as long as you can. This was your idea as much as mine, so why are you getting cold feet?" Jerry said in a low voice as he carefully put a hand on the back of the teen's neck. A quiet look was on his face as he watched the boy, a longing need growing in his eyes.

"It's Peter though. It's really mean to do this to him. It doesn't feel right to lie to him or do..this! The hell was I thinking.." He said chuckled and scowled in disappointment. Ashamed for even coming up with the idea in the first place.

"Good point. Pitiful little Peter. Do you want to rid yourself of this or not? This will burn it up a lot faster than waiting it out." He replied making a point, a dark but truthful one. Jerry leaned closer to the counter, and pulled the teen forward to the edge.

Charley closed his eyes and covered his mouth suddenly. His stomach clenching painfully again causing the teen to gag and cough. The vampire chuckled quickly and patted his back, muttering for him to just breath. Slowly Charley breathed the feeling away for a few moments, he leaned against Jerry and gave a shake of his head. Hooking his hand onto the pale white arm as he groaned faintly.

He took long slow breaths and looked up at the vampire, blinking at the closeness of their faces. Trying to ignore the hands that cradled him as his heart started to race quickly. Jerry smirked slowly at how innocent he looked, even with the sticky, red tinted mouth. He seemed fragile and so very innocent.

"I did something really bad... Really fucking stupid." He said faintly, looking away. Jerry tilted his head and gave a questioning stare.

"You attacked Mark. That isn't so bad." He said with a smug grin, raising his hand to the teens chin and forced eye contact. His face leaned closer and bit the teens lip with a faint purr.

"Should have taken him Charley." He said with a hungry sound. Making the teen feel a hot tickle build up in his gut as he let out a small breath. Hating how that tone made his actions falter in a inviting manner. He blinked slowly.

"It happened.. in front of everybody." Charley said with fearful reluctance.

Jerry blinked for a moment. Hearing that didn't sit well with him. He slowly started to scowl as he fell silent. The teen froze instantly and sealed his lips as he feared the worst.

"How many." He demanded flatly as he dropped his hand. His loving persona vanished instantly, turning to a cold and dangerous aura.

"A lot." The teen replied weakly, wanting to look away from him but was too afraid, sensing he was becoming very angry. He took a quick breath just before Jerry grabbed his throat and let out a low growl.

His eyes turned nearly black as he let out a tiny breath, pulling Charley up off the counter with a small scowl. The teen grabbed hold of the vampires arm while holding his breath as he felt the strong fingers starting to squeeze his windpipe.

Grimacing slightly as he tried not to show how painful this was becoming, he stared fearfully at the vampire who only carried a furious stare directed at him. Charley tried his best to remain calm but he wasn't going to be able to hold his breath for much longer, and Jerry didn't seem to want to let go. The vampire smiled slowly and narrowed his eyes. Charley exhaled and winced as he couldn't gain anymore air, getting very nervous. Pleading with his eyes to be let go as he started trying to pry the hand away, his mouth opening his mouth as he gagged for air.

"Idiot child." He said and took a long deep breath and let go.

Charley gasped loudly as the air rushed back into his chest, trying hard not to cough or really show he was suffering as he cried in silent fear. Too rigid to show anything else while watching the fury slowly vanish from the dark eyes and the gentleness returned.

"Ow.." Charley whispered.

"You're destroying everything for yourself like a stupid little boy. If you get anymore careless, you won't have anything to go back too, Charley." He continued as he closed his eyes, holding the boys head carefully and pressed their foreheads together. Giving a saddened sigh of his own much to Charley's confusion.

"It was going to happen anyways.." Charley countered, closing his eyes as he let out a breath. Suddenly figuring that by even setting the truce in the first place, he doomed himself for this to happen. Maddening confusion filled his head as the tears fell again.

"Stop crying so much. It's pathetic." The vampire said softly then chuckled at he pressed his lips to the teen's again, tasting the saltiness of the tears. Charley pulled his head back and glared as Jerry gave him a small silent stare. His dark eyes seemed glazed, seemed on the verge of tears but refused to let them fall.

"I'll cry if I want too. Least I still can with meaning." He said bluntly then looked away, a small grin on his face. Making him look boyishly innocent.

"Oh, that's a false accusation. I cry with meaning. Sometimes... But not the same way you do. If I were to really cry, my tears would soon turn to blood. You need to be alive to cry tears." Jerry said teasingly, glancing to the side and a distant look fell onto his face.

Charley dropped his forehead onto the vampires shoulder, his throat and body ached with a fury, he began to tremble with a small look of discomfort.

It fell completely silent once more. Charley's eyes studied the small silver pendant resting on the large sculpted chest, swallowing slowly as he wanted to sleep.

"Are you still leaving?" The teen questioned with a faint whisper. Not wanting to break the silence too much and to keep himself awake.

"Yes." He growled. "But you've destroyed my plans yet again Boy."

"How?" Charley frowned and stared at the floor. Noticing as his mind wandered, that Jerry smelled like a strong but delicious mixture of earth and something else. Unsure of what that 'something else' was, but it was a faint sweet but earthy smell also.

"I can't leave without you, but I'd rather take another one of your mother's picket signs to the chest than stay any longer."

"Huh?" Charley looked up at Jerry slowly, broken from the random train of thought and didn't know what to say.

That was a very graphic thing to say. A numbing feeling came over him as he blinked, watching as the vampire moved away slowly. Avoiding even a small look towards him as he left the kitchen. Which was extremely unusual, he was unsure of what exactly was being said. Jerry sat down and stared at the blank flat screen, wanting nothing more than to end the conversation. But knew better than that.

With being told that Jerry wanted to leave and couldn't leave without him was shocking. That was a lot to process. Smiling faintly for the fact that he now felt wanted, Charley slowly hugged himself as he sat on the counter staring at the floor. Feeling cold suddenly as he trembled. The smile faded.

He didn't know what to say or do. It was very quiet for a long time as he mulled everything over in his head. He knew he would have to press the matter.

So what was happening now? He didn't know if Jerry was hinting at something or just stating the fact that he 'ruined his plans' again.

If he was hinting at something, why was he grinning! Surely he couldn't just drop everything and leave with him, could he?

He had a life here, after all. It wasn't much of one, but a life none the less. He was still young. He couldn't just up and disappear on his mother. Or Peter. But then again, they would probably know why he was suddenly gone anyways. He drew in a breath as he fought the intense burning feeling when he moved, but he still felt cold. Looking over his shoulder slowly and opened his lips carefully, forcing the words out quickly.

"Then let's go."

It was dead silent for a moment.

"Jerry." Charley said his name sternly as he stared at the stove.

"I'm not playing around Charley." Jerry's voice came from the living room finally, sounding hopeful but serious.

"Well.. I'm serious too. You think you're the only one who can't let go? Hate to say it Mr. Badass-Vampire... But I think your stuck with me. 'Boo hoo' moments and all." Charley said as he got off the counter and started towards him with a small groan of discomfort.

"Let's go then."

"I can't bring you with me as you are. It is a liability, one I don't really want. I do it now because Vincent helps out, like a good little pet should." He replied bluntly, making the teen roll his eyes.

"Fuck off. You were fine with it up till now. Man, Peter was right about you being more moody than a girl by the way. What, do you want to hear me beg to be turned or something?" Charley said in an annoyed tone, seeing that the vampire was sitting in the small black chair looking the other way with a stubborn glare.

"Do it Jerry, if that's what it takes. Do it." He said with a hint of fear in his serious voice but meaning every word of it.

Jerry looked over at him slowly and smiled lightly.

"Charley. If I could bring myself to do it, I would without a second thought." He said looking away, drumming his fingers on the chair slowly with a quick breath through his nose. Falling silent as the teen moved a little closer and kicked him in the leg lightly.

"Why won't you?" He asked in a serious tone. He watched quietly as Jerry lowered his head and sighed. Giving a faint scowl.

"I want too. If that what it takes for me to have you. There is a very large chance..." He said as he stood up and moved towards the teen with a drop of blood spilling from his eye. Charley could see fear in his eyes for something he was refusing to voice.

The teen stood there and frowned, attempting to piece it together quickly. Jerry was really crying because of him. He felt guilty suddenly, he never liked it when someone cried. Charley moved forward and put his arms around the vampire, squeezing carefully before feeling the strong arms slowly wrap around his shoulders.

Understanding why he didn't finish his answer. Charley remembered that in order to become a vampire, the person needed to die. And because he was like this, there was a chance he wouldn't wake up.

Jerry wouldn't do it for those reasons.

He couldn't help but chuckle suddenly. Remembering Peter's words from earlier that morning.

" 'Tamed by a teenager..' " He mumbled faintly.

"Sounds like something Midori would say." Jerry chuckled faintly, resting his face against the teens curls again. Charley laughed.

"It was. He said it this morning. But I'm dead serious. If that is what it takes, do it." He said, moving his head to look at the vampire.

Jerry watched his face quietly for a moment. Seeing that the teen meant it, but was afraid. He smiled sweetly and leaned down, giving small kisses as another drop of blood rolled down his face from the corner of his eye.

"Okay.." He finally said as his touch became more furious.

Jerry had the teen pressed against the wall as they battled hungrily with their lips. Charley gasped for air occasionally as the vampire grabbed his hands and held them above the teen's head. Making no protest to the movement as he breathed heavily. His face flustered as his back arched feeling a cold hand slowly tickle its way up his back. Forcing out a shuttered breath as the vampires lips ghosted over his own tauntingly.

Charley gave a faint growl as his thigh was grabbed and was pulled forward roughly, realizing his hands weren't being held any longer and wrapped his arms around the large shoulders as he lurched forward to claim the pale smooth lips. Their hips grinding together in attempt to gain more friction.

Their actions speaking a thousand things as the vampire picked him up, carrying him with a speed he never though possible and suddenly felt the bed beneath him.

XX

"What exactly happened?" Jane said as paced the kitchen. Worry and fear written all over her face.

Only twenty minutes had passed since he had gotten here, and already he had explained most of what had happened with her son.

"That IS all I know. That little arse from his school was hassling him still, bullies. Fuckers all of them. He probably hit one too many nerves and he must have snapped. I mean, Charley can really handle a lot of this shit. Sometimes it just needs a push." Peter said from the kitchen table, a box of grape juice in his hand.

"But he was gone and lost in whatever it was. A teenagers rage fueled by a unnatural force. He was scary. I reopened a cut I got earlier to lure him away..then he got even more worked up chasing me. Which was a stupid fucking idea. Then.." He paused as he waved his hand.

"Took him to Jerry's and he said he would call if anything happened." He finished as he sipped from the juice box.

"How am I going to explain this to people when they start asking me questions about it!" She groaned out loud.

"Don't worry about it until it happens. Charley will be alright. He always is." He said in a reassuring tone. Jane looked over at him and sighed with a small smile.

"Yeah. But still, this whole thing is just... Too much." She said as she leaned on the counter.

"How do you deal with all of this? Like, really deal with it." She asked him honestly.

Peter sat there for a moment, wanting to make a smart remark, but knew it wouldn't help how she felt. He took a breath and thought about it. Sure, the drinking helped. But also just continuously telling himself that things were alright. He gazed at his wrist and frowned lightly.

"I don't really know. I just... Accept it, I suppose. Never really thought about it till now actually. But I really don't know." He said with a smile.

Jane looked at him and grinned as he sucked on the straw till there was nothing left.

"God. I feel like I'm loosing my mind."

"You get used to it. Might get a bit eccentric as it happens, mind you. I mean, look at me! I'm a fucking asshole, but I'm nice and loaded. My best pals a teenager, his mom and a fucking vampire. You should have your own tv show. Mom who deals with vampires on a daily basis." He said with a chuckle and stood up to throw out the empty box in his hand.

"Uh, no. I don't want people knowing I hang out with a vampire. A vampire who blew up my ho-" Jane laughed and covered her mouth as she stared at Peter. His teeth were tinted a faint purple and he didn't even seem to realize it. He looked at her and blinked quickly.

"What?" He asked in a confused manner.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Just, a funny thought. Anyways, was Charley alright?" She asked when she calmed down, Peter raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"I guess. Or, I don't know. He looked like he was going to be sick, but other than that he seemed ok. I can't tell you that for sure since I won't know anything until Dracula calls." He said and glanced at the time.

"Charley will be ok. I know for a fact that he will be taken care of. But, on the brighter side of life, I hear its your birthday tomorrow!" Peter said, changing the subject with skill that Jane was glad for.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" She asked with a small glare.

"Let's go have a birthday supper. I'll pay for everything." He said with a nervous tone.

"What? Are you asking me out again Peter?" She giggled at him and felt on the spot.

"Well, yes but no. As friends, if you want to see it that way. It will be fun, can go anywhere and eat anything you want." He said and gave her a friendly smile. Jane blinked at him, really considering it.

"I promise to be on my best behavior too."

"Alright, fine. I could use a night out. Get away from all of this." She said with a thankful grin.

"Okie dokie! It's a date! Well, I need to head back to the city. Got some shit to manage. I'll call you soon, hopefully with news on Charley. Thanks for the juice box, and I'll see you later." He said quickly and rushed out.

"It isn't a date Peter!" She called after him.

"I'm paying for it, so yes it is." He teased before Jane rushed out of the kitchen towards him.

"Go fuck yourself, Peter! If its a date than I'm making it cost a fortune then." She scowled at him as he rushed out the front door.

"Do it. I don't bloody care! I eat fancy all the fucking time. Nothing new to me!" He said in the same tone as he backed away from the house. Jane stood on the front step and shook her head at him.

"Your such a child sometimes." She stated and started turning away.

"Yea. Try it sometime. But be careful because you might end up enjoying yourself." He said in a serious tone then smiled as he climbed into his car and drove away.

Jane stood there watching for a moment as she smiled to herself. She took a long breath as she looked up to the bright blue sky quietly, crossing her arms.

Hoping her son was alright and was coming back soon.

XX

TBC!


	29. Chapter 29

My blackberry stopped working.. So I got a new one! Good news! I get to properly format the chapters! Or do I? -le gasp- Anyways, thanks for the reviews!

I can't help it. Cliffhangers are my thing! Its what I do. Makes you mad, but makes you come back for more. Genius isn't it?

Read on dearies, and leave a review dammit. I would really like to know what you guys think of this! Seriously. What does it neeed!

PS: Happy 420 ahahahahahaha

The Truce 29

Peter kept glancing at his hand as he drove down the highway, his vehicle booming with loud pounding music. He wasn't really listening to it though, he just wanted the loudness to distract him but it didn't seem to help as his mind raced in circles. He wasn't even sure how much time had past, but it had to have been over an hour at least the evening had already started.

He didn't know what to feel at the moment. Even with the good news of Jane agreeing to having dinner, all he could really think about was if Charley was alright or not.

Letting out a loud breath as he reached over and turned off the radio. He was tired, and was beginning to feel sleepy. Hoping he would have enough energy to get home to bed at least. Either that small amount of blood Charley stole was more than he thought, or the holy water was fighting off the effects of the boy's bite.

Looking ahead again, he could see the city growing closer and he sighed.

He wanted to check up on Charley, but Jerry said he would call if anything were to happen. But Peter was really unsure of that. He wouldn't be able to text or call the teen since he said he left his cell phone at the school.

And another thing that bit the back of his mind was if what Charley had said was true and Peter was right about Jerry, then that meant anything could happen and the vampire might not even call. That didn't really make him feel any better, he had to trust in his word.

He didn't have an option, and neither did Jane. Jerry was the only one who knew how to take care of the boy.

Peter took a deep breath as he drummed the steering wheel boredly, chewing the inside of his cheek as he tried to distract himself. Thinking hard of other things that didn't really matter but gave up quickly since nothing would work.

Glancing to the side to see that the sky was turning a golden orange as the sun was beginning its desent. He slowed down and pulled over to the side of the road for a minute. Just watching it as he parked.

Shutting the engine off and slowly climbed out of the car as he marveled at the beauty of it. Digging into his smoke case, he pulled out a joint and lit it. Since his world was basically surrounded in darkness now, this moment he would hold onto and relax as best he could.

The light was warm, and had an easy glow that he was absorbing with a pleasant expression as he smoked. Coughing briefly as he exhaled after a moment. Keeping the object burning as he smoked till there was only a small end left. He grinned at nothing and tossed it away with a final exhale. Clearing his throat as his eyes stared at the sky. The drug taking hold of his mind and eased the headache that was raging.

He leaned against the side of the vehicle as he lit one of his brown cigarettes. A small smile on his face as he slowly surveyed the vast flatness painted in soothing warm colors. Slowly puffing away as the sky behind him began to become a darker blue. Feeling at peace for now before this would simply vanish like the wind. A little disappointed he was witnessing this by himself.

Looking at his hand again, he started to frown as his eyes moved to the white bandage around his wrist. Bright red stains leaked through in a large blotch where Charley had bitten him. He needed to change it soon.

Peter looked up to the sky quickly then closed his eyes. Another pang of worry filled his chest as he clenched his aching hand into a fist.

If anything seriously bad was to happen to Charley, he would feel it was his fault. Cursing himself for thinking of the idea to drink holy water every morning in the first place, but then again how was he supposed to know this would happen?

He groaned lightly and rubbed his forehead, exhausted and strained from today's events. Not to mention adding a mild hangover to the list of stupidity. So many things were going on, he was frustrated and was only getting more agitated just trying to sort it all out.

Opening his eyes slowly as he suddenly wondered again to what made Charley so angry in the first place that made him go that far into the evil that was inside of him. Peter shivered remembering the boyish face so frightening in its predatorial stare. The way he moved, everything was frightening about him.

Reminding him so much of Jerry suddenly.

His thoughts were interrupted by the ominous ringtone he had for the vampire, making him jump lightly at the loudness of it. His hand dove into his pocket and he whipped it out, answering as quickly as he could. Hoping for something good rather than bad.

"Hello?"

"Hey Pete."

"Charley! Holy crap. You alright? Better not be dying, you little shit head! Are you? Because if you are I really don't know if I can rescue you for another hour or so. I'm far away." Peter said quickly and slightly cheeky. Glad he was hearing the teens voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just feel a little sick, nothing seriously major though...uh, yeah. Anyways.. What are you doing?" Charley's voice spoke slowly as Peter frowned. There was something about the teen's voice that made him uneasy.

"What's wrong? You sound.. Fuck I don't know, weird. You alright buddy?" Peter asked with concern.

"Nothing. Nothings wrong. I'm ok. Just wanted to see what you were up to, is all. That and to say thanks for everything you've done for me, you're my best friend Peter. I'm really glad I met you. You know that right?" Charley said in a happy tone. Peter's frown deepened, something about those heartfelt words was totally wrong.

"Course I do. Charley... It could be the lack of alcohol, or that bloody joint I smoked not that long ago, but it could just be me. Why does it sound like you're saying good bye with out actually fucking saying it?" Peter asked with a nervous but urgent tone.

"I think it's the weed Peter. Save one for me sometime. But did you ask mom yet?" Charley asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah sure, I'll do that. I did ask her..." Peter replied with a smile, gazing back to the golden orange sky. Leaning against the car again as he crossed his feet, giving a small chuckle as he

"Well, what did she say?"

"Yes. Told her it would be a friends only thing, then since I'm paying for it I felt like teasing her and calling it a date. Pissed her off, but I think she will come still." He said with a quick laugh.

"That's great. Really man, please don't be an asshole with her. Because she will kick your ass. But, I have to go now. Jerry is giving me a death look for using his phone. I'll call you later or something. I'm going to sleep for a while, hopefully." He said slowly, seeming to hide something in his voice.

"Uh.. Yeah alright.." He stayed quiet for a moment. "Ok, well call me later ok, mate? I hope you feel better soon."

"Yeah... Me too." Charley said with a sad tone before he hung up.

Peter pulled the phone away from his ear after the dial tone started and he stared at it for a long time with a confused frown.

"What the fuck?.." He looked up to the sky again and bit his lip.

"Charley what are you doing.."

Jane was pacing around the kitchen slowly as she was cooking for herself. A smile on her face the whole time. Trying to keep herself busy and not think of the situation at hand.

She agreed to dinner with Peter, telling herself that it wasn't a date. She found it strange to say she was going on a date. That was so foreign to her now. Giving a small breath as she stood at the sink.

A quiet and distant look came over her face as she stared at the faucet, pressing her lips together as she took a shaky breath through her nose. She needed to trust in her son. Her thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. She sighed and moved to get it as it rang a second time.

"Hello?" She asked in a slightly tired voice.

"Hi mom."

"Oh! Charley! Are you ok? What happened? Why on earth did you bite Peter? Are you hurt? What the fuck happened!" She asked quickly, pressing a hand on her chest as she felt waves of relief and anger.

"I'm fine. Really, calm down mom. Geez, what happened is a long story and I really don't want to get into it right now. Let's just say it involves Mark. Enough said." Charley spoke with a small sneer of hatred. She blinked, never hearing that sort of tone come from him before.

"Uh..ok. Well are you alright, honey? I'm really worried about you. All of this vampire shit and everything, I never know if you're alright or not. I never know what's going on!" Jane said as she looked out the window, not pressing the matter any further. She wanted too but she didn't, though she hoped if she demanded enough he would cave in.

"I'm alright. I promise. What doesn't kill me makes me stronger, right? I'm sorry for making you worry so much. Really, Mom. I'm alright so don't have a mental breakdown just yet. What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked with a lighter tone.

"You can tell Dandridge that I'm going to kill him if anything happens to you under his watch. Mother's wrath and my only warning. But, Peter asked me to dinner. Can you believe he had the nerve to call it a date?" Jane said, her tone changing to an amused annoyance. Charley's laughter filled her ear, causing her to smile even more.

"Really? So you said yes? That's awesome. You deserve it."

"Still waiting for that, Jane." Jerry's voice cut in quickly.

"Shut up man, I'm trying to talk to my mom! Sorry."

"Oh, that thing has some nerve talking to me like that! I swear to god I'm going to hit him soon. It's a date with Peter though, Charley." Jane said, changing the subject with a slightly awkward tone.

"Hey, it could be worse. It could be Jerry instead of Peter. Jerry would probably sit there and be all awkward and scary where Peter will be.. Probably Peter." He said with a laugh.

"Hmm. Good point. I guess I am going on a date with Peter then." She said with a small laugh of her own.

"Right on. Make sure you make him pay a bunch of money. You deserve a night out to have fun. But I'm going to go, I'm going to sleep.. Tired."

"Yeah, sure. Ok. Be safe honey, ok? Please call me later alright? I know Jerry can hear me, and my warning still stands." She said, sounding disappointed but happy none the less that her son was alright.

"Uh, mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you.." Charley said, his voice cracking slightly.

"I- I love you too Charley. What's the matter? Charley?" Jane asked with a frown and sudden worry flowing through her chest.

That worry grew even more as the dial tone was her answer. Hanging up slowly as she blinked quickly. Confused by what just happened she didn't move for a few minutes. Jumping lightly and gave a small cry as the phone rang once more in her hand. She giggled lightly for getting scared as she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Peter. Got a minute?"

"What do you want now? Trying to con me into something else?" She teased.

"Uh, maybe later. Listen, I just got a call from Charley.. He sounded really fucking strange. Like he was saying good bye..or something. I don't know. Did you hear from him at all?" Peter asked in a worried tone, his words made her smile fade.

"Yeah.. Just a minute ago actually. Why would he be saying good bye?" She asked, the fear returning of not understanding what was happening again.

"Oh, fuck me.." Peter said. "What did he say exactly?"

"Why?" She asked in a small voice.

"Just..! Ugh! What the fuck did he say!" Peter demanded frantically, startling Jane that she jumped again.

"Just that he was ok, and he was going to sleep! But when he said I love you, it didn't feel right.. Peter what the fuck is going on!" She demanded as tears started coming to her eyes.

"I don't know for sure yet. But I have a feeling Charley meant a different kind of sleep. I'm turning around and heading back to Dracula's lair." He replied slowly, sounding busy.

Peter climbed into the car quickly. Starting the engine as he shut the door.

"What aren't you telling me Peter!" Jane demanded angrily as he pressed the device against his ear again.

"Do you want the long version or the short one." He said with a flat but distracted tone.

"Just answer me!" She screamed at him.

Charley dropped the phone and closed his eyes, covering his face as he let out a shaky breath. Feeling a powerful wave of grief for what he was doing, but still he made up his mind. He felt the tears fall continuously as he breathed faintly, trying to hold down the painful sobs that wanted to break through his chest.

Jerry sat behind him slowly as he snaked his arms around the shaking figure. Saying nothing about his crying this time, knowing they were ones that needed to be released without conviction or teasing. He felt how hard he kept from crying, the small shakes he had when he breathed made the vampire frown in silence.

Making what he was going to do be much harder just because the teen had said good bye to Peter and his mother. He wanted to question about the blond beauty, Amy, he though briefly but he didn't care for her any longer so he didn't say anything.

Charley's head fell back as he exhaled slowly, he saw the teen's eyes were still closed and heavy tears were falling from beneath his lids. He grinned faintly and raised his hand towards Charley's face to wipe them away but stopped.

Figuring he would let him cry before he could never do it properly again. Instead he put his hand over his eyes slowly as he leaned towards his ear. Smelling high levels of fear coming from him.

"I'm terrified." Charley said faintly as he clung tightly to the arm wrapped protectively around his torso. He started to shake in fear within his hold, his breaths were quick and shallow. His lips trembled.

"I know. I'm not going to tell you not to be. It's going to hurt." Jerry said slowly as he stared at the floor, his eyes turning black as he talked. Briefly remembering his own fear of this moment as his fangs grew slowly.

Charleys breaths grew ragged as Jerry lowered his head, pulling back Charley's carefully to gain better access to the vein. He tightened his grip around the teen, letting out a small growl as he sank his teeth without warning deep into the teens throat. Charley stiffened and cried out in agony, his face contorting as he felt only the painful sting that seemed to become a delicious agony as the sharp points tore deeply into his flesh.

His body tensed as he felt Jerry hungrily drain the life out of his veins, letting out a strangled cry. His breaths grew more heavy and quicker as the vampire held him tightly and prevented him from moving, Charley's whole body started to grow numb and tingle. Slowly all the pain he felt and everything just seemed to fade as a comforting darkness slowly called for his attention.

Jerry pulled his teeth out and chewed his tongue, blood filled his mouth. Reattaching his lips to the teen's throat and forced the blood into the vein. Moving his hand off Charley's eyes and held his neck carefully. Thick streams of blood rolled from his eyes as he tightened his grip and twisted his hand.

Charley fell limp in his arms. Jerry pulled his head back as he stared blankly at the floor, raising his arm away from around the teens chest and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. He took a long deep breath as he looked down, shifting him carefully as he stood up and moved towards the closet, kicking it open as he ducked under the bar.

Opening the door to one of the rooms that hid the trap door, the only access into the basement now. Stamping his foot hard, it opened and he dropped down into the darkness and walked towards one of the demolished walls. Stopping to lay the limp figure of Charley on the ground before he turned and started digging a large deep hole into the earth.

The others he had turned started to creep closer, giving faint whines and grunts. He glanced over his shoulder and shook his head once when they hovered over Charley's body and resumed digging. The vampire turned around and picked the figure up and placed him deep into the gap in the wall. He took a slow breath before he started to fill it again. Smoothing the wall out when it was filled and the boy disappeared.

It was silent when he finished. His hand pressing against the wall of dirt, barely breathing as he stared distantly at it. He slowly turned around and sat down, allowing the others to surround him. Lowering his head and closed his eyes, Jerry became a statue once again.

Waiting.

XX

TBC!


	30. Chapter 30

I'm sorry, but that's as close as I'm getting to smut. For now. I can reaallly see it in my head, not to sound like a perv or anything (ahem) but I just can't get it to work with words. Maybe soon it will happen. And I assure you that it will be joyous.

My apologies for the update delay. Bought a drawing book so been sketching quiet a bit.

Moving on! Thanks so much for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! The

Truce 30

Jerry sat with his back against the wall. Quietly watching his other fledglings as they interacted with one another. A distant look came to his eyes slowly as his head fell back and his eyes lowered.

All he could do was wait. And he didn't like waiting. Nor did he like the feeling of not being able to predict the outcome to what was coming next. It all relied on Charley now, the rest was up to the boy to survive the change. Because some did, and some didn't. It all depended on the person. And Charley's situation wasn't a solid fifty fifty chance, it was more like twenty eighty percent chance he might survive it.

The vampire narrowed his eyes as he didn't like the feeling of not knowing if Charley would wake up or not. It grew quiet suddenly as the others sensed his uneasiness. Drawing his legs slowly closer to himself as he stared at the ground, breathing slowly as he wiped the half drying blood from his face carefully, narrowing his eyes while having to scratch some of it off. Tilting his head to the side as he gazed at the deep red smears on his pale hand.

The vampire smirked slowly as he closed his hand into a fist, surprised he had shown so much emotion. Never showing anything but his dangerous side when he needed too. It was strange for even crying as he did. Amy might have made him feel young, but Charley made him feel things like a human. Gazing up towards the opening in the ceiling suddenly as a noise caught his attention.

Blinking as he heard faint knocks coming from above, sounding harsh and frantic. Leaning forward as he listened in and narrowed his eyes, the vampire heard the front door open and close loudly. He was standing up in a second.

Letting out a growl before he heard his and Charley's names being called. The growl faded slowly as it turned to one of mild irritation.

"Peter.." Jerry said faintly as he looked straight ahead.

He forced his underlings to get out of sight and be silent. Listening to Peter's voice move throughout the house and eventually grow closer to the bedroom. Footsteps rushing up the stairs. Jerry stood beneath the trap door and looked up as the magician's feet grew even closer. A lot of time had to have passed if he was here again, becoming aware of the closing sunset immediately he exhaled. Two hours had passed since Peter left. And Charley was in the earth for little under an hour.

"Charley? Jerry? Where in the bloody fuck are you?" Peter's voice demanded frantically from the bedroom above.

"Use your brain, Moron. If I'm not upstairs, where else would I be? I knew I should have locked the doors.." Jerry called out in a out flat tone as he crossed his arms. A moment later, Peter's head popped into view. Jerry smirked slowly smelling Peter's fear.

"Where's Charley?" Peter asked as he knelt down.

"Sleeping." The vampire replied, giving peter a hollow stare as he smirked.

"Sleeping? Where?" He asked carefully. The vampire unfolded his arms slowly and showed his slightly dirty hands.

Peter's face fell flat as his mouth opened in disbelief. Jerry grinned even more at how quick he was to piece it together. Absolutely nothing could get past him. Nothing at all. Sitting back slowly Peter let out a sigh as he scowled lightly.

Not believing Charley would actually allow himself to be turned, IF that's what happened. Whatever the two had shared, must have been so intense that it could have been for any reason they saw fit. The magician blinked quickly, unsure what to do at the moment. He was about to say some thing as he leaned over again, but instead he jumped back suddenly with a yelp as Jerry's torso popped out of the trap door.

Scaring Peter so bad he crashed against the white dry wall with a pained groan followed by quick giggles as he slid the rest of the way.

"Fuck! Why! Why do you have to do that!" He breathed out as he shuffled back a little. Terrified but embarrassed for yelping in the first place. Jerry chuckled and sat down with one leg dangling in the opening, giving the magician a small cheeky grin while hearing his heart race madly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he watched Peter sit up with a small sigh. The smile slowly faded.

"I got worried after Charley called. Couldn't stand it any longer. I had to come see if he was alright." He said slowly, giving the vampire a careful glance. Seeing that he was agitated and looked almost scared of something. Which meant he was going to be unpredictable and potentially violent.

"Being a nosey little boy." He snapped suddenly and looked away. A dangerous glare was casted at the ground. Peter was almost too scared to move for a moment as he pressed against the wall.

"Sorry, but I care about Charley too you know. Your not the only one allowed to know his condition. So just...chill the fuck out, will ya? I'm here on peaceful terms." Peter cautioned as he sat straighter. His heart racing madly at the sudden display of hostility.

"So...uh.. How's...things?" Peter asked stupidly trying to change the subject, not having any idea what to say but he didn't like the silence at the moment. Jerry raised an eyebrow slowly as the dangerous look faded and was replaced by a questioning one as he stared at the magician. Peter shrugged with a blank look then smiled lightly.

"What? I ran out of things to say.. You make me nervous all the fucking time." Peter said with a dull voice then cleared his throat as he looked at the trap door. A worried look came over his face for a moment as he drummed his fingers on the floor.

"He asked me to do." Jerry said slowly answering Peter's worried look, but had a hint of reluctance. Unsure why he was hesitant about speaking to the 'Vampire Expert' when he shouldn't even care at all. He huffed, hating the tenderness he carried for the damn fool.

"Really?" Peter asked even more surprised. Jerry scowled at him suddenly.

"Did you assume I forced it on him? I didn't if you really have to know. Now wipe that look off your face." Jerry said bitterly as he frowned, giving him a disappointed look. Peter closed his mouth and stayed silent.

"Well..that's not.. Uh, exactly..what I was thinking." Peter said as he stared at a corner on the floor, faking a confused look. Even though that was exactly what he originally thought.

"Your a terrible liar, Little Peter.." Purred the vampires dark voice, making Peter look over at him slowly while raising an eyebrow. Never hearing that kind of tone directed at him made his skin crawl uncomfortably.

Jerry gave him a dark hungry stare as he crept forward slowly. He was suddenly reminded of a large cat. His movements slow but calculated, getting closer in the small area quickly. Peter froze and watched in a frightened silence as the vampire basically crouched in his lap as he stared with some sort of emotion in his eyes. The magician blinked quickly, drawing a slow breath as he instinctively pressed against he wall, uneasy by the closeness and the creatures stare.

"I haven't seen you.. in a while, Peter. How are you?" Jerry asked in a low casual tone as he tilted his head to the side. Smirking deviously, his black eyes gazing at his throat briefly before raising them to Peter's frightened ones.

"Uh..good. I'm- I'm good. Just..erm, nothing. How are you?" He replied faintly as he stayed still, twitching lightly as the vampire ran a finger along his jaw.

"Nothing new. Strange thing coming from you, of all people. I'm leaving soon." Jerry said flatly as he backed away from Peter slightly, watching as a faint gleam of sweat grew of his forehead. The vampire gave him a contemplative look before it turned to a serious stare.

"Charley is coming with me. Do you want to come along too?" Peter was stunned by sudden question and the revelation. His mouth opened and closed without sound as he didn't know what to say. Jerry raised his brows slowly as he dropped his gaze with a small knowing smile.

"What?" Peter whispered out finding his voice finally. Jerry's head turned to the side suddenly and he narrowed his eyes. Hearing a very faint whine, the vampire ignored Peter for a moment as he stared into the darkness below. Peter noticed the sudden change and he frowned slightly, his eyes shifting from the hole and the vampire quickly.

"What?" Peter asked quickly, instantly thinking about Charley.

"Shut up." Jerry snapped and leaned a little closer to the opening. Not another sound was heard. Just the sounds of Vincent's heart and breathing. The vampire turned his attention back to Peter slowly as he brushed the noise off as one of the others below. For now anyways.

"Was nothing. But will you come with us?" He asked the illusionist in a serious tone again.

Peter didn't know what to say once again. He just stared at Jerry with confusion and shock. His mind raced while trying to figure out why he was offering this suddenly and even more so as to why he was being invited along. He knew that one of the major bumps had been smoothed between himself and Jerry, but he hadn't thought it would make him that close. He licked his lips as he drew a breath.

"Why are you asking me this?" Peter asked with confusion. Giving the vampire a weird look.

"Are you really going to play stupid?"

"Uh, yeah. Because right now I feel pretty fucking stupid! Why the fuck are you asking me this!" Peter demanded and leaned forward slightly. Jerry smirked at him.

"I'm not asking if you want to be turned, you welp. I'm merely asking if you will come with us.. When we leave. Although, I'll risk death again to taste you Peter." The vampire trailed off slowly as he smiled teasingly, his gaze turned predatorial.

"Oh. Ha. Well, h-how about you don't do that.. I'd appreciate it." Peter stammered quickly and looked away, the uneasiness increased to high levels as the vampire was very close once more.

Pressing his hands against the wall on either side of Peter's shoulders, Jerry watched as the illusionist didn't turn away but avoided looking at him. Watching with growing amusement as the man's bump on his throat bob up and down quickly. He reached out and nicked the side of his face, collecting the tiny bead of blood. Licking it away slowly as he raised his black eyes. Giving a small breath as his fangs grew slightly, tasting no hint of holy water. Temptation was getting stronger by the second. The vampire chuckled lightly as he gently patted the side of Peter's face.

"Maybe later, hm? Although, this doesn't affect my question Peter." The vampire said and gave him a small teasing glare. Inching away slowly.

"No." Peter answered quickly, glancing briefly with nervousness.

"I see. Is that your final answer?" Jerry asked with disappointment in his voice. Peter scowled lightly and looked away.

"I can't just...up and leave. It isn't that bloody simple Dracula, for you maybe it is. Not for the rest of us." Peter said slowly, making it obvious that he was conflicted.

"What makes you wish to stay here. Your..magic show? Jane? Or something else that doesn't even matter. So afraid of change and to let go." Jerry spoke slowly, prodding at specific topics.

Peter looked over at him slowly and didn't say anything for a long time as he tried to think of a good reason to stay and not go with him. But after a long dead quiet silence, he found that he didn't have a good reason for either answer. He didn't really have a reason to stay, nor did he have a reason to leave. He was about to answer when Jerry's attention was ripped towards the trap door and a blank look fell onto his pale face. Peter heard the vampire give a breathy chuckle and turned to look at him with a growing smile.

"Are you coming down too, or will you wait here." Jerry asked quickly, but gave him a cautious look.

"Huh?" Peter frowned as the vampire stood up and hovered over the trap door. Unsure of what was happening at the moment, he scowled and blinked a few times.

"Charley is beginning to wake up. Yes or no." He said quickly. Peter raised his eyebrows and stood up as Jerry dropped below quickly through the opening. The magician looked down and saw the vampire waiting below.

"Well..?" Jerry frowned. He arched a brow to the fact that Jerry was going to catch him. Taking a breath he shimmied his way down through the trap door. Briefly remembering the first time he had done this. Suddenly wishing he had his shotgun at the moment.

"Hurry up, Peter." Jerry said raising his voice slightly.

"Yeah, yeah." Peter breathed out, his hands let go of the floor around him and fell. Exhaling along the way until he dropped into Jerry's arms just a second later. His head fell back as he let out a small groan of relief.

"Fuckshit! Mm! Thank you Honey Darling!" Peter said with a small laugh of relief, not hitting the ground like last time. Jerry arched an eyebrow at him before he let go, chuckling as the illusionist dropped to the ground and groaned painfully with a quick curse.

"You're welcome. And don't call me that, Pooky." He purred and turned away as his dark eyes looked over to the wall. Peter glared before he slowly sat up and scowled at the decayed odor that clung to the air.

"Ever heard of air freshener? Its.. Stinks." Peter said faintly as he got to his feet.

"For as smart as you are, you're stupid. You're in a vampires home. Where we are born.. Of course it will smell." Jerry said like he should have know, watching anxiously as two fingers slowly became a dirty clawed hand, fingers flexing slowly before the sounds of the earth shifting filled the air.

"Could still use a fair amount of bloody freshener." Peter mumbled as he came up behind Jerry slowly and stared in the direction he was, squinting as he forced his eyes to adjust to the heavy darkness. The vampire ignored his comment as he watched ahead.

"Oh, fuck I wish I was drunk for this.." Peter said out loud as he shifted from foot to foot in growing fear. Looking around quickly as he chewed his thumbnail. The darkness didn't help his anxious feeling.

Peter stopped when his ears picked up an all too familiar sound of muffled screeches and growls. Further frightening him as he remembered how scary it is to watch a new vampire birth from these walls. Briefly thinking someone else would come out after the boy did, or that the other walls would give way to more vampires. His breaths picked up a little as Jerry turned his eyes towards him slowly, smelling his fear that was only getting stronger.

"You'll be fine. Calm down." The vampire chuckled and gave him a reassuring look. Turning away he moved closer to the wall as a leg popped out while the hands clawed at the dirt.

The limbs that were sticking out suddenly started to press against the surrounding area and a very, very unnatural version of Charley emerged from the earth with a frightening sound. His pale skin covered in a thin layer of dirt that seemed to shake loose with each movement. Clumps of it still clung to his clothes and hair as the boy pushed and pulled his way out. The newly born vampire dropped to the ground on all fours, giving out a moan that turned a mild growl as he crept forward a few steps. The creature disguised as a teenager didn't really move from the spot except to rock around as he crouched low to the ground. Seeming to gage where he was for a moment as his motions slowed down.

Sitting back, the vampire boy looked up and around, a blank but calm look was on his boyish face as he spotted the two of them. Peter watched with frightened awe to how the kid seemed to glow in this rebirth. Full of unnatural vibrancy and gracefulness. Blinking quickly as the boy was low to the ground once more and slowly crept forward, giving another strange vocalization. The boy learched forward with a sudden snarl baring his teeth. Peter swore as he jumped back, and tripped over a small dirt mount.

"Stay put.." Jerry slowly moved towards Charley.

Peter stayed on his back for a minute as the vampire boy growled in his direction, raising his head slightly as he locked eyes with Charley's. The boy was giving him a hungry stare then fell silent as Jerry tisked lightly. Peter happily obliged the vampire by not moving from the spot as his heart pounded painfully hard against his ribs.

Charley looked up and edged closer to the elder vampire, his gleaming black eyes never leaving Jerry's face. A smile growing on his features as the older vampire knelt down in front of him, his hands reaching out slowly. Charley nearly leapt into Jerry's arms once he was close enough. The two didn't move for a moment as they cradled into one another. Jerry glanced over at Peter for a moment before returning his attention to the boy. The vampire moved his hands and held the Charley's head carefully as he leaned his face closer, biting his own lip enough for a few drops to spill out.

"You'll awaken fully Charley. You will have everything that makes you who you are." Jerry instructed slowly as the boy's head tilted to the side, hanging off every word with complete silence.

Peter watched from a few feet away in silence, momentarily forgetting where he was as he watched as the two crashed their lips together. He forced himself to look away briefly, finding it a little strange and slightly awkward to witness it. Waiting a moment before glancing back. Upon turning his gaze back to them, he saw that Charley's head was leaning back as he took a loud inhale as his red tinted lips parted. His black eyes slowly fading and returned to the unusually light green.

Exhaling slowly as the boy blinked, lowering his head slowly as he breathed out. The boy laughed lightly as he gazed at Jerry. The vampire smiled at the boy watching as recognition was returning quickly to his eyes. He wrapped his arms around him, burying his face into Jerry's shoulder as he started to laugh harder. Terrified of the change because everything was so much more intense than it was before, but he was aware of himself as he shook. Jerry held onto him tightly as he gazed over to the magician, his lips moving but Peter couldn't hear what he was saying as he motioned for him to come over when he was ready.

Peter let out a shaky breath as he moved forward, watching as they stood up without letting go of each other. The boy nodded slowly, turning his attention towards him. Peter relaxed immediately seeing the familiar set of eyes that he knew very well.

Charley was Charley, for now.

"Peter.."

"Well.. Least now I can call you Baby Dracula and mean it." Peter teased as he crossed his arms slowly, still uneasy about being down here. Charley laughed and looked down in mild discomfort.

"Yeah.. I guess. Please don't talk so loud. It hurts my ears. Everything's.. louder." The boy said lightly.

"That will pass soon." Jerry said as he stepped away seeing that across the room, one of the others slowly started peeking out. Narrowing his eyes for a moment as he gazed back to Charley and Peter. Charley finally saw what he was hiding down here, but he said nothing about as his green eyes turned to Peter again.

"You alright Brewster?" Peter asked softly, the teen nodded slowly as he moved towards him. Peter put his arms around him briefly, pausing as Charley started sniffing him. Glancing down at him slowly as the boy's face inched closer to his neck as he started to stand on his tip toes.

"Uh... Charley..?" Peter started but his words faltered as he felt the teen's breath glide over his skin, sending warning chills over his form.

Jerry glanced over to Charley slowly, locking eyes with the boy as he stared over Peter's shoulder. The vampire gave his new born an eager expression. A dark smirk started to form as his face as the magician began to struggle in Charley's grasp. His green eyes turned black instantly and he bit down quickly into Peter's throat. Earning a pained cry and more struggles. Charley brought the magician to the ground as he held fast and sucked hungrily on his friend.

Jerry stood a few feet away watching with a pleased grin for a few minutes, moving closer as Peter's arm slipped back.

"That's enough Charley." Jerry said. The vampire boy stopped and moved away slowly as he stared quietly down at the half conscious figure of Peter.

"What do we do? Leave him or take him home?" Charley asked.

"Let him sleep for now. Then we will move him."

XX

TBC!


	31. Chapter 31

**Well this is the end of the line for this one. Depending if I have enough yay's for a sequel, then I'll write another. With everything I didn't add in this one..**

**But yes, this is it. Thanks to all you loyal readers! This has turned out to be my most popular hit! Great stuff! Anyways, read on my dearest ones and you tell me if there should be a sequel or not.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Final<strong>

Charley watched Peter quietly as he slowly wiped at his lips. Giving a faint sigh as he reveled in the bliss the Illusionist's blood made him feel as it slowly faded away. He felt bad for doing it again in the same day, but did he tasted more delicious than anything the boy had ever known. It was taking a lot of self restraint to keep from diving in again.

Jerry was busy keeping the other vampires in place as the heaviness of Peter's blood was becoming an overriding smell in the basement. He raised his hand and covered his nose, gazing towards the few that had crept forward with hungry stares. He tilted his head and blinked slowly, he let out a breath as he could feel them in a way.

His hand slowly dropped and he narrowed his eyes suddenly, straightening his back. Not liking the hungry looks they carried.

They stared at him as he did them, measuring one another. They crept forward again as Jerry glanced over, doing nothing as he watched Charley frown slowly.

A frown started to form on the vampire's face as he watched as two creeping towards him suddenly jumped forward, and just as quickly, the boy dropped protectively over Peter's unconscious form and let out a powerfully threatening snarl. Staking his claim on the Illusionist.

Instantly, the other two coward away letting out frightened whines of submission. Everything fell silent in the basement as the snarl echoed briefly. The teen crouching low over Peter as he growled at them, baring his jagged teeth until he was sure they wouldn't come near him again.

That stunned Jerry, even he stepped back a little. Letting out a faint breath as he blinked.

Never once in all his years upon this earth had he ever seen a vampire as young as Charley suddenly have the strength and power to silence everything, even him. He saw that the boy rippled with a power only an elder vampire carried, someone his own age or older.

What was Charley? He wasn't just a vampire now, oh no.

He was so much more. He was more than a human, and more than a vampire. When they left this place, he decided to take him to the only person he knew with possible answers.

Regine.

Jerry turned and moved closer to the boy as he moved off of Peter. Whatever Charley was, he would protect him as best he could. He was a rare creature. He didn't think there had ever been a vampire like him before. And he was his. If others found out about him, it could be very dangerous. For everyone involved.

"He will never forgive us. Peter will probably kill us.." Charley stated as he glanced up at Jerry who stood behind him, watching Peter also in silence.

There was a look he has never seen in those old eyes when he said those words. He swore for a second, he saw regret.

"Of course he will. To be honest.. if I were to die, I prefer it to be by his hand."

Charley watched him for a moment, seeing that his words were true, he himself had to agree with them. It was better to die in the arms of someone you knew and feel some sort of comfort, rather then with someone strange and cold. As morbid as it was, Charley wanted to die by Peter's hand as well. If it ever came down to it, of course.

"How do you feel?" Jerry questioned as he looked down at him, the strange look disappeared from his eyes like it was never there.

"Scared out of my mind. I'm terrified. But I can handle it.. I- I still want more.." Charley answered softly, almost sounding desperate in his last words. His eyes stared longingly at the bite that still trickled thin streams of blood.

Charley felt so strange and yet he didn't. He felt the same but felt completely different than before. This was his body, only it was so much more than it was earlier that day. It was becoming hard to understand it.

Jerry chuckled at him lightly as he knelt down, picking a piece of dirt from the boy's darkened curls as he smiled.

"I know you do Charley. It's not good to have too much at first. It tends to makes one over excited." He said with a casual tone while carefully wiping dirt from the boys face. The teen leaned against his hand briefly with a distant look before he smiled weakly.

"Hyper.. You mean?" He questioned softly.

"Hyper, that's the word. Nothing is worse then a hyper newborn vampire."

Charley looked down and lowered his head with a small chuckle. His eyes slowly trailed back to the limp figure of Peter as he shrugged lightly.

"I can't help it.."

The vampire teen sighed, watching as the magician breathed slowly but heavily. With his new eyes, Peter's skin seemed to be so alive, even with the small amount of blood that flowed through his body. His skin seemed to almost glow with life. Glow with something he himself no longer had.

Taking a small breath in, the boy looked down at his own hands. There was nothing he could see, there was no invisible glow. Just the white hollow gleam of his own dead white skin. His face scrunched slowly in worry.

Jerry watched him quietly and noticed how silent he became as he stared at his hands. His eyes closed tightly for a moment, not liking what was coming.

The fear was setting in. Charley was going to get very violent now that he was seeing the all too real change that happened to him. That he was in fact dead, and never able to return to the living. Reminding him of when he felt the same way, but it was under different circumstances. He didn't get the choice he gave Charley.

"I'm.. Dead.. I'm.. really dead. My skin doesn't look like Peters! Why doesn't it look like Peter's! What have I done.. I'm dead.. I'm dead.." Charley said quickly, his voice cracking in fear as he began to shake.

The realization of this was too much to handle as he clutched his head suddenly and started rocking. Shaking his head as he started making guttural noises. He started to hit himself hard.

Jerry frowned and pulled him closer, holding him tightly as he pressed his lips against the teen's ear as panic took over Charley's mind and caused him to start struggling violently.

"No! Let go! No! Get off!" Charley screamed over and over.

Jerry held tightly as the boy struggled to get away. Bloody tears streamed down Charley's face as he screamed, trying to get free of his grasp. He couldn't understand anything at the moment and it scared him more then anything in his life.

"Charley! Calm down! This was the choice you've made.." Jerry started as he clasped the boys hands together and let out a soothing growl, tightening his arms around him. Charley's struggled slowly ceased, but he still cried out loudly. Rocking him slowly as he started to speak calmly.

"Calm down, it isn't anything to fear. I know it scares you. I was just as scared as you are now, I was even more scared then you are all those centuries ago. Your skin maybe dead, but that's just another change. Flesh of another kind. You can still feel. You are still you, Charley. Only better. Stronger. Eternal. Don't fear it." Jerry said so smoothly against his ear that Charley's eyes glazed over slightly and quieted down. Exhaling quickly between parted lips as the vampire teen's leaned into him slowly.

"Relax.." Jerry kept repeating, until he was completely sure that he had in fact calmed down. Gazing down towards his face slowly after a few minutes, he let go of his hands and slowly wiped the bloody tears from his face lovingly.

"Jerry.. " Charley gazed up at him, his eyes begging for comfort in their reddened glaze, tainted by his inhuman tears. But then he noticed something truly strange.

The bright green in Charley's eyes, was interlaced with a blood red that swam around the edges of the green. His eyes were so very unique. Proving further that Charley was a new breed of earth born vampire. Jerry smiled, stunned by it and was about to speak before he glanced over to Peter suddenly.

The Illusionist started to awaken.

Charley breathed out and pressed into Jerry as he looked away, scared of what was going to happen next. Fearing the negative reaction from his best friend that he knew was coming. Painful regret filled his chest while he lowered his head in a sheepish manner despite his actions. He wanted to laugh suddenly but he kept silent. Unsure why he found this funny.

Groaning weakly, Peter raised his arm towards his neck and uttered faint curses, coughing suddenly from the pain and dryness of his throat. His eyes opened slowly, blinking the dryness away as he looked around. Finding himself still in the basement, laying in the dirt. Slightly disoriented still, he had to think for a minute on what just happened and collect himself.

As his eyes scanned around slowly as they adjusted and he wasn't seeing doubles anymore, Jerry and Charley were not even two feet away from him, he let out a small noise of surprise as Charley turned his eyes towards him. His lips parted as he saw his eyes. Scared of them both now. He had no choice but to trust in Jerry, and that he make sure nothing would happen to him. Which he didn't find very comforting at the moment.

"Fuck me.. God damned fucking snackers..why?" He groaned as he attempted to sit up. "Why is it always me?"

Jerry saw the difficulty he was having and reached over as he took his hand, aiding Peter into sitting position slowly. Their hands held tightly for a moment before letting go.

Peter swayed as he sat there and shut his eyes. A painful ache rolling through his head and slowly spread through his body. Annoying tingles spreading like wildfire over his skin. He hissed in discomfort as his head rolled to the side, pressing a hand lightly to his bitten throat.

Again, he swore faintly as he looked at his hand and felt a sharp sting rippling where the bite was located. His eyes turned to Charley for a moment, then raised to meet the vampire's as an angry feeling started to fill his body.

"Was that really fucking necessary! I'm not a bloody fucking happy meal! Twice in one day!" He snapped at the two of them and held his head, the ache throbbed ruthlessly.

He moaned lightly, being in complete painful discomfort. Charley shut his eyes and said nothing. Jerry sighed faintly.

"Fucking assholes the both of you! You could have killed me. Is that what your fucking plan is? What the fuck!" Peter said with anger and growing worry.

"Peter, shut up. It was an accident. What the hell did you expect hugging a newborn?" Jerry lied and looked down at Charley. More bloody tears spilled from his eyes.

"Do you not see the guilt and regret he is feeling? Your anger is only going to make it worse for him. Enough." The vampire continued in a calm but strong voice.

"Good! Best mates or not, you don't fucking eat your friends! I'm not a god damned buffet table." Peter snapped again and glared hatefully for a moment, then sighed in weariness.

"Peter! That is enough!" Jerry snapped sharply with a growl within his voice.

The Magician jumped suddenly at the sound, making him hold his breath and keep his eyes on Jerry. He looked at the boy and he could see Jerry was right. Instantly making him feel bad for lashing out like he did. Scowling at himself as he looked down.

Hating being torn between wanting to shout and scream his outrage and wanting to say that it wasn't his fault, when it really was. His true friends had turned on him, and he wasn't sure what to feel. But he knew that he had to stay calm, or at least try to be.

"Shit.. Charley.." Peter started and couldn't think of what to say. He was beyond furious, but he couldn't get angry at him. It wasn't his fault, was it? He didn't know anymore, but the look on the boy's face made him silent. The fucking kid was smiling, and his frighteningly inviting green and red eyes didn't help at all.

"I'm sorry Peter." Charley said faintly, trying to keep himself from launching at him again. Thinking that if Peter was moving, he could drink from him once more. Not caring about the consequences anymore. But he remained still.

"If it makes any difference.. Your the most delicious thing I've ever tasted." He added in his usual soft tone.

Peter stared at him in frightened disbelief, his mouth hanging open as he made a small sound. Jerry started laughing and the teen's smile grew. Charley had indeed changed, not only physically but now mentally. He could instantly see how much of a predator the boy had become by the carefree and calculating stare he was getting.

"Uh.. Wow. Okay.. What the fuck.. I don't know if I should feel complimented or disgusted, Charley.." Peter said with a small shake of his head. Finding the boy to be disturbing now. He wanted to get the hell out of there now more then ever.

Peter signaled that he was alright with a small grin even though he really wasn't, he slowly moved his legs towards himself preparing to get up. That made Charley feel a little better, knowing Peter was scared. He didn't blame him.

"Can you get me the fuck out of here now, please? I'm starting to feel like I belong down here with you two assholes.." He said as he slowly stood up with difficulty, looking towards Jerry with growing exhaustion.

Peter was feeling slightly different then before. Unsure what it was he was feeling, he didn't say anything. But where he should have felt the agonizing burn of a bite, he was feeling a numb iciness that almost seemed like faint waves vanishing into his veins.

Figuring that it was just hurting so bad was the logical reason for the sensation. But even then.. Jerry's other vampires had bitten him before and he didn't feel that as an after effect. That time hurt like a bitch, but it didn't feel like this.

Jerry chuckled and slowly got to his feet with a nod, pulling the boy up with him in a fluid motion. The vampire whispered something into the boy's ear, whatever he whispered made the teen change composure. Going from silent and guilt stricken, to being excited.

Charley was the first to exit the basement, finding it easy to make himself defy gravity like Jerry did all the time. Remembering what he told him the other day. 'Gravity has no hold over me' was Charley's constant thought, believing it with everything he could. He could instantly feel that whatever made him the vampire, was fighting against the physics of nature and making him lighter then air. Slipping through the trap door as he jumped easily up and through the hole, he turned around and looked down as he bounced lightly in anticipation, waiting for Jerry and Peter to come up.

Once the vampire brought Peter out of the basement, the Magician looked as though he was going to be gravely ill. Charley shuffled back as he had a hand against his mouth, leaning over as he smiled. Watching Peter for a moment as concern swept over him.

"You going to be ok Peter?" Charley asked with curiosity, then straightened as he looked away with a small sheepish face. Peter gave him the finger in response as he leaned against the wall.

"Fuck you.. Baby Dracula." He breathed and used the wall for support. "I feel like I'm going to die.. Not really.. I don't feel right.. Put me out of my fucking misery!"

"Oh shut up Peter." Jerry said while he closed the trap door slowly and smiled at Peter, finding him to be exactly how he normally would be. Peter would be alright once he got a good long sleep.

"Mmm. Good idea.. Take me home asshole." Peter said slowly and straightened out.

"No. I'm not driving your toy car. Charley isn't either. I don't have a vehicle right now either. So you can sleep in the bedroom. You don't get a choice." He stated and put an arm underneath Peter's shoulders, slowly lifting his weight and started taking him out of the room.

Charley moved ahead and opened the panel quickly. Rushing out of the closet so quickly that the doors bounces a little against the wall. Jerry and Peter glance at each other as Charley uttered an apology and stood still.

"Don't look at me.. That's all Charley." Jerry said with a shake of his head while dropping his gaze for a minute as he brought him out of the secret area.

"I feel funny.." Peter finally said, getting worried about the strangeness surrounding his throat. Jerry and Charley looked at him and didn't say anything.

Both sharing the same smirk of disbelief. They both thought it was just Peter be overly dramatic like he sometimes is. Jerry carefully laid the magician on the messy and somewhat damaged bed, Peter in his own predicament didn't notice a thing.

Charley crossed his arms slowly as he made a small whine of longing as he stared at Peter. A hand going against his mouth again as he kept from going to close to him, feeling a hot burning need grow in the pit of his gut and spread.

Jerry gazed over towards him and saw that he really did need more blood. Drawing in a breath, he turned his attention to Peter again. Touching the side of his face carefully as he leaned a little closer.

"Go to sleep. You'll feel better later." The vampire said slowly.

"Can't.. I'm too freaked out. I want too but I can't." Peter replied in honesty as he closed his eyes.

"I can make you sleep if you want. But you know what that entitles.." Jerry offered.

Peter slowly opened his eye and gazed at Jerry, too tired and exhausted to put up a fight over anything. He nodded slowly and closed his eyes again. Jerry leaned over and grasped the sides of Peter's head carefully as he bit into his tongue and pressed his lips against the Magician's, who's lips parted in shock.

Instantly the Illusionist relaxed and allowed the vampire's bleeding tongue to invade his mouth. Feeling the strange fire fill his veins within a second of tasting the vile blood, making him crave more as his weak hands grabbed as tightly as they could onto the vampire. Jerry was impressed by the viciousness Peter displayed as he felt the man's teeth start scraping for the blood that stopped flowing. His weak hands clinging desperately to his arms as he pulled his head away. Grinning at the dazed but starving expression as he licked at his lips.

"You didn't have to kiss me, you fucker.." Peter breathed.

"You loved it. Charley was right.. Your delicious." Jerry teased as he laid the Magician's head back.

"Yeah.." Peter smiled then fell silent and limp as Jerry whispered the word sleep.

Charley crept forward slowly and watched as Peter slept within a deep, powerful state. Turning to look at him slowly, Jerry nodded and moved towards the stairs. A dangerous smile started to spread on his face as they exited the house as quietly as they could and disappeared off the street.

The vampire boy stood beside Jerry beneath a large tree, carefully staying quiet and out of sight in the shadows. Both vampires watching a small group of teens from the boy's school that consisted mainly of the well known jerks that he wasn't too fond of.

Charley's idea of course.

There were five of them, including the intended victim. They all sat there at a bench completely unaware of the creatures not far from where they were as they laughed and passed around a joint and cigarettes.

The vampire teen was getting anxious just standing and waiting, but knew that nothing could happen until Jerry said otherwise. Which was more than fine with him. He wasn't even sure what to do to begin with. Since he didn't fully understand all the new changes within himself, he knew he needed guidance. Through the fear and the confusion he constantly felt, all Charley wanted to do was make the bastard beg for his life.

He just wanted to make Mark pay for all his wrong doings against himself. Maybe even for the wrong against Adam and Ed too. They would have wanted it.

"Why exactly are you going to kill him, Charley? If it's a dumb little revenge plot, well.. then that is a stupidly perfect reason." The older vampire chuckled as he leaned his arm against the tree, smelling the air slowly. Charley twitched with a breath, being startled from his heavy thoughts. He wasn't sure if he should if felt amused or stunned.

"How do you want to do it?" Jerry asked curiously. Wanting to know what sort of vengeance his Childe wanted to commit. Just how ruthless was his companion becoming? Jerry wanted to see the teen's darkness be unleashed in all its vicious glory.

Charley looked up at him slowly as he thought about it more carefully. He couldn't make it obvious that it was him who did it when they found Mark. Or could he? He was leaving anyways and probably never coming back. So it wouldn't really matter if they knew he did it or not. Charley bit his lip in deep thought.

He could let go of everything and use Mark as the excuse. Remembering all the times he had been relentlessly tormented for the last six years began to fuel the blood hungry thoughts.

"I want to scare him. Really scare him. Then I want to kill him." He said slowly, not sure if it was really his own words he was using. He had never talked like this before, but he meant what he said. He didn't have to worry about anything anymore.

"Bully the bully huh.." Jerry said slowly then chuckled.

"Sounds fun. You're going to have to separate them though.. Its easier to pick them off when they separate, most of the time you have to be quick and don't waste any time. It always depends on where you are, or who is there. Things like that, little things most don't think of. You have to see where you are and take everything in before you can make a move. But since we are in a park, and its shortly after midnight.. I think if you keep the screams to a minimum, you can have your vengeance Charley. Just remember that you have five times the strength you had before. Everything you felt before as a half breed is much more incredible now. So it will be easy to misjudge yourself if you don't be mindful." The vampire said slowly, taking the time to explain and teach the boy while his eyes stared hungrily ahead.

Charley didn't say anything as he listened, hanging onto every word to carefully absorb the information. That was a helpful bit of information too. He had never considered why Jerry was so skilled, but now he knew that he saw everything before anyone else could. Predicting outcomes before they happen.

"Maybe get them to run away... Make Mark go a different direction.." Charley started, then stopped. "No.. That would be too easy. I don't know."

"How's your acting?" Jerry asked suddenly.

"Huh? My acting?" Charley asked, looking at him in a confused manner. Jerry glanced at him and chuckled softly. Touching the back of the boy's head slowly then dropped his arm.

"I have an idea. But if its going to work, you have to sell it." Jerry said as his arm dropped from resting against the tree to his side.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm thinking.. A little along the lines of a horror movie. Friends in a park having fun, scream in the distance, they go investigate, your laying on the ground, they go 'oh god what do we do?'.. And well, you can go from there on your own." Jerry suggested with a mischievous grin and a small shrug, Charley chuckled when he faked the scared voice.

"But its just an idea."

"Its a really good idea. Let's do it." Charley said with growing excitement.

Jerry stepped back from the tree slowly and turned away. The teen followed after without a sound, slowly glanced back towards the group with a growing smile. The vampires moved quickly and stopped a little ways away from where Mark and the others were.

"Lay on your stomach and scream. Make them turn you over.. Cut the side of your neck for effect if you want. Just don't cut too deep otherwise you'll bleed out. Your healing has slowed down because the human side is dead and your body is still changing." Jerry said as the ideas popped into his head and cautioned as he looked around again. A grin fell on his face as he gazed down at Charley, who was already laying on the ground carefully cutting his neck and smeared the blood a little.

"Your just going to stand there?" The teen looked up and blinked, narrowing his eyes at Jerry as he licked his fingers. Finding that his own blood was strangely alive in a way. It wasn't like Peter's. It wasn't hot and so soothing, it was cooler and unusually alive.

"Stop eating yourself and scream already. I want to see this." The vampire stated quickly with an devious smile.

Charley laughed lightly with a small shake of his head, then drew in a breath. Giving him a wicked grin before slamming his eyes shut and parting his lips, he let out a loud, painful scream that echoed for a moment. Jerry winced lightly, then laughed at how real it seemed.

"I don't think that was loud enough." He teased as he looked to where he expected them to show up.

"No.. I don't think it w-"

"Lay down.. They are coming." Jerry said as he stepped back and vanished from sight.

Charley dropped down quickly and laid still, suddenly trembling with excitement. He could hear foot steps growing much closer, and the sound of startled voices. He shut his eyes and forced himself not to make a sound or even move. All he could smell now was them. All five of them, getting closer and closer.

"Dude.. Is that a person?"

"No, its a fucking deer Tyler."

"Is he ok? We should call an ambulance.."

"Who is it? Do you think its anyone we know?"

"Is he dead? Holy fuck, he's bleeding on his neck man! Roll him over!"

Charley felt a warm hand grasp his shoulder and rolled him over onto his back. Making sure he stayed limp, he allowed them too. He heard them all gasp loudly in unison, it was getting harder for the vampire boy to keep playing dead. Clenching his jaw slowly, trying his hardest not to smile.

"That's Charley.."

"Holy shit!"

"What the fuck!"

"Is he dead? Check if he is dead!"

As he felt a hand come near, he wasn't sure what to do next as he felt the hand press against his throat. Sticking to Jerry's idea to play a horror movie, he opened his eyes and gasped in loudly. They screamed as he moved, and Charley did too. Scurrying away from them as he played the victim, acting scared beyond all reasoning. They called out his name and tried to calm him down. He put a blank stare on and looked around slowly, breathing frantically as he pretended to slowly realize who they were. he touched his neck and slowly stood up, staggering slightly as he made frightened noises as he looked at his hand.

Jerry watched with silent laughter from the patch of trees a short distance away, the smile on his face didn't fade at all. Finding this to be exactly out of a horror movie, or he assumed. It was perfect. And could Charley ever play his part. He was flawless in his fear, his motions and expressions seemed so real, making him look down in mild guilt. Charley knew how to display those actions so well because of him, he taught him out to fear everything. Looking up slowly, he figured that this was his way of repaying for the damaged he caused. He made him into something that wouldn't be scared of anything, and if he did, he was going to be safe no matter what. He smiled slowly as he paid attention again.

The group of teens all watched Charley with worry and fear, unsure what was going on or what had happened. They tried to understand what he was saying but he said it too quickly for them to understand. Not to mention how he kept staring at his hand and looked as though he was going to eat it. Charley watched his hand slowly, then faked being in sudden pain as he dropped to his knees. He moaned lightly as he gripped the damp grass. Mark stared wearily at the kneeling figure, remembering what happened earlier that day made him stay back. Two started to move forward as Mark stopped them and gave them a scared look.

"No! D-dont go near him.." He said quickly and they looked at him funny. "No! Im fucking serious! Didn't you see him earlier today?"

Charley raised his head and looked at Mark with his unnatural green red eyes, giving him a small glare then he started laughing. They all turned towards him slowly with nervous looks as they slowly stepped back. They stared at his eyes that almost seemed to be glowing, but weren't. He started licking his and as he slowly turned his head.

"I'm sorry.. I can't do it. I just about lost it already.." Charley said as he looked towards Jerry, who slowly emerged from the shadows with a disappointed look. Charley looked back at them slowly as he giggled and got to his feet slowly. "You guys.. You're funny."

"How very disappointing Charley.. I was expecting to be entertained." Jerry said then sighed, glancing at the group of confused and frightened teens. They didn't know where the hell he came from, but they didn't want to be around here anymore. They started backing away slowly.

"I said I was sorry.." Charley answered a little sadly, giving Jerry a small look.

"Don't worry about it." He replied with a wave of his hand. "What do you want to do now? Do you still want Mark?"

"Oh you have no idea.." Charley said slowly, his strange eyes slowly started to bleed black as he smiled. His teeth slowly grew to fangs as he giggled menacingly.

"Very well..." Jerry said as he slowly turned around, his features changing as well, only Jerry went a step further as the soft sounds of cracking and shifting bone filled the air followed by low, deep and powerful growls. They started backing away even quicker as Charley laughed.

"Mark! Wait... I just want to play!" He said in a pleading manner, a moment later, the vampires took off after them with loud snarls.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!<strong>

**AHH! I DID IT AGAIN! HOLY SHIT! I want reviews.. and I want them now. I must know if you guys want more or not.**


End file.
